


Supernatural Collections

by Obiwanspadawan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Addicted Crowley, Age Difference, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Croatoan/Endverse, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angelic Grace, Awkward Chuck, Benny needs love, Bisexual Dean, Blowjobs, Bondage, Bottom Dean, Character Death, Chuck is totally a bottom, Claiming, Creature Study, Crowley just wants to be loved, Daddy!Kink, Dean can be a big softy, Depressive themes, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Drunk Sex, Endverse Chuck - Freeform, Endverse Dean, Episode: s05e04 The End, Episode: s05e09 The Real Ghostbusters, Episode: s08e09 Citizen Fang, Episode: s09e16 Blade Runners, Episode: s11e20 Don't Call Me Shurley, Feeling Crowley scares me slightly, Fighting, Flashbacks, Fluff, Food Play, Gabriel doesn't shut the hell up, Gentle Crowley, Grace Kink, Grace Sharing, Grace-Powered Orgasms, Hunter - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, I hate Becky, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, Implied angel!kink, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Insomniac Chuck, Jealous Dean, Jealous John, Jealousy, Knotting, Lucifer is just misunderstood, M/M, Make up sex, Masturbation, Mating, Mention of sex, Multi, Older Man/Younger Woman, Omorashi, PWP, Pansexual Sam, Past Relationships, Premature Ejaculation, Public Sex, Public indecency, Reconciliation Sex, Resurrection, Sam is crushing so hard, Sam is jealous, Side notes, Skinwalker, Songfic, Spoilers For Episode: s08e23 Sacrifice, Torture, Warm baths work wonders, alien - Freeform, allyway sex, angelgrace, angelsex, angelwings, chuck can get jealous too, cum refusal, established relationships - Freeform, fallenangel, first time anal sex, handjobs, implied starvation, john needs love too, more tags added later, poor sammy, showersex, wingkink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 51,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9568685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obiwanspadawan/pseuds/Obiwanspadawan
Summary: These are a collection of my ocs and Supernatural Characters, Most of it is smut, links of each oc's detailed character sheet at the end of each chapter.





	1. Lucifer's Bedtime story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer recalls a story a memory from heaven.
> 
> Shameless fluff

Silas Grey, Male, Age 13 brought to Springbrough asylum for Biblical delusions, Severe depression, and anorexia.

Age 13  
Silas looked at Lucifer as he sat on the bed the archangel stroked his thumb over the gashes on his underarm "Did you eat?" He asked his head still bent down as he looked up at the boy, Lucifer couldn't be there all the time making the boy hallucinate after all he could only make a little of his grace come out of the cage at a time and that took a lot. "Yes" Silas answered "You're not lying? Silas you know what I say about lying" it was an order really "That there's no point in lying? But I'm not lying" Silas added "Good now how bout a story?" Lucifer asked as he stood and walked around the side of the bed sitting next to the boy atop the covers, his legs stretched out and crossed at the ankles. Silas moved so he was facing Lucifer slightly "Tell me one about heaven and the angels" Silas said looking at him with big green eyes "Angels? Angels? Why not demons?" He asked squinting at Silas with fake disgust "Pleeeeease demons are scary" Silas said "Fiiine" Lucifer groaned throwing his hand up "You're really to cute for your own good" The archangel added before he cleared his throat "Once upon a time in heaven there was a dreadful darkness and all the Angels had to fight it-" he began "Not scary!" Silas pouted "Do you want me to tell you a story or not?" Lucifer asked "It better not be scary" Silas pouted "Its not scary" Lucifer said in a mock whine "Now stop interrupting me" Lucifer added "Like I was saying the angels were fighting these dark creatures the best they could, with each garrison being lead by an archangel, this particular garrison was lead by the archangel Lucifer-" Lucifer was cut off again "Hey that's your name you were there?" Silas asked Lucifer sighed and shoved him off the bed with an oof Lucifer making sure he wasn't hurt when he hit the floor, Silas popped up and crawled back into the bed "Stop interrupting me" Lucifer said again his voice laced with annoyance. "Lucifer was the prettiest of angels his sunburst wings outmatched all the others they sparkled and when the light-" Lucifer started "Continue with the story" Silas whined "Fine, fine, my wings are pretty though" Lucifer mumbled before continuing AGAIN "As the war raged on there were casualties on both sides many of the angels died all around Lucifer, the creatures were closing in but there was one angel whose light was so warm and inviting rivaled only by gods, whose wings were beautiful navy and white, this angel was swift and graceful and skilled with their blade, they were the perfect example of God's vision of his angels, pure, loyal, and loving" As Lucifer talked about this angel his eyes seemed to sparkle just a bit "But as I was saying, the darkness closed in around Lucifer surrounding him on all sides and the other angels were fighting their own creatures, they were getting massacred left and right, but this angel flew too Lucifer's side slashing away at the dark creatures pulling Lucifer from the middle of them-" "Wait so they left their brothers and sisters to save you?" Silas asked "Yessss, It's their duty to protect the archangels at all costs we're more important...now an archangel can take a lot but even angels get hurt. The angel that pulled him from the darkness fell back to a safe spot and cradled the weak broken archangel in their lap gently stroking his beautiful wings picking out the bloody and ripped feathers and during this time the angel shielded Lucifer with their wings, from the blasts and darkness and harm they saved the archangel staying by his side till the battle was over and even after that they stayed making sure the archangel made a full recovery and Lucifer? Well he rewarded the angel with a kiss" Lucifer said smirking smugly "Ewwwwww gross" Silas exclaimed sticking his tongue out in disgust Lucifer laughed and got up "Careful or I'll kiss you too" he said before making kissing noises and getting closer the boy squealed and covered his face giggling "Nooooo" he exclaimed Lucifer laughed again and ruffled the boy's hair before sitting down on a chair, after everything was calm again Silas rubbed his eyes "What was the angel's name?" Silas asked before yawning "His name was Micah the angel of miracles" Lucifer said softly looking at Silas with a distant look in his eyes "Wait but you kissed him" Silas said shocked "Yes and I liked it too I'll show you when you're older" Lucifer teased "Now go to sleep" he ordered but the boy was already passed out Lucifer had already watched the graceless angel grow up once now it was like raising him all over again and he had to admit it was fun.

Alternate ending  
Silas now age 18 packed the last of his things into his duffle "I'm finally getting out I can't wait" Silas turned to Lucifer "I'll see you again right Luci?" Silas asked "What are your marbles loose again? Of course you will I'm always with you" Lucifer said "Hey do you remember that story you told me about Micah?" Silas began Lucifer nodded "What happened to him?" He asked "He, he was expelled from heaven his grace ripped out of him he was no longer an angel" Lucifer said softly "Is he dead?" Silas asked softly "No he's still here" Lucifer said with a smile "I hope you find him again" Silas whispered as he hugged the archangel, he loved Lucifer with all his heart but if it would make the archangel happy he would push those feelings down, One of the reasons Lucifer loved Micah so much was for that fact the greater good and it shined through his reborn vessel as well. "I know I will" Lucifer whispered pressing his lips to Silas' temple. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just pure fluffiness and it's suppose to make you smile, I picture Lucifer acting this way with Gabriel when he was teaching him just messing around with him and stuff the only difference is now he's raising his soulmate all over again.
> 
>  
> 
> Micah link  
> http://franksphantomartist.deviantart.com/art/Angel-of-Miracles-Lucifer-s-Lover-655441255


	2. Being Human pt. 1 of 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Gabriel met the skinwalker Jasper
> 
>  
> 
> Fluff, intro, not really any tags.

"Balto come ere boy!" Dean called whistling sharply "Damn where is that dog?" Sam mumbled as they cased the campus Sam sighed heavily "Ok so we have an alligator in the sewer and the girl who jumps out the window" Sam added and shook his head "Balto!" Dean yelled "Dean stop he'll be fine" Sam said Dean had a stronger bond with Balto then Sam did maybe because he was John's dog, Dean turned to his brother "No that was dad's dog Sam" Dean said "ya and bobby's and now ours" Sam said nodding. Little did they know Balto hadn't been too far from them. 

"Wait so never? Isn't that a little crazy?" Gabriel asked *I've been their pet for over a decade they don't know* Jasper thought back "No no you can't fool me I'm a trickster" Gabriel chuckled shaking his head "you're upset, afraid, ya that they'd kill you if they found out" Gabriel said Jasper stopped in his tracks his head dropped and his ears went down as well as his tail *they would...* Jasper thought sadly Gabriel sighed and clicked his fingers.  
They were back in time when Bobby and John found Jasper "Hey look another one" Bobby said "Come on Bobby just kill it" John said "Come on it's just a runt we can train it to help us" Bobby said "No it eats human hearts, do it" John said walking away. "See they didn't care why didn't you just leave?" Gabriel asked *because that*

"Aw it's cute little guy" teen Dean said ruffling the pups fur "ya he's cute uncle Bobby" little Sam said "well you can have him when you're older" Bobby said "really awesome!" Teen Dean said "lets go play fetch come on boy!" Dean yelled and ran outside with him. Gabe clicked his fingers and they were in the auditorium of the campus.

*I was-* jJsper began "You were happy? Tell me Balto" Gabe stretched out the a part of the name "Are you happy now? really happy? Forever being a lap dog? Tell me why did you sniff me out?" Gabe asked *You smell different nice...sweet* Jasper thought "Well thank ya sweetheart" Gabe laughed and smirked "Listen with your power and mine we could fuck with a lot of people that and making actual people to keep you company gets lonely" Gabe added *You're lonely?* Jasper thought "Hey I can admit it and you are too, they keep you in a kennel when they don't need you weeks on end or stick you with Bobby" Gabriel said *No they love me....I'm sorry* Jasper said as Dean and Sam walked into the auditorium "Balto! There you are boy!" Dean said and clapped his hands and Jasper barked Gabriel sighed and rolled his eyes. That was a three years ago. Jasper and Gabriel kept in touch he'd pop in and play games with him or play pranks on others and Jasper would tag along, they were close and Gabriel enjoyed the skinwalkers company. "Long time seen often" Gabriel said Jasper laid on the ground in front of Bobby's place *Oh it's you* jasper said "That's it? that's all you have to say?" Gabe asked *Nope angels are dicks* Jasper said "Well duh doggy but I'm not" Gabriel said pointing to himself Jasper had been refusing to Castiel, ever since Castiel came into the picture Jasper had been kicked to the curb to stay at home with Bobby. "They replace ya huh? Should of came with me" Gabriel said *Can I go with you now?* Jasper asked "Maybe but I want to see your true form" Gabriel said *Why didn't you just turn me into it?* Jasper asked "Where's the fun in that?" Gabriel asked, Jasper stood and his back arched up he howled in pain as Gabriel could hear bones snap and crack and pop as he started to turn human, Gabriel let out a bit of his grace touching Jasper's hand the warm bright blue light flooded Jasper's body as Gabriel healed him as he turned back into his human form with no clothes on. "Wow you're-" Gabriel said breathless a smirk on his face, Jasper had a thin muscular body, flawless pale skin, with auburn hair and bright blue eyes. "A monster" Jasper whispered head low, that's what he was wasn't it? A monster he was born one and that's what everyone would see him as. "No, no beautiful" Gabriel said snapping his fingers Jasper had clothes on now so he was at least discent. "I've been a pet for so long I don't know if I can be human" Jasper whispered as he chewed on his fingernail "Come on I can teach you" Gabriel encouraged "and first of all don't do that" Gabriel said snapping his fingers and a lollipop was in Jasper's mouth "it tastes better" Gabriel added "So let's get started"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jasper link  
> http://franksphantomartist.deviantart.com/art/Gabriel-s-Skinwalkler-656038626


	3. God's Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song fic of All I Need by Louden Swain Chuck goes to a bar. 
> 
> Some lyrics are changed slightly  
> Two versions this is the clean version

Chuck sat on the bar stool of the small crowded bar loud music blaring in the back ground nursing his third drink, some sort of whiskey he hunched over when a frosty haired girl approaches him and sits down, he thumbs the rim of his glass he didn't want to talk to her he had a boyfriend and he had to much on his mind.

_I got a promise to keep_

She says she from Mexico Chuck smiled timidly and nods just trying to be polite hopefully she'll leave. "Wow that's far" he says he came here to be alone to think, being god was hard and it was even harder now he didn't want anything to do with this, earth really but he had a duty he'd rather just disappear forever and never come out of hiding taking his lover with him, maybe make another world just the two of them. He gulps down his drink ordering another she speaks into his ear saying he's pretty cute, Chuck turns to her and almost falls off his stool he wants to tell her he's taken.

 _Somewhere there in between_  
_Vodka-fueled breath in my ear  
I lose hold of gravity keeping my legs put right here_

please stop touching me Chuck thinks he didn't need her he had someone at home, someone who loved them, someone who was pure and perfect.

 _But oh, Margarita, I'm taking it easy_  
_‘Cause I've got a promise to keep_  
_It's depended on me, senorita  
He's all I need_

Chuck can't get the words out too timid to interrupt her as she starts talking about random things movies and how drunk she was, Chuck chuckles awkwardly he starts talking back not wanting her to bring up going home with her, maybe he should just leave now forever forget everything and book it.

 _The discussion ranges from movies to how drunk we got_  
_Yeah we better keep talking for fear that there isn't a lot  
To say_

Eventually he stands "hey wanna get outta here?" She asks Chuck shakes his head no "I gotta get, get back h-home have s-someone waiting for me ya so-" Chuck rubs the back of his head and leaves quickly after paying, he stumbles into the dark house throwing his keys somewhere and heading upstairs to his room, he crawls into bed after stripping down to his boxers he pulls the lump to him and kisses his temple "I love you" Chuck whispers.

_Inevitably, I get home and I crawl into bed  
I whisper "I love you" and you won't quite hear what I say_

  
The lump doesn't say anything and snores lightly as Chuck gently strokes his hair, he's glad he didn't just up and leave his favorite human.

_I had a promise to keep_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ainsley link  
> http://franksphantomartist.deviantart.com/art/Chuck-God-s-Favorite-Human-660010766


	4. God's Promise Smut version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song fic of All I Need by Louden Swain Chuck goes to a bar. 
> 
> Some lyrics are changed slightly  
> Two versions this is the smut version

Chuck sat on the bar stool of the small crowded bar loud music blaring in the back ground nursing his third drink, some sort of whiskey he hunched over when a frosty haired girl approaches him and sits down, he thumbs the rim of his glass he didn't want to talk to her he had a boyfriend and he had to much on his mind.

_I got a promise to keep_

She says she from Mexico Chuck smiled timidly and nods just trying to be polite hopefully she'll leave. "Wow that's far" he says he came here to be alone to think, being god was hard and it was even harder now he didn't want anything to do with this, earth really but he had a duty he'd rather just disappear forever and never come out of hiding taking his lover with him, maybe make another world just the two of them. He gulps down his drink ordering another she speaks into his ear saying he's pretty cute, Chuck turns to her and almost falls off his stool he wants to tell her he's taken.

 _Somewhere there in between_  
_Vodka-fueled breath in my ear  
I lose hold of gravity keeping my legs put right here_

The girl laughs and touches his shoulder he shrinks away a bit please stop touching me Chuck thinks he didn't need her he had someone at home, someone who loved them, someone who was pure and perfect. 

 _But oh, Margarita, I'm taking it easy_  
_‘Cause I've got a promise to keep_  
_It's depended on me, senorita  
He's all I need_

Chuck can't get the words out too timid to interrupt her as she starts talking about random things movies and how drunk she was, Chuck chuckles awkwardly he starts talking back not wanting her to bring up going home with her, maybe he should just leave now forever forget everything and book it.

 _The discussion ranges from movies to how drunk we got_  
_Yeah we better keep talking for fear that there isn't a lot  
To say_

Eventually he stands "hey wanna get outta here?" She asks Chuck shakes his head no "I gotta get, get back h-home have s-someone waiting for me ya so-" Chuck rubs the back of his head and leaves quickly after paying, he stumbles into the dark house throwing his keys somewhere and heading upstairs to his room, he crawls into bed after stripping down to his boxers he pulls the lump to him and kisses his temple "I love you" Chuck whispers.

_Inevitably, I get home and I crawl into bed  
I whisper "I love you" and you won't quite hear what I say_

  
The lump doesn't say anything and snores lightly as Chuck gently strokes his hair, he's glad he didn't just up and leave his favorite human.

_I had a promise to keep_

** Smut ending **

Chuck opened one eye as Ainsley rolled over on top of him "You're gaffe, I missed ye" Ainsley whispered into the darkness placing a gently kiss to Chuck's bearded cheek, Chuck chuckled softly and stroked Ainsley's long blonde hair a bit "Well I had a promise to keep, come back to you" he whispered back, Ainsley kissed Chuck deeply Chuck could feel the persistent pressure of Ainsley's cock against his thigh, his own twitched slightly as it started to harden through his alcohol high. Chuck let him take control as Ainsley ran his blunt nails down Chuck's body pulling Chuck's boxers down releasing Chuck's half hard cock.

A few hard tugs and Chuck was fully erect taking in shuddering breaths his heart racing a bit his wetted his bottom lip as he watched Ainsley go down toward his own cock taking it into his mouth Chuck gasped softly bucking into the warm wet cavern as Ainsley swirled his tongue around the swollen head. "A-A-Ainsley" he moaned out softly he didn't know why he was being so quiet though, Ainsley smirked around Chuck's cock and sucked it a few more times before pulling off with a pop and going lower. Ainsley licked at Chuck's entrance he writhed under Ainsley's tongue as it worked into him wetting his walls and opening him up. Chuck groaned closing his eyes as Ainsley wiggled two fingers inside use to the burn it quickly faded and pleasure spiked as Ainsley's tongue and fingers worked him open plunging deep into his ass and curling hitting his prostate, Chuck's cock throbbed and pre cum slipped down his shaft "Please" he whispered "I need you" he added not opposed to begging for it, Ainsley stopped his motions Chuck groaning at the lost of feeling full.

Ainsley sat up and cupped Chuck's face "I know baby I know just relax let me take care of you" he whispered and using his spit as lube he slowly entered Chuck, Chuck groaned as he felt full again the burn felt so good his ass' walls clenched around Ainsley's cock just too feel more of him, Ainsley chuckled and rubbed Chuck's thigh "Babe let up or I won't last long" Ainsley whispered smiling gently before Chuck relaxed his ass, Ainsley slid the rest of the way in he kneaded Chuck's ass as he looked down at the immortal beings face "Ready?" Ainsley asked "Fuck me already" he whimpered he needed this so bad. Ainsley started moving fast each thrust deep and quick hitting Chuck's prostate he moaned out each time the human hit it, the speed picked up and soon Ainsley was hammering into Chuck's prostate hard he cried out as strings of cum shot out of his cock without any stimulation he arched up Ainsley wrapped a hand around Chuck's cock stroking him the rest of the way through his orgasm. He watched the look of pure ecstasy on Chuck's face his eyes adjusted to the moonlight coming in through the window, Chuck's hair sticking to his forehead, his cheeks red, mouth hung open in a silent scream. Ainsley's thrusts became erratic he pulled out "Oh my Chuck" he moaned out as he came on Chuck's stomach their cum mixing together.

After Ainsley cleaned him up he laid on top of Chuck their limbs tangled together, Ainsley yawned as he laid his head on Chuck's chest listening to his heartbeat "You're my favorite God" Ainsley teased tiredly Chuck chuckled softly stroking his hair gently "Well you're my favorite human" he added "I love you Chuck" Ainsley mumbled as he fell asleep "I love you too my little angel" Chuck responded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ainsley link  
> http://franksphantomartist.deviantart.com/art/Chuck-God-s-Favorite-Human-660010766


	5. Crowley's favorite pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley remembers a memory from when he was human and he decides to play with his favorite pet.
> 
> Pwp, tons of smut, the word faggot gets tossed around, Scottish slang, bondage, cum refusal
> 
> Any translations are my Scottish cousin's fault lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drakkar link  
> http://franksphantomartist.deviantart.com/art/Crowley-s-Hunter-657012347

Crowley had an amazing set up, he was the king of the crossroads and the king of hell he had everyone at his beck and call, a great mansion and he had a nice piece of ass as well, a demon by the name of Drakkar he had a special place in him just for the demon, the little bugger did everything he wanted and more, they had been lovers in life and lovers in hell. Crowley and Drakkar had been together in life and death for over 300 years, well 332 to be exact, Drakkar was the only demon Crowley trusted completely and knew would never betray him, Drakkar couldn't remember how many times when they were human that he's had to put Crowley back together because of Rowena. Drakkar was there when Crowley's kid was born and he was there when Crowley died. After all these years they now ruled hell together, Drakkar was more of an advisor then a Queen. 

But before Crowley was Crowley he was Fergus Macleod, a drunken blight on society and his friend Alastair Gaurie wasn't much better.

_Alastair and Fergus were at a local bar drinking like they usually did. "Awright pat that awa' ye pumpin' blootert, na yin wants tae see yer boaby, weel mibbie ah dae." Alastair said as his friend sat back down putting his cock away "Ah swear ten years anythin'" Fergus said downing his third drink "Great eejit ye waisted anythin' fur a three mae inches tae yer boaby?" Alastair said downing his glass of scotch as well "Am nae" Fergus said slamming his hand on the table glaring at the other Scot slightly. "Did ye test it oot yet?" Alastair asked "Aye, on a lassie she wasn't ticht at a' clatty whore." Fergus said laughing Alastair smirked and shook his head "Follow me ah will shaw ye a ticht nook ye kin bugger." Alastair said as Fergus finished his drink. "Ah lik' th' sound o' that" Fergus smirked wickedly excited for what was to come.  
_

_Alastair lead Fergus down an ally behind the bar before Fergus pushed Alastair against the bricks as their mouths collided in a heat urgent kiss, their tongues fighting for dominance Alastair chasing the bitter taste of scotch in Fergus' mouth they pulled away panting for air. "Shaw me whit then three inches kin dae." Alastair panted out "Ye mawkit wee whore." Fergus playfully said as he laughed pulling Alastair's pants and shoes off getting to the hard wanting cock underneath, Fergus grabbed Alastair's legs and wrapping them around his waist. People passed by the dark ally, but no one cared or were too drunk to care._

_"Aye, bit ye loue me fur it ye fag." Alastair laughed kissing at his neck. "Awright ah'am not a faggot, ah hae a son 'n'....particular tastes." Fergus responded. Alastair chuckled before grinding against Fergus' clothed chest, Fergus undid his pants pulling out his aching cock before he spat a good amount of spit in his hand using it as lube before slicking up his cock, Alastair knew this would hurt but it would be so worth it in the end, Fergus pushed the tip of his cock into Alastair's unprepared hole "Fergus ah swear tae god if ye dinnae bugger me." Alastair whined pushing back against Fergus' thick cock. "Haud oan ye pumpin' faggot." Fergus said before he shoved the rest of the way in inch by inch, the burn hurt but it soon passed. "Bugger, ye'r sae ticht bairn."  
Fergus groaned before he started moving pounding into Alastair's tight hole they panted and groaned the roughness of the thrusts counter acted the wall scrapping Alastair's back through his shirt._

_Fergus adjusted his angle and thrusted deeper and harder into Alastair hitting his prostate with each thrust "Bugger Fergus a'm aff tae come!" He moaned out as his cock twitched and throbbed hot thick strands of cum shooting onto Fergus' chest, Fergus stroked Alastair the rest of the way through his orgasm before Fergus groaned into his neck as Alastair's ass clenched around his cock pulsing hot, he groaned shooting his load into Alastair's tight hole he thrusted a bit more riding his orgasm before kissing Alastair, Alastair grinned "A loue ye sae much Fergus MacLeod." Alastair whispered "Ah ken ye dae, better then ony fud." Fergus said chuckling before kissing him._

Crowley sipped his Graig his cock straining in his dress pants as he remembered the memory.  
"Do you remember the time we we're at that bar after I made that deal kitten? When I was still human I mean?" Crowley asked as Drakkar walked in "Of course sir you're just as good now as you were back then" Drakkar said refilling his glass with his favorite Greg scotch. "No I'm not, I'm better luv much better" Crowley said grabbing Drakkar by the waist and pulling him into his lap "Sir I-" Drakkar began "Don't talk back little kitten" Crowley said into Drakkar's ear "Sorry sir" Drakkar whispered "God you are such a little kiss arse eh?" Crowley groaned annoyed "It's only out of respect sir" Drakkar's said "You know I, I miss when you were an arse" Crowley said "Show me Alastair" Crowley egged him "Ye'r sic a demanding hurdie ye'r lucky I love ye or I'd bugger yer heid raw." Drakkar said in a thick Scottish accent, "It's harder to understand us when we're wasted." Drakkar added, Crowley laughed clapping and nodding his head "Love you too darling, but I'm the one whose going to fuck you raw and show you whose boss" Crowley chuckled "How about we play a little game ya? If you don't cum I'll let you make the rules anything goes" Crowley whispered into the shell of his ear "How's that sound eh luv?" Crowley asked "Amazing sir" Drakkar whispered, Crowley smirked and clicked his fingers they arrived in Crowley's room the huge bed with blood red sheets looked so inviting but Crowley had other ideas "Strip luv" Crowley said he still had his glass in his hand he sat down taking a sip from it as Drakkar started to strip starting with his tie, piece by piece his suit was discarded to the floor in a neat pile until he was standing in front of Crowley naked cock standing at attention, Crowley inhaled deeply and smirked before he set his empty glass down and stood walking over to the shorter man.

Crowley snapped his fingers and he was chained to the wall a gag in his mouth and a cock ring around the base of his cock, Crowley ran a finger down Drakkar's face "so lovely" Crowley breathed out "I'm going to have so much fun with you would you like that?" He asked, Drakkar whimpered against the ball gag and nodded "But remember if you cum you can't make the rules next time and I know how much you want to" Crowley cooed, it wasn't that big of a threat or incentive but it was fun and Drakkar loved being controlled like this he knew Crowley would never hurt him on purpose unless that's what the other demon wanted which sometimes it was, call him sentimental but he had been with Drakkar for so long, since they were human even, that and there was that soul love spell Alastair did to bind their souls together but that hardly mattered now... Crowley took Drakkar's nipple in his mouth sucking the soft bud to hardness before he did so to the other, Drakkar wiggled a bit Crowley was just prolonging it he knew Drakkar didn't have many erogenous zones his nipple were not one of them, Crowley smirked as the wiggling got insistent "I thought you didn't want to cum? Hmm I think I still won't let you for what you said" Crowley said and he got down on his knees, he took Drakkar's leaking cock into his mouth sucking the tip into his mouth lapping his tongue over the slit tasting the salty pre cum before he started sucking hard around the swollen tip, Drakkar moaned around the gag and bucked his hips up but Crowley soon put a stop to that pushing Drakkar's hips into the wall with one arm as he started bobbing his head up and down on the demon's cock taking the flat of his tongue all the way down to Drakkar's pubes before deep throating him swallowing around him, Drakkar cried out muffled by the gag his cock throbbed the tip red and swollen his balls drawn taught, Crowley pulled off with a pop "Now now now it's not going to be that easy" he said before he licked one of his fingers and circled Drakkar's tight ring of muscles between his asscheeks as his other hand messaged his tight balls. Drakkar whimpered moving against the restrains he wanted Crowley so bad his cock was starting to hurt from not being able to cum and Crowley knew by now he would have came three times over, Crowley smirked and dipped his finger knuckle deep into the demon who choked around the gag spit collected in his mouth Crowley stopped what he was doing and stood taking the gag out he tossed it too the ground, Drakkar panted "Please, oh please sire I need you" Drakkar whimpered pathetically. "Such a dirty little whore for me aren't you?" Crowley asked smirking "Yes, yes I'm such a whore for your thick cock." Drakkar begged Crowley sighed "Alright you pathetic kitten I grow tired of teasing you anyways." Crowley said.

Snapping his fingers, Drakkar landed on the bed he cried out Crowley's name stream after stream of cum erupting from his cock, Crowley swiped his finger through the white substance and sucked it off his finger as Drakkar watched panting his cock twitched, with another snap of his fingers Crowley stood naked in front of the demon he grabbed Drakkar's legs flipping him over and pulling him to the edge of the bed "Hands and knees luv." he ordered and Drakkar scrambled to his hands and knees Crowley licked at Drakkar's entrance causing the younger demon to squirm and back onto Crowley's tongue as he ate him out lapping at the walls of his tight ass getting him nice and slick, Drakkar writhed against his tongue whimpering and fucking the air "Ple- please." He whimpered Crowley smirked and stopped before in one swift motion plunged his cock deep into Drakkar, Drakkar gasped at the sudden entry but soon adjusted before Crowley started a brutal pace of fucking him slamming deep and hard into him gripping his hips hard enough to bruise as he fucked relentlessly into the demon bringing his hips in with every hard thrust, Drakkar's mouth hung open a string of curses and moans falling out "Ya you like it when I fuck you like this don't you? You dirty fuckin whore." Crowley cooed as he continued the brutal pace hitting Drakkar's prostate each time neither of them would last long. "I'm going to make you cum with just your prostate going to milk you dry without even touching you, you love it don't you?" Crowley grunted "Y-Yes fuck yes sir" Drakkar managed before he was coming undone once again cum spilling out all over the sheets and that's all it took before Crowley was coming as well.

Afterwards Drakkar snuggled against Crowley spent and sated as he curled into his side his hand on his chest he yawned and nuzzled him "A loue ye sae much mo Leannan." Drakkar said accent thick with sleep. Crowley ran his hand through the younger demon's long brown hair as said demon started to fall asleep. "Aye, ah ken ye dae better then any fud." He whispered as he heard light snoring "I loue ye tae." Crowley said in his native accent. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scottish translate 
> 
> Bar slang  
> Alright put that away you fucking drunk no one wants to see that well maybe I do" "I swear ten years anything" "fucking idiot you waisted anything for three extra inches to your cock?" "Am not" "Did you test it out yet?" "Yes on a girl she wasn't tight and a dirty whore" "Follow me I'll show you a tight hole you can fuck" "I like the sound of that"
> 
> Sex slang  
> "Show me what the extra three inches can do" "You dirty little whore" "yes but you love me you faggot" "I am not a faggot I have a son and...particular tastes" "Fergus I swear to god if you don't fuck me" "hold on you fucking faggot" "you're so tight baby" "fuck Fergus I'm about to cum" "I love you so much Fergus MacLeod" "I know you do, better then any pussy"
> 
> Mansion lang  
> "You're such a demanding fucker you're lucky I love you or I'd fuck you raw" "I love you so much" "I know you do better then any pussy" "I love you too"


	6. Promise in the Endverse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ainsley doesn't want Chuck to go on another supply run after last time, Dean doesn't take it very well. 
> 
> Endverse au, hurt/comfort, Dean's an ass, domestic fluff

The Croatoan virus had taken almost everyone on earth in the last year except for pockets of survivors here and there, Dean had started his own little group of people in a fortified camping ground area, it was run down and abandoned before they showed up, Dean had gotten worse and worse with each passing week too the point where he was a straight up asshole, and Ainsley wasn't having any of it, Chuck was one of the people that did supply runs among his other honorary jobs like checking stock and taking turns guarding the fence, Ainsley on the other hand hated when Chuck went on supply runs he wasn't like the others he wasn't too strong, he wasn't good at fighting and he almost got killed one too many times for Ainsley's liking he couldn't stand watching Chuck bloody and beaten up on the brink of death and infection, his weak sweaty fragile body haunted him.

" _What the fak happened to him?!" Ainsley yelled as they carried Chuck into the camp grounds, The nurse rushed over shoving the other people out of the way to see Chuck "He's hurt bad he hasn't woken up since he got injured" Dean said Ainsley started to panic that wasn't good hopefully he was just unconscious and not in a coma."Bring him to the med cabin now!" Ainsley yelled, for two hours Ainsley spent haunched over an unconscious Chuck cleaning his wounds and stitching up the stomach wound, afterward he stayed by Chuck's side trying to keep the fever he was running down he didn't know if he'd die that nite or not, he didn't know how much or how long he cried over Chuck's unconscious body that nite, it was the worst nite since this shit happened he had, he promised this wouldn't happen again after Chuck had woken up early that morning._

"No! I won't let you dae this! He can't go out there! Look at him for fucks sake!" Ainsley yelled as Dean walked away from him he pulled Dean's shoulder and turned him toward him as he yelled "He almost died last time!" Dean shoved the nurse hard almost off his feet. "Don't fucking touch me faggot" Dean spat out "Everyone does their share including Chuck he's going to go with the supply run team and that's that." Dean said in a low dangerous tone, Chuck watched from the side nervously fiddling with his shirt as the too got heated he didn't want Dean to do anything rash nor did he want Ainsley to get hurt. "I dinnae know you were John now what to manly to be touched by me? Huh? Fuck you, Chuck can help me with patients" Ainsley said Dean turned around and walked right up to Ainsley and glared at him almost chest to chest "I run this show in case you forgot and what I say goes." Dean said poking Ainsley in the chest with each word, Ainsley scoffed a laugh and punched Dean straight in the jaw "Ainsley!" Chuck yelled as Dean punched him back pouncing on him sitting on his waist as he laid blow after blow down on Ainsley's face getting bloodier and bloodier with each punch "Dean that's enough!" Risa yelled as Cass and her ripped him off of Ainsley as Chuck peeked between his fingers biting his lip he couldn't fucking do anything especially to Dean, Ainsley stood and spat into the dirt blood pooling out, Chuck rushed over "Let let me t-talk to him ok?" Chuck asked "Get him the fuck outta my sight Chuck before I kill the fag." Dean growled out Cass gripped Dean's shoulder leading him away.

Chuck lead him to the medical cabin which coupled as Ainsley and Chuck's shared cabin, Ainsley sat on one of the beds and Chuck grabbed some gauze, anti bacterial ointment and some pain meds. Chuck placed the stuff next to Ainsley and stood between the nurse's legs he looked up at the much taller man and sighed "Ainsley, what the the shit man? Why? Why?" Chuck asked a loss for words as he grabbed Ainsley's neck with his hands looking at him with big frightened eyes. "I can't lose yeh..." Ainsley whispered he was all Ainsley had left his two older brothers died within months of the virus outbreak, so many people died then, trying to save people he couldn't lose Chuck too he wouldn't be able to live he was barely holding on as it was.

Chuck gently started cleaning Ainsley's face which was swollen around the eyes, lip, and cheek, as well as black and blue and bloody. "You won't lose me I'm not going anywhere." he whispered "Tell me that again when ye dinnae just die four days ago." Ainsley said back Chuck pierced his lips "We knew this world wasn't going to be easy to live in after the virus but everyone has to put in their own." Chuck said softly "You don't have to go out there you can do something else." Ainsley argued "Dean needs me out there as well there isn't enough people." Chuck said "I need ye Chuck." Ainsley said "Ainsley, Angel? Stop, just stop you're killing yourself, I'll be fine I've lasted this long." Chuck whispered before he realized the other man was sobbing quietly Chuck's heart felt like it was in a vice and he knitted his brows together tears coming to his eyes, he wrapped his arms around Ainsley's waist snuggling up to him his face pressed into the taller man's chest as he ran his hand up and down Ainsley's spine in a soothing comfort as he softly hummed a song he had been messing around with called All I Need, Ainsley bent over Chuck slightly pulling him closer as he leant down he was easily a foot taller then Chuck.

After Ainsley had calmed down they migrated to the bed Chuck laid on top of Ainsley holding him close as he gently kissed Ainsley's neck and collar bone it wasn't passionate or urgent it didn't mean it'd lead to anything other then a form of comfort, Ainsley visibly relaxing into it his breathing finally became normal and the tears finally stopped, Chuck smiled against Ainsley's skin "I promise, Before every run I'll let you fuck me however you want like it's the last time ok? That way if-" Chuck began Ainsley grabbed Chuck's face and looked at him sternly. "It won't be the last time....ever but I fancy the sound of blooming' yeh however I want." Ainsley whispered before he locked lips with the smaller man kissing him deeply at the promise Chuck made as they fell into the whims of pleasure being gentle not to hurt Ainsley's face to much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ainsley link  
> http://franksphantomartist.deviantart.com/art/Chuck-God-s-Favorite-Human-660010766


	7. Lucifer's Restoring Grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer is out of the cage and the first person he goes to see is his fallen angel lover Micah to restore the grace that was ripped out of him.
> 
> Smut, pwp, wing kink,

Micah the angel of miracles had been a rit zien, a healer, he was in Lucifer's garrison for a time healed him quite a bit, but Micah fell from heaven after his grace had been removed because he believed Lucifer was right well that and they were lovers which obviously was frowned upon at that time but since when did Luci ever follow the rules? Micah was reborn in the town of Pine Creek Delaware, to an unfortunate couple that couldn't get pregnant he after all was thee angel of miracles, around the time Dean was born and Micah now named Silas Grey had a mostly normal life other then the dreams and voices he heard which were his other self's memories, the kids always made fun of him called him freak beat up on him, it just got worse as he got into his puberty stage, he had been in an asylum from the time he was 13 till he was 18.

 

Once Micah got out he felt drawn to Nick Ross a now drunk man that had lost his wife and child to a home invader later Nick would become the first vessel of Lucifer this was the vessel Micah seen in his dreams the voice Micah heard, they were next door neighbors and after the incident Micah wouldn't let him be alone until Nick was able to sleep in his own house again and a few times in drunken stupor, mainly Nick, they would have angry rough sex, Now Micah was 26, the Winchester's had released Lucifer from his cage and the first person Luci went to was Micah, Silas, he kept to himself mostly after all his time in the asylum, other than Nick he didn't talk to anyone outside of work, he worked at the local library his reborn vessel looked pretty geeky, Silas was eating vanilla ice cream and dipping it in hot cocoa in his house that was next to Nick's on his bed as he watched tv when he could of sworn he heard a flutter of wings the tv fizzled and the light bulbs blew out as a man with ash blonde hair and unnatural blue eyes was standing in the corner of the bedroom, Silas looked up at him seemingly unaffected after all he saw him all the time in and out of his dreams, unfortunately that time in the asylum did nothing to get rid of his problems, Silas sighed annoyed and continued to eat and went on watching tv, that wasn't Nick he could tell because Nick didn't have glowing blue eyes he also couldn't teleport. "Great more hallucinations" he muttered to himself.

"What no hello kiss? After all this time that's the greeting I get? I'm hurt" Lucifer said mock pouting "You're not real" Silas mumbled "oh dear boy I am real" Lucifer said walking over to him his brilliant wings spreading, Silas set the mug and spoon down not once taking his eyes from the wings. "wha? What?" Silas stared in awe his heart raced and his mouth gaped open they were gorgeous, Six huge golden sun burst wings that faded down to black at the ends it seemed like the black was to keep spreading. "You're the man from my dreams, my my hallucinations, I-I hear your voice, who are you?" Silas whispered he didn't know how to feel at first he was scared but for some reason this man who looked just like Nick gave him a sense of calm like he could trust him. "Mmmm maybe this will jog your memory" Luci said with a smirk and Lucifer grabbed Silas pulling him off the bed and holding him close his wings wrapping around the smaller boy, Lucifer held a small blue vial opening it transferring Micah's grace hoping to restore what was lost, Lucifer had spent what time he didn't plot revenge, in memories yearning to hold his lover in his arms, too see him writhe under him, tremble at his touch, hear the moans he only heard in his mind the past millennium, the grace was bright blues as they kissed flashes, memories came too Silas.

" _Hi I'm Micah"_  
" _Pleasure...Lucifer"_  
" _Why do you care?"_  
" _Because I love you!"_  
" _We're soulmates"_  
" _Lets go start some shit lover boy"_  
" _You're special"  
"I'd defy anyone's orders if it kept you safe"_

Flashes, memories lips here a firm cold hand there it all came rushing back to Silas and as his grace came back all his memories did, Micah's dark plum wings, which weren't anything compared to Lucifer's, Lucifer would disagree, burst open and Micah threw his arms around Luci "Oh teddy bear" Micah whispered burying his face in Lucifer's neck "Glad ta have you back kitten" Lucifer whispered stroking the younger boy's hair as he smiled warmly but softly.

After the initial shock and the memories weren't so rushed and buzzing around Micah pulled away he felt the urgent need to get as much of Lucifer as he could, Micah grabbed the front of Lucifer's shirt pulling him back toward the bed before Lucifer had other ideas and turned Micah around snapping his fingers both their clothes had been removed. Lucifer hovered over Micah the younger angel's wings splayed out draping a bit over the edges of the bed his weren't as big and long as Lucifer's whose wings draped out behind the archangel, Lucifer ran his hand over Micah's arch, the younger angel gasped and dipped his back grinding into the mattress a bit as sparks spread through his body, Lucifer smirked "Oh baby if you like that you're going to love this" Lucifer whispered into the shell of the others ear.

Lucifer brought down his hand into the soft downy feathers gently pulling and messaging the feathers Micah mewled and moaned at the touch he felt like he'd explode with pleasure as Lucifer continued his menstruations, Micah gasped and arched into the touch this was better then getting his ass pounded into by far, Micah's cock was drooling pre cum and it was so achingly hard he couldn't stand it he needed Lucifer so bad, and if the rock hard cock pressing into his asscheek was anything to go by Lucifer needed him too.

Micah flipped over and wrapped his legs and arms around Lucifer's body their wings wrapping around as well, it felt like a safe cocoon like they were the only ones who mattered in the whole world "We are." Lucifer simply said he believed it too be true because the scourge of the earth were humans, they were destroying such beauty and were to ignorant to stop, Lucifer shook his head now wasn't the time he could rant and rave later, Micah kissed Lucifer deeply their tongues fighting for dominance ultimately Luci won out before Micah pulled away "Don't worry about such things right now, not in our safe spot  
Luc" Micah said gently as he saw Lucifer relax Micah had that effect on the archangel he could get him to calm down almost always, Lucifer stared down at the angel for a second before he captured his lips in a fevered kiss positioning himself at Micah's entrance, Micah snapped his fingers and his hole was prepared, ready and leaking lube, Lucifer in one stroke shoved his cock all the way in, Micah pulled away from the kiss gasping at the feeling "You ok kitten?" Lucifer asked slight concern in his eyes, Micah nodded "Yes, Luc you feel so good, fuck me Lucifer please" Micah whimpered moving up and down on Lucifer's cock a bit, that's all Lucifer needed and he was pounding hard and fast into the tight ring of muscles they both needed this release after so long Lucifer was almost going crazy with lust as he kept pounding hard into the angel's hole gripping his hips bruisingly so as he brought Micah's hips to meet his thrusts each time, Lucifer gasped and groaned as Micah played with the archangel's beautiful wings, two could play at that game and Lucifer's hand shot out grabbing a fist full of feathers stroking them to the flesh Micah cried out, a beautiful angelic choirs to Lucifer's ears to anyone else it would hurt, arching into Lucifer as hot thick seed shot out all over their chests as Micah's hand clenched into the feathers tight and his hole spasmed, it only took one more thrust a second later before Lucifer came filling the angel full below him with his hot cum.

The whole house shook the lights flickering as the two angels came together their grace mingling for a few seconds, light periwinkle and orange red coming together in a beautiful bright light show as they reached their climax in the dark cocoon of their feathers.

 

_"I love you Luc" Micah whispered into the warm safe cocoon "I love you too always will my beautiful angel" Lucifer whispered back._

 

Lucifer laid next to Micah both panting as they came down from their highs, Micah giggled happily "That was even better then I remember" Micah said "That's because you missed my cock so much" Lucifer teased chuckling a bit, Micah propped his elbow up head on his hand looking at the archangel "Shower and then back to bed?" Micah asked Luci smirked and looked into the bright green orbs looking at him so much love and admiration radiating from them "Sure and then round two?" Lucifer asked "Only if we can take it slow this time" Micah said rolling over ontop of Lucifer "I can't promise that" Lucifer said smirking before kissing the angel he loved so dearly.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Micah link  
> http://franksphantomartist.deviantart.com/art/Angel-of-Miracles-Lucifer-s-Lover-655441255


	8. Being Human pt. 2 of 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel gets up to some smutty stuff with the now human skinwalker Jasper.
> 
> Shower sex, dirty talk, Alpha/Omega, knotting, claiming, mating.

Gabriel walked with Jasper around town showing him stores and how to buy things, he showed him cross walks and trash bins and human food, as they walked he also explained other things like how to get dressed or how to use utensils and other things, he basically kept talking until he told him everything and anything he knew about how to be human, Gabriel had been around a long time and even if he didn't use half that knowledge he still knew how to do things, most of it Jasper knew already with his time being a dog and watching the Winchester's even if he didn't do it himself he got the idea pretty much, there were only a few things he had no clue about, how to take a shower, how to eat with silver ware, how to brush his teeth and how to get dressed. 

As nite fell Gabriel and Jasper went back to an apartment Gabriel deemed his there were something's he could only show him properly in a house, Jasper stood there looking around as he bit his nails again. "Alright, stop doing that" Gabriel said sternly and shoved another sucker into Jasper's mouth "That's disgusting" Gabe added "I can't help it I'm nervous" Jasper said "About what? I'm here you shouldn't be nervous" he said as Gabriel opened the near by door to a bathroom "I personally never use it but you smell" Gabriel said "Oh that's the toilet" Gabriel said nonchalantly before walking over to the shower turning it on to a comfortable temperature "Ok I'm going to show-" he cut himself off as he saw Jasper yelp and jump back from the water the hiss frightening him "Its not going to hurt you just get in" Gabriel said and then sighed softly "Fine will it be ok if I joined you?" Gabriel asked Jasper nodded "Please?" Jasper whispered as if talking would make the water angry. Gabriel snapped his fingers and his clothes were off Jasper gulped staring at Gabriel he was almost drooling "Stop it you dog and get undressed I'm not going to snap my fingers and remove it for you you have to learn, besides I'm not going to be here all the time" Gabriel said Jasper put his sucker on the sink and started to take his clothes of very awkwardly Gabriel rolled his eyes "No, no, no like this" Gabriel said fumbling with Jasper's clothes first the shirt came off then the pants, when gabe got to that he snickered "Rwar" he teased as the tops of his hands brushed a very obvious bulge, Jasper brushed his hard cock against Gabriel's hands just slightly but of course the trickster felt it "You're mind is so dirty what two guys can't give each other a shower without it going to the gutter?" Gabriel teased and chuckled "Sorry I-" Jasper said "I know you want to fuck my brains out buuuuuut I have a job to do and we can get to that later" Gabriel said "Trust me Fido you're not the only one who wants it" Gabriel said as he finished taking Jasper's clothes off explaining the process.

Once both their clothes were off Gabriel pulled the curtain back ignoring his own hard on and Jasper's leaking hard on "Do all skinwalker's have that kind of cock?" Gabriel asked because Jasper was born a skinwalker he had a more animorphic like cock that was all pink instead of his skin color, Jasper looked down "I'm not sure" Jasper answered as Gabriel got in first grabbing Jasper's hand and coaxing him into the shower, once the hot spray hit Jasper he jumped from shock "Hey, hey calm down it's ok, it feels nice ya?" Gabriel soothed as he ran the water all around Jasper's torso, Gabriel tried to concentrate on the lesson but fuck was Jasper hot, If he wouldn't have felt like such an ass about it he'd jump him right then and there. 

"Alright so after you get your hair wet you take this" Gabriel began holding up a bottle of shampoo, Jasper's nose flared filling with Gabriel's arousal he growled deep in his chest his cock twitching and he couldn't concentrate on Gabriel's words they all just seemed to flow together as Gabriel talked and scrubbed the shampoo and conditioner into Jasper's head, Gabriel's blunt fingernails felt so good against the skinwalker's scalp "And that's pretty much it other then washing your body-" Gabriel stopped and shook his head as his mind filled with dirty thoughts "and your brain is distracting me what is wrong with you?" Gabriel asked chuckling slightly. 

It happened so quickly one minute Gabriel was standing in front of Jasper, the next the side of his face was pressed into the tile wall his body closely following it, he felt Jasper's erection press into the dip between his asscheeks. "When I've thought about this I never thought I'd be the bitch" Gabriel laughed slightly, Jasper ran his nose along Gabe's hair smelling his scent he lapped at the water droplets as the water from the shower continued to pour down near by them, Jasper nipped at the shell of Gabriel's ear as he continued to lap at the water following it down to his neck "Have you ever had sex before like what's that like? Was it with a female?" Gabriel asked Jasper growled before sinking his teeth into the section of skin between Gabriel's neck and shoulder it was suppose to be a warning as well as a claim on him, Gabriel hissed in pain it didn't hurt to bad maybe just his pride. "Woah big guy come on now" Gabriel said aaaand he was still talking, Jasper pulled his teeth out and lapped soothingly at the angry red teeth marks before kissing the same spot "Shut up and be a good bitch" Jasper growled he was so sex starved and aroused that his animal instincts were kicking in clouding his judgement and thoughts "Did you just claim me?" Gabriel asked "Because I'm pretty sure you should ask before-" Gabriel inhaled sharply as Jasper shoved his entire length up to his knot into Gabriel the water and soap making excellent lube. Jasper growled the tight hot heat felt so good around his cock "Fuck big boy" was all Gabe said that time "Stop talking and fuck my cock, the only thing I wanna hear from you is moaning and my name understand my little bitch?" Jasper growled next to Gabe's ear his soft deep voice sending shivers down the archangels spine, Gabriel groaned at the words fuck who knew he'd like being talked too like that? Wait wasn't this like a fetish or something? Gabriel had read somewhere about alpha and omega kink and come to think of it he was literally living it in a way. "Yes fuck yes...alpha" he added on testing the waters Jasper growled h pulled almost all the way out and slammed roughly back in gripping a fist full of Gabriel's long brown hair, the archangel chuckled as he groaned "Good little omega now fuck my cock" Jasper whispered turning Gabriel's head bringing him into a rough but passionate kiss as Gabriel fucked himself on Jasper's cock his own cock was leaking it felt so good and every time he hit the knot at the end he groaned wantonly he couldn't wait to feel what that felt like inside him being bigger then the rest of the skinwalker's cock.

Gabriel continued to fuck himself at a slow pace on Jasper's cock before Jasper got impatient and grabbed Gabriel's hips slamming into the archangel's tight hole hitting Gabriel's prostate with his hard upward thrust, Jasper took hold of Gabriel's cock "You going to take my cum? Fill you up so much it'll leak out of you, you want that hmm little omega?" Jasper whispered gruffly his voice rough and hoarse, he wasn't going to last very long, as he stroked Gabriel's cock from steam to tip "Yes, Fuck fill me with your cum, alpha" Gabe cried out he squeezed his eyes shut seeing stars as he spilled over into Jasper's hand the water washing it away in a few seconds, As Jasper stroked him trough the archangel's orgasm he slammed all the way into Gabriel his knot lodging itself inside him expanding a bit and locking inside his hot cum filled Gabriel's tight ass as he bit into the same spot he claimed Gabriel with earlier, Gabriel gasped a huge grin on his face "Fuck!" He exclaimed the feeling of being so full and the pain in his neck exploded together as more cum shot out of his cock.

They both rested there panting Jasper's head leaned against the tile wall "I'm Sorry" Jasper whispered Gabriel was grinning "Don't that was the best fuck I've had in a long time big boy" Gabriel said as Jasper's knot dislodged itself and his cock shrunk back down Gabriel moaned as the cum spilt down his thighs "I didn't mean to hurt you" Jasper said seeing the claiming mark he thumbed it gently, Gabriel snapped his fingers and they were both in the king sized bed all dried off and clean "Don't apologize I loved it" Gabriel said and saw the hurt puppy look on Jasper's face he turned over so he hovered over Jasper slightly he grabbed the skinwalker's face gently "If I didn't want it I could have stopped you I'm a freaking archangel for father's sake" Gabriel said before gently kissing Jasper but it didn't soothe Jasper too much and he whined as he bit his nails, Gabriel pulled Jasper's hand away gently "We've been besties for a long time Fido and I trust you I knew what ever you said or did to me you didn't mean it in a disrespectful or harming way I know you have nothing but love for me" Gabriel said he nuzzled him gently hoping the animal like affection would help but all he was reading from the skinwalker was nervousness and doubt. "You won't get rid of the mark?" Jasper asked "Are you kidding me? Pffft no way" Gabriel said "Do you love me?" Jasper asked "You should know by now that I do I wouldn't want to be anyone else's omega but next time I wanna top" Gabriel chuckled before kissing Jasper, the skinwalker knew he had chosen the right mate and best friend to stand by him. 

[End]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jasper link  
> http://franksphantomartist.deviantart.com/art/Gabriel-s-Skinwalkler-656038626


	9. Supernatural Convention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuck is at a Supernatural convention, jealousy ensues.
> 
> Based loosely on the events of The Real Ghostbusters, doesn't get into the episode too deeply.  
> Non smut version

Ainsley had tagged along with Chuck when he got a call about the Supernatural Convention that was to take place in Vermillion, Ohio at an orphanage type hotel thing Ainsley, didn't know what the hell to call it, Ainsley had dressed up like Jo Harvelle. Ainsley was pretty and feminine enough and his thick British accent was easily transformed into a lighter more girly British accent, he wore a simple red and white flannel, green jacket, and dark blue denim jeans, Ainsley had decided that Chuck and him should keep their relationship on the wraps while they were here because he didn't want any drama or some how ruin Carver Edlund's name, so it was light touches and secret make out sessions in one of the empty rooms. Chuck of course wasn't keen on this he craved too touch Ainsley just as much as Ainsley did him, now it wasn't meant to be sexual but just being around the other and the caring, sweet touches. It was as if they were addicted to one another almost.

Ainsley really didn't like Becky and when they found out Becky called Sam and Dean Ainsley liked her even less she was literally a crazy fan girl, they were all currently at the bar area Sam and Dean were talking with Chuck, Becky sat near by and Ainsley kept getting hit on as he stood near the bar, until the non gay/bi guys realized Ainsley was male and got disgusted and ran off, Ainsley liked it when they ran off, he was getting more and more annoyed and Chuck was with the brothers so he didn't want to trouble him. The other thing was pissing him off was that some of them grabbed his ass probably drunk enough to get the courage to do so these guys were such geeks, Ainsley liked getting his ass groped and messed with it, but not by random strangers, sure he did have a fine ass, round and not too hard but that didn't mean anyone just got to grab it. "I swear to bloody hell if one more person touches my arse I'm going to punch someone" Ainsley said angrily to himself, he wasn't even drinking, well alcohol anyways, just a virgin margarita and that was it. That's when a guy grabbed his ass again squeezing hard. "Bloody hell!" Ainsley growled and turned on the guy who let go of Ainsley and backed off a bit "Hasn't anyone told you it's not noice to grab a lady's arse?" He asked Chuck looked over timidly watching, he couldn't just let this go he didn't even realize what was going on until Ainsley shouted he was concerned with the whole ghost thing, Chuck took a deep breath this would go fine no one needed to get hurt and he mustered up the courage, walking up to Ainsley and the guy smiling his pearly whites. "There you are darling" Chuck said after clearing his throat getting a bravado up as he wrapped his arm around Ainsley's waist protectively pulling the taller man toward him. "I'm sorry did I interrupt something?" He asked...well squeaked slightly. Ainsley giggled and kissed Chuck's mouth a slight but meaningful peck, "Uh no sorry Mr. Edlund" the guy said out of respect for Carver Edlund and walked away "Look at ye luv that was bloody sexy" Ainsley purred into Chuck's ear, which was now turning red because Chuck was blushing "W-Well yaaa know I'm the man of this whole thing" Chuck said still blushing as he joked around. "No luv I thought I was you're the one whose a timid mouse" Ainsley teased "Not all the time" Chuck said back "I wouldn't hae ye any other way luv, speaking of having you how bout we go find a room and" Ainsley trailed off messing with Chuck's beautiful soft hair, Chuck squeaked and blushed even more, no one really seemed too be paying attention much except Sam and Dean who were grinning and giving thumbs up, everyone else was to drunk at the moment so this was safe to show a little affection. "As much as I love that sound of that I-I can't I have some panel thing I have to do" Chuck sighed softly "Later definitely" Chuck said with a nod before stroking Ainsley's cheek with his thumb, Ainsley smiled and kissed him a bitter deeper then last time Chuck shyly and quickly kissed back before pulling completely away from Ainsley "I love yeh, mouse" Ainsley said squeezing his hand "I love you too angel" Chuck said back.

The panel went on and on and Chuck was just babbling now but they had to keep everyone in while Sam and Dean took care of the ghost problem, Ainsley sat near Chuck on the stage when someone spoke up with a question "Ya I have a question what's the pretty girls name?" The guy asked "Well I'm Jo Harvelle" Ainsley said and smiled playing the part complete with his version of Jo's voice, Ainsley looked over at Chuck who looked like his shy timid self but Ainsley could see a slight jealousy rising up. "Do you have a boyfriend?" The guy asked, Ainsley laughed "Yes I dae" Ainsley said nodding stealing a glance at Chuck "Ok that's enough asking questions too 'Jo' after all this is a panel for me right?" Chuck asked "So um I lost my virginity at 16 and she went around saying that-" Chuck went right on talking again. That's when someone up to leave and Chuck sprang into action as did Ainsley, albeit the Brit was shocked at Chuck's bravery. Chuck grabbed an iron and swung at the ghost as Ainsley lunged forward with a cry of "Luv, careful" as he slammed the door shut and re-salted it, Ainsley then noticed Becky staring a Chuck with this star struck look he gritted his teeth and then went to Chuck's side "You ok ya?" Ainsley said softly cooing a bit, Chuck nodded heaving still as he bent over resting his hands on his knees "Come on let's get back to the stage" Ainsley said as he stroked Chuck's shoulder just slightly. 

After Sam and Dean took care of the ghost Becky approached Chuck in an empty hall "That was pretty brave what you did back there, it was totally a turn on we should get like lunch or something I'd love th-" Becky was caught off as Ainsley walked down the hall toward Chuck his fake breasts and make up gone, now you could see he was a guy, he grabbed Chuck and shoved him into a near by wall. Chuck and Becky both wide eyed and shocked, Chuck however was shocked in a good way their lips met in a passionate warm kiss tongues flicking out for the others warm mouth before they pulled away for air "That was one of the hottest things I've seen ye dae" Ainsley said "Ya well I try" Chuck squeaked out smiling shyly his face red. "Wait you two are together?!" Becky asked "Duh you glaikit yampy bitch" Ainsley said harshly turning and looking at her fury and jealousy in Ainsley's eyes "Was that necessary?" Chuck asked as Becky stormed off "She's been pissing me off all nite and Im protective of my men" Ainsley said innocently Chuck scoffed a laugh and grinned "Come on let's go say good bye and get back to the hotel" Chuck said "Mmmm I like that sound of that" Ainsley added "Can I be top this time?" Chuck asked hopefully Ainsley laughed "We'll see, luv" 

 

[End]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ainsley link  
> http://franksphantomartist.deviantart.com/art/Chuck-God-s-Favorite-Human-660010766


	10. Supernatural Convention smut version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuck is at a Supernatural convention, jealousy ensues.
> 
> Anal fingering, dirty talk, blowjobs, handjobs. 
> 
> Based loosely on the events of The Real Ghostbusters, doesn't get into the episode too deeply.

Ainsley had tagged along with Chuck when he got a call about the Supernatural Convention that was to take place in Vermillion, Ohio at an orphanage type hotel thing Ainsley, didn't know what the hell to call it, Ainsley had dressed up like Jo Harvelle. Ainsley was pretty and feminine enough and his thick British accent was easily transformed into a lighter more girly British accent, he wore a simple red and white flannel, green jacket, and dark blue denim jeans, Ainsley had decided that Chuck and him should keep their relationship on the wraps while they were here because he didn't want any drama or some how ruin Carver Edlund's name, so it was light touches and secret make out sessions in one of the empty rooms. Chuck of course wasn't keen on this he craved too touch Ainsley just as much as Ainsley did him, now it wasn't meant to be sexual but just being around the other and the caring, sweet touches. It was as if they were addicted to one another almost.

Ainsley really didn't like Becky and when they found out Becky called Sam and Dean Ainsley liked her even less she was literally a crazy fan girl, they were all currently at the bar area Sam and Dean were talking with Chuck, Becky sat near by and Ainsley kept getting hit on as he stood near the bar, until the non gay/bi guys realized Ainsley was male and got disgusted and ran off, Ainsley liked it when they ran off, he was getting more and more annoyed and Chuck was with the brothers so he didn't want to trouble him. The other thing was pissing him off was that some of them grabbed his ass probably drunk enough to get the courage to do so these guys were such geeks, Ainsley liked getting his ass groped and messed with it, but not by random strangers, sure he did have a fine ass, round and not too hard but that didn't mean anyone just got to grab it. "I swear to bloody hell if one more person touches my arse I'm going to punch someone" Ainsley said angrily to himself, he wasn't even drinking, well alcohol anyways, just a virgin margarita and that was it. That's when a guy grabbed his ass again squeezing hard. "Bloody hell!" Ainsley growled and turned on the guy who let go of Ainsley and backed off a bit "Hasn't anyone told you it's not noice to grab a lady's arse?" He asked Chuck looked over timidly watching, he couldn't just let this go he didn't even realize what was going on until Ainsley shouted he was concerned with the whole ghost thing, Chuck took a deep breath this would go fine no one needed to get hurt and he mustered up the courage, walking up to Ainsley and the guy smiling his pearly whites. "There you are darling" Chuck said after clearing his throat getting a bravado up as he wrapped his arm around Ainsley's waist protectively pulling the taller man toward him. "I'm sorry did I interrupt something?" He asked...well squeaked slightly. Ainsley giggled and kissed Chuck's mouth a slight but meaningful peck, "Uh no sorry Mr. Edlund" the guy said out of respect for Carver Edlund and walked away "Look at ye luv that was bloody sexy" Ainsley purred into Chuck's ear, which was now turning red because Chuck was blushing "W-Well yaaa know I'm the man of this whole thing" Chuck said still blushing as he joked around. "No luv I thought I was you're the one whose a timid mouse" Ainsley teased "Not all the time" Chuck said back "I wouldn't hae ye any other way luv, speaking of having you how bout we go find a room and" Ainsley trailed off messing with Chuck's beautiful soft hair, Chuck squeaked and blushed even more, no one really seemed too be paying attention much except Sam and Dean who were grinning and giving thumbs up, everyone else was to drunk at the moment so this was safe to show a little affection. "As much as I love that sound of that I-I can't I have some panel thing I have to do" Chuck sighed softly "Later definitely" Chuck said with a nod before stroking Ainsley's cheek with his thumb, Ainsley smiled and kissed him a bitter deeper then last time Chuck shyly and quickly kissed back before pulling completely away from Ainsley "I love yeh, mouse" Ainsley said squeezing his hand "I love you too angel" Chuck said back.

The panel went on and on and Chuck was just babbling now but they had to keep everyone in while Sam and Dean took care of the ghost problem, Ainsley sat near Chuck on the stage when someone spoke up with a question "Ya I have a question what's the pretty girls name?" The guy asked "Well I'm Jo Harvelle" Ainsley said and smiled playing the part complete with his version of Jo's voice, Ainsley looked over at Chuck who looked like his shy timid self but Ainsley could see a slight jealousy rising up. "Do you have a boyfriend?" The guy asked, Ainsley laughed "Yes I dae" Ainsley said nodding stealing a glance at Chuck "Ok that's enough asking questions too 'Jo' after all this is a panel for me right?" Chuck asked "So um I lost my virginity at 16 and she went around saying that-" Chuck went right on talking again. That's when someone up to leave and Chuck sprang into action as did Ainsley, albeit the Brit was shocked at Chuck's bravery. Chuck grabbed an iron and swung at the ghost as Ainsley lunged forward with a cry of "Luv, careful" as he slammed the door shut and re-salted it, Ainsley then noticed Becky staring a Chuck with this star struck look he gritted his teeth and then went to Chuck's side "You ok ya?" Ainsley said softly cooing a bit, Chuck nodded heaving still as he bent over resting his hands on his knees "Come on let's get back to the stage" Ainsley said as he stroked Chuck's shoulder just slightly. 

After Sam and Dean took care of the ghost Becky approached Chuck in an empty hall "That was pretty brave what you did back there, it was totally a turn on we should get like lunch or something I'd love th-" Becky was caught off as Ainsley walked down the hall toward Chuck his fake breasts and make up gone, now you could see he was a guy, he grabbed Chuck and shoved him into a near by wall. Chuck and Becky both wide eyed and shocked, Chuck however was shocked in a good way their lips met in a passionate warm kiss tongues flicking out for the others warm mouth before they pulled away for air "That was one of the hottest things I've seen ye dae" Ainsley said "Ya well I try" Chuck squeaked out smiling shyly his face red. "Wait you two are together?!" Becky asked "Duh you glaikit yampy bitch" Ainsley said harshly turning and looking at her fury and jealousy in Ainsley's eyes "Was that necessary?" Chuck asked as Becky stormed off "She's been pissing me off all nite and Im protective of my men" Ainsley said innocently Chuck scoffed a laugh and grinned "Come on let's go say good bye and get back to the hotel" Chuck said "Mmmm I like that sound of that" Ainsley added "Can I be top this time?" Chuck asked hopefully Ainsley laughed "We'll see, luv" 

Back at the hotel they barely managed to get in the door before clothes went flying, hands grabbing at hair and skin as they exchanged urgent kisses lips and teeth colliding together. Once both parties were naked Ainsley got Chuck on the bed before hovering over the smaller man the initial need of not touching and kissing the other calmed. "Blimey you're beautiful, luv" Ainsley breathed out as those bright blue eyes filled with lust black replacing bright blue till there was only a thin ring of the gorgeous color, Chuck's hair was mussed up, his chest heaving and his hard cock rested just under his navel already leaking pre cum as he stared at Ainsley with anticipation, Ainsley took his time kissing and sucking tenderly at Chuck's skin reveling in the sweet little gasps and moans Chuck made as Ainsley trailed the kisses down Chuck's body his hands running down Chuck's arms, sides, legs, anywhere he could touch and stroke he did he loved making sure Chuck got the most out of each encounter more concerned with the others release then his own, Chuck absolutely loved his human, so caring with all walks of life and sweet to everyone he met (except Becky) he was also gentle with everything, Chuck would often tease him and say he was an angel in disguise sent here just for Chuck of course it was just playful banter. Ainsley got down to Chuck's cock and it throbbed in anticipation as Chuck watched Ainsley his breathing labored. Ainsley thoroughly licked Chuck's cock from steam to tip a few times sucking here and there, Chuck made delicious mewling noises as he gripped the sheets, arching into Ainsley's mouth slightly Ainsley moaned against Chuck's cock as the very sound of Chuck's pleasure caused Ainsley's cock to leak onto the sheets below him it got him so turned on hearing those gorgeous noises. Ainsley went farther down and rolled one of Chuck's balls in his mouth laving his tongue around and around, Chuck's hand flew into the long strawberry golden locks gripping firmly but not too hard. "That feels so good angel" Chuck breathed out his head pressed into the pillow, Ainsley's left hand went to Chuck's now drooling cock pumping it up and down painfully slow as his other hand slipped a finger into Chuck's tight ring of muscles he pumped both hands at slow paces feeling Chuck clench around his finger he added another working him open and curling his fingers a bit as he went deeper in hitting Chuck's prostate, Chuck brought his hips up and down onto those long fingers fucking them with earnest, The combination of Ainsley's hands working his cock and ass and his sweet talented mouth switching between sucking and licking his balls was too much for the prophet. A string of sweet little moans and curses came from Chuck's mouth "F f fuck I'm gunna-" Chuck groaned and quickly pulling Ainsley too his mouth roughly and urgently kissing the Brit as his cock sputtered and hot thick cum shot between their bellies as Ainsley's mouth swallowed up Chuck's cry of ecstasy. 

They pulled away panting for air Ainsley pulling his hands away from Chuck when Chuck realized Ainsley hadn't come yet he swiped his hand through his own cum and grabbed ahold of Ainsley's painfully hard and drooling cock the tip red from how hard he was, Chuck pressed his lips to the Brit's ear as he dragged his hand up and down twisting a bit as he applied pressure "You like it when I fuck your fingers don't you? Dirty little angel, you love hearing me moan and call out your name don't you?" As Chuck talked and worked Ainsley's cock the Brit whimpered and and fucked into Chuck's hand "Fuck you look so gorgeous fucking my hand, wanna fuck me so bad don't you? Make it so I forget my name" Chuck whispered and he moaned lewdly into Ainsley's ear before the taller man cried out chuck's name over and over in a chant as he hit the breaking point and the fire in his belly exploded hot cum covering Chuck's hand as he came, Chuck worked him through his orgasm before letting go of the softening cock. "Fuck luv, I love it when yeh talk like that" Ainsley said panting Chuck shyly looked down blushing beat red, Chuck wasn't dominating or one for dirty talk but he'd do it for Ainsley because even though the Brit liked being on top he also liked Chuck's voice and he loved it when Chuck talked like a little slut. "Thank you, luv you're so amazing" Ainsley said "It's the least I can do for you" Chuck said bashfully "I love yeh so much my little mouse" Ainsley whispered sleepily "I love you too angel" Chuck said back as he kissed Ainsley's head a smile on his lips as he fell asleep. 

[End]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ainsley link  
> http://franksphantomartist.deviantart.com/art/Chuck-God-s-Favorite-Human-660010766


	11. God's Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuck reveals himself as God 
> 
> Sweet love making, grace kink, grace powered orgasms, smut, sensual smut, song fic,

Chuck Shurley had met Ainsley Addison when he got into a car accident he couldn't very well walk away from that now could he? Ainsley had been the nurse that took care of him, he had three broken ribs, a concussion and internal bleeding when he showed up, Ainsley learned quickly about Chuck's headaches and that he was a prophet of the lord and Chuck learned that Ainsley was born in England, his parents moved when he was 14, had been a hunter for most his life with his two brothers William and Nigel, Chuck also learned he went to medical school travelled to Africa to help the sick there till he was 30 and had came back home to work at the local hospital Chuck was currently at, Ainsley was an angel in disguise a humanitarian, Ainsley did everything for everyone and anything he was always kind and loving and tried to do good each and every day, the perfect example of how chuck wanted humans to be, he gave Chuck hope in humanity and he felt himself fall hard for this human, he was this sweet gentle pure thing and chuck knew that he couldn't have favorites with humanity he had to love them equally but that didn't work for the angels either now did it?  
After Chuck got out of the hospital Ainsley and him started going out of course it was Ainsley that asked him out.

Ainsley walked down the steps of Chuck's home carrying a duffle bag and he set it by the door, ever since Lucifer was released and then put back Ainsley had gotten back into hunting and had been helping the Winchester's. Ainsley looked into the living room Chuck was sat at his desk as usual his glasses on his face and his mug in hand Ainsley smiled he hated this part, Ainsley walked over smiling gently at the other man, Chuck had plains he needed to meet with Metatron and write his autobiography he was mulling over leaving earth for good letting Amara have it but he didn't know if he could do that.

"Hey, luv the boys want me to go help em out I'm not sure how long I'll be gone or what exactly they need help with they just said they needed my help." Ainsley said as he crouched in front of Chuck looking up into his beautiful blue eyes "Yeh can come with me." Ainsley added "No....No I'll be fine here" Chuck said hesitantly Ainsley smiled warmly he hated leaving Chuck like this it was always torture when he was away from his blue eyed love. Ainsley leaned up and cupped Chuck's face kissing him deeply open mouthed and passionately Chuck's eyes slipped closed as he savored the kiss his heart clenched in pain like it was being smashed over and over. Once they pulled apart Ainsley didn't go very far his lips hovered just over Chuck's his eyes lust blown maybe there was time for making love. "God, I want yeh so badly" Ainsley whispered their breath mingling as Ainsley's lips brushed Chuck's with each word. 

Chuck chuckled pulling back a few inches "Funny you should mention that....I need to tell you something very important" Chuck began he hoped this wouldn't end up badly his palms were sweaty and his whole body shook ever so slightly. "What? What is it Charles?" Ainsley said a feeling of dread washed over him "You might wanna sit down for this..." Chuck mumbled and Ainsley gulped tears prickling the corners of his eyes, was he breaking up with him? Ainsley thought as he plopped down onto the couch near them, Chuck stood as Ainsley sniffled covering his mouth Chuck could hear his thoughts as clear as his own he did see and hear everything after all. "No, no it's not that, I'm not" Chuck began and sighed heavily "......I'm god Ainsley" Chuck finished Ainsley looked up at him "What?" Ainsley asked he felt relieved the dread almost fully washing away and then it came back if Chuck was God then he'd still leave him he was just a mortal, Chuck showed him his true self it was like being wrapped in intense warmth, like he was home, Ainsley squinted against the light only being able to see a faint silhouette of a man, before Chuck faded back out and looked like Chuck again, the warmth faded and it felt oddly cold. 

"Im sorry I didn't tell you sooner" Chuck said and snapped his fingers popping right next to Ainsley, who wasn't fazed by this the first thing that popped into his head was why? "Why? Why me? There are so many other better people out there why me God?" Ainsley whispered "Please don't use the g word, just Chuck or Charles in your case is fine" Chuck said before continuing. "You are sweet, kind, caring, loving and gentle to everyone, every single person you meet leaves in a better mood then when before they met you-" Chuck began "Except Becky" Ainsley sniffled but laughed "Ya," Chuck laughed a bit grabbing Ainsley's hands squeezing tightly looking into his red tear rimmed green eyes. "You bring happiness to everyone, I felt it, you have that need to help people to protect them from this world there's a reason I call you angel you're a human angel, a perfect example of how my angels are pure inside and out, if only you could see how brightly your soul shines and feel how warm it feels." Chuck finished "That's why I chose you that's why I love you you're my favorite human, you think with what happened with Lucifer you think I'd learn not to have favorites but no ones perfect not even me" Chuck chuckled a bit, Ainsley let everything sink in and then he went wide eyed turning toward Chuck.

"Oh my god I mean er Chuck," he said quickly and then continued "We and I and we oh my god er-" Ainsley stumbled over his words "Ainsley, Ainsley, You can say the expression" Chuck said pressing his hands into the taller man's shoulders. Ainsley took a deep breath tears slipping down his cheeks "We, we slept together-" his eyes bugged out in shocked "Oh god I Fucked yeh, I made ye do so many prevented things oh my god I'm so sorry I-" Ainsley was almost sobbing out but was caught off by Chuck's laughter that was too cute this was exactly why Chuck loved Ainsley was he yelling at him about the things he didn't stop or asking him a million questions? No, he was worried about Chuck being uncomfortable and forcing him into things he didn't want to do. 

"You didn't make me do anything I didn't want to do Ainsley," Chuck said smiling those pearly whites wiping the tears from Ainsley's cheeks as he began to card his fingers through Ainsley's hair holding his head close to his neck as he soothed him. "We've had so many good memories and I've enjoyed every single one, I love how gentle and caring you are more concerned with how much pleasure I'm having that you don't even care if you get off or not, you've never forced me into sex or forced me to bottom because I enjoy doing those things with you it's makes me happy too see you so happy that I'm happy" Chuck said softly wiping at the tears "I didn't hurt you? I didn't force you?" Ainsley asked "Noooo I told you of course not" Chuck said pressing their foreheads together. 

"You're not going to leave me? Oh god please please don't leave me" Ainsley said grabbing onto Chuck pulling him into him "Ainsley, Ainsley you'll always be with me and I'll always be with you, I love you angel" Chuck said stroking the taller man's hair "You must be holding so much burden and stress Chuck I'm so sorry if I can do anything to help yeh please-" Ainsley began Chuck pressed his finger too Ainsley's lips "Shhhhh I know, I know you've done so much for me more then you'll ever know Angel" Chuck said staring at Ainsley with intense bright blue eyes, he couldn't tell him his plains to leave he didn't even know if he was going to do them, but he did know that he could make one last romp memorable. "Close you're eyes" Chuck whispered before he kissed Ainsley gently but sweetly and they were teleported. 

Once Ainsley opened his eyes he noticed they were not in Chuck's bedroom but in a meadow surrounded by trees on all sides, the sun shining brightly the sound of a water fall near them rushing into a river that cut through the one side of trees, there were butterflies and pink and white wild flowers all over the meadow, Ainsley turned in a circle taking in the few "Where are we?" He asked "I created this place just for this occasion" Chuck answered he waved his hand and there was a plush double bed in front of them it was white and looked like a cloud, like if you'd lay on it you'd sink into and never come out. Chuck approached Ainsley grabbing his hips and pulling their waists together as he set the pace, slowly their lips met in a slow passionate kiss, a bright light flickered between their lips Chuck using his great grace to make it even more special, Ainsley could feel so much love through the grace that he felt dizzy and like he was floating it was the best feeling a human could experience, Chuck waves his hand and their clothes disappeared Ainsley didn't even notice the warmth in the air cocooned them safe and warm.  
Chuck lowered them down onto the bed hovering over Ainsley just now breaking the intense warm kiss, Ainsley breathed heavily through his nose his eyes wide and staring up at Chuck as they sunk into the bed a bit.

Chuck gently kissed down Ainsley's body sucking and licking into Ainsley's skin it was his turn to worship Ainsley like Ainsley did him so many times over, his grace flowed out of him in a slow steady stream with each kiss just enough to make it magical and the best damn thing he ever felt the skin glowed where each kiss landed lighting up Ainsley's nerves a tingling warmth spread through his body, Ainsley sighed and moaned softly and sweetly as much as he liked dirty talk and rough sex now wasn't the time for it. Chuck gently slid his three fingers into Ainsley's warm hole easily able to due to his powers, his grace causing the burn to be non existent Ainsley's senses lit up and his penis drooled pre cum down the shaft and pooling beneath his testicles, Chuck worked him open for the sensation not because it was necessary before he pulled away, "I love you, my angel" Chuck whispered before bringing him into a kiss slipping into Ainsley's wanting hole, Ainsley whimpered and writhed below Chuck gripping onto the sheets as Chuck's grace spread throughout his body as Chuck started moving slowly. Every move was sensual and slow so much love put into each motion. 

Ainsley and Chuck's mouths stayed connected with each thrust they were open mouthed and tongues flicked against one another, Ainsley was barely conscious from the overwhelming feeling of love and adoration they weren't even going at it and he could already feel himself getting exhausted from the sheer pleasure, Chuck concentrated on giving Ainsley pleasure the flushed look of drunk bliss on Ainsley's face and the pleasure areas of his mind lighting up like crazy he knew the Brit wouldn't last, a few more thrusts and controlled grace straight to Ainsley's prostate and it was over. Ainsley cried out as Chuck pulled away from this kiss groaning into the side of Ainsley's head gripping the lush strawberry blonde hair, Ainsley's mind went blank and white light and stars exploded behind his eyelids as he felt like he was floating in a warm, soft, safe cocoon, like he was so high he wasn't on earth anymore, Chuck looked down at the deliriously blessed out Human and smiled he'd done his job right, Chuck pulled his flaccid cock out of Ainsley and rolled over onto his side looking down at Ainsley his pupils encompassed his whole iris and he looked so out of it for a good four minutes before he slowly blinked "Wow...." he slurred a bit a goofy smile plastered on his face "Ainsley? Angel? You there?" He asked Ainsley slowly nodded "Ya....mouse?" He was still out of it but at least he was talking "I have to go now" Chuck said softly "Wow..." Ainsley said again Chuck smiled and chuckled he'd keep an eye on him while he met Metatron and after he was back from wherever he was at he'd send Ainsley to where the Winchester's were "I love you my little angel I'll see you soon" Chuck said stroking back Ainsley's hair carding his fingers through it, this human was so special too him he loved him with every fiber of his being more then any other human. 

If I had wings  
Like Noah’s dove  
I’d fly up the river  
To the one I love  
Fare thee well, oh honey, fare thee well  
I knew a man  
Was long and tall  
He moved his body  
Like a cannon ball  
Oh fare thee well, oh honey, fare thee well  
Remember one night  
In drizzling rain  
Hand ‘round my heart  
I felt an aching pain  
Fare thee well, oh honey, fare thee well  
One of these days  
It won’t be long  
You’ll call my name  
And I’ll be gone  
Fare thee well, oh honey, fare thee well  
Fare thee well  
\--------------------------------

Ainsley rushed outside with Dean and Sam as they looked at the God amulet as it glowed brightly as everyone who had died started rising up good as new, they walked a bit more and they saw Chuck Ainsley ran into his chest being sure not too knock him over as he did so, he was arched over Chuck slightly and Chuck chuckled and hugged him back tightly as Ainsley nuzzled his face into Chuck's neck taking in his scent as he did so before they kissed lips gliding together perfectly for a few seconds before Chuck pulled away from the kiss and looked at the boy's smiling slightly. "We should probably talk" Chuck said. 

[End]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ainsley link  
> http://franksphantomartist.deviantart.com/art/Chuck-God-s-Favorite-Human-660010766


	12. Dean curious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean meets a very interesting creature from space.
> 
>  
> 
> Pwp, loads of smut, dean bottoms, first time anal sex, dirty talk.

Sam and Dean had been hunting a Crocotta, a monster that feeds on human souls, The brothers got some leads that lead them to an old farm they heard scuffling inside the barn behind the house when they entered guns ready a huge hole in the roof letting moonlight in, they saw a human and a shimmering creature struggling, thinking that the shimmering camouflaged creature was actually to blame dean shot at it missing but it disappeared into the darkness "Are you alright?" Sam asked as Dean approached the seemingly human Crocotta not realizing that was the creature they were hunting, Dean helped the Crocotta up and the Crocotta opened its mouth in a wide oval and bit Dean, Sam went to shoot the Crocotta but in a blink of the eye the Crocotta was tackled into the ground the shimmering creature let out a high screech and the Crocotta struggled but then a glowing white spear like tip pierced right through the Crocotta's spine and killing it, the shimmering creature skittered off "Dean?!" Sam yelled rushing to his brother as Dean laid in his blood a huge chunk of flesh bit out of his neck, "We need to get you to a hos-" Sam began tears in his eyes but he was cut off as the shimmering creature skittered over, Dean was losing a lot of blood as his neck bled, he then passed out, revealing itself the creature was very feminine but flat chested and naked as well not that it mattered because it had no defining gender characteristics like genitals, breasts, etc, its paper white skin looked scaly and rough the only thing that was feminine was it's face and body type thin and slightly curvy, Sam stared wide eyed it screeched and Sam covered his ears pain pulsing in his ears "What is this thing?" Sam gasped watching as the creature leaned down licking the wound Dean had Sam stared in wonder as the wound healed, closing up the blood rushing back into Dean, the color coming back to Dean's face as his eyes fluttered up the creature camouflaged skittered up the wall in a flash watching with only bright yellow eyes showing "Dean? Dean? Are you ok?" Sam asked as he sat his brother up looking over at the two bright yellow eyes staring at them "What is that Dean?" He asked "It healed your wound and killed the Crocotta" Sam muttered neither of them had a clue what the hell the creature was, Sam didn't know much about pagan gods or their stories especially not Inuit gods. 

Dean stared at Aster and felt the spot on his neck "what the shit..."he mumbled. He read about something like Aster a long time ago. Yea Dean actually read something. "it's an Tatkret" he said and narrowed his eyes. There were mixed stories about the aster. Some said it was dangerous others said it was helpful and harmless to most. So Dean was wary, A grown Tatkret could transform into male and female versions of itself, it could heal with its saliva, teleport, cloak itself, climb up walls and it had almost like a honing plate in its head that tuned into languages, any language even animals, like a radio or satellite dish. "I suppose I should thank you..You speak english?" he asked. Hey he didn't know. So far all Aster had done is screech. He could do that too. He made light screeching noises as if taunting Aster trying to get a reaction and partly trying to honestly communicate with Aster. He watched that spiked tail flick about and felt a knot form in his stomach. He definitely didn't want to get on Aster's bad side.

Of course those stories also had different terms some called the asters some called them tatkret the Inuit word for moon and some, Aster blinked slowly and skittered over to dean stopping just shy of a foot or so aster was so fast it caused Sam to jump back "Dean aren't those suppose to be fickle I don't think you should mock it" He whispered aster revealed itself and laid low to the ground stomach pressed too it as it tilted its head its eyes flickered it screeched again and Sam winced holding his ears, "for the love of God English please" Sam begged almost at this rate their ears would bleed, aster sat up and tilted its head a static noise could be heard with bits of other languages like tuning a radio Sam exchanged a look with dean "English? Yes?" Aster asked Sam sighed relieved and a bit shocked "what's your name?" Sam asked looking at dean and then back aster went to screech again "in English!" Sam stopped aster "No English" aster added and skittered around dean "So you don't have an English name? Dean what do we do should we leave it?" Sam whispered to Dean.

Dean shrugged "You always said you wanted a puppy didn't you?" he joked. "We'll just call her..it...her... Aster" he said eyeing Aster., Aster was interesting. Aster seemed harmless aside from having impaled the crocotta. "My name is Dean...can you say dean?" he asked slowly. Aster seemed to know English enough. "D..eaaaa..n" he pronunciated slowly like Aster was a child.

Sam rolled his eyes "yes but that's not an animal it's an alien? Monster? Something but definitely not a puppy" Sam huffed and crossed his arms before he looked at aster again who tilted their head to the side listening to Dean "Deeeeeeeean" Aster repeated but it sounded screechy "Plus look at the way it looks we can't take that thing places I'm not sure it can even pass as looking normal ever" Sam added pointing aster looked at Sam and hissed warningly sam backed up hands up in defense "Call your alien off Dean" Sam slightly joked but he was still pretty wary.

Dean looked at Aster and chuckled "Come on Sammy it won't bite" He joked laughing more "So uh can you transform or something?" Dean asked it was starting to come back to Dean, something about them having three forms, a true form, a male form, and a female form.  
Aster changed forms first the female one which hand short black hair and yellow eyes and then the male form that looked basically the same just different genitalia, the darkness and shadows cloaked most of their body not showing too much off. Aster smacked the side of their skull shaking it a bit "That's better" Aster said the static gone from their voice and head "Ya a lot better what'd you do?" Sam asked "It takes a bit for the static to clear in this form I understand more clearly then in my true form which is basically uhhhh what's the word?....an animal? My true form works on animal like instinct" Aster responded. The boys stared listening intently at Aster, Dean looked at Sam with a 'wow' look on his face Sam nodded and then cleared his throat "Well that's incredible, um so that's good do we let it-" Sam began "Aster you're Dean I'm Aster" Aster said they nodded "Aster come with us?" Sam asked "It'll be interesting but ya just for a while" Dean replied.

That was two years ago, Aster had learned a lot about everything, once a Tatkret learned something once that was it they never forgot they were highly intelligent beings, and the boys quickly learned Aster didn't require sleep or food other then eating rocks to build up their hard skin after an injury, Aster had often accompanied them on hunts either staying in the room or pretending to be FBI, Aster's male name was Atlas and their female name was Orion, Dean had grown rather attached to Aster and they'd often hang out or go drinking together but lately Aster had stopped going to bars with Dean, See they had begun to get extremely jealous and more often then not Aster would go to the bar in their male form which Dean acted differently around more awkward? Aster would guess it might have been something to do with the gender he noticed Dean would hit on girls all the time and that's what was making Aster jealous lately, Dean was giving off mixed signals because Dean would give him these weird looks like he was hurt or dejected when ever anyone would hit on Aster, sure Aster had slept with both genders since being on earth they loved sex it was fun and they especially liked anal, but at the end of it they weren't Dean and that's what Aster truly wanted, When Aster would confront him about it the weird looks he'd shrug it off say they were seeing things. Humans were so confusing especially Dean. 

Sam was at the library doing some research on an old house that was supposedly haunted he wouldn't be back till late, Dean of course was out drinking at some bar, and Aster had been in the hotel room hanging upside down on the ceiling in their true form playing with one of Dean's phones when the door opened, Aster skittered down the wall to the floor before turning into Atlas "Dean?" He asked Dean smirked and chuckled "Yep man I am sooooo" Dean waved his hand in the air trying to find the words "Drunk? Dean you're wasted" Aster said shaking his head "You need to sleep it off" Aster sighed at least this time there wasn't a chick on his arm, Dean shut the door clumsily behind him "Wait no I wanted to ask you something" Dean said walking over to Aster staggering a bit before he clapped his hand on Aster's shoulder Aster could smell the  
overwhelming alcohol from here, see what Aster didn't know was that Dean had been getting wasted because he started thinking about Aster not just the true form but he found he liked both the male and female form and that, that kinda scared him, sure he found guys attractive but he'd chalk it up to being drunk or he'd never see that person again so who cares if found a random guy attractive? But when it started to be his friend that was attractive as a guy that was different. 

"I-I don't know what to do lately I've been feeling weird" Dean slurred "Weird?" Aster asked "Like around Aster man, he's like hot and feminine and sure I'd totally like bang him when he's a girl but now I'm starting to think it doesn't matter if he's a guy or girl" Dean barely got out past slurs and pauses "You can't tell him though, promise Sammy" Dean said well this was awkward he thought he was talking to his brother, well Sam and him were super close and when you're drunk like Dean was you really didn't think before you spoke. "You need to get some sleep Dean" Aster said gently leading him to the bed before helping him onto it he took off his shoes and leather jacket and that was about it before Dean was passed out asleep. 

Aster kept that nite to their self, Dean of course didn't remember any of it and woke up with a huge hang over, and things went back to the way they were, Dean and Aster ignoring each other, a week pasted and Sam pulled Aster to the side after Dean went to the local bar he gripped Aster's arms tightly "Alright what is going on between you two?" Sam asked looking Aster in the eyes "I don't know what you mean Sam" Aster said looking away from Sam. "No don't give me that you guys are barely talking anymore what happened?" Sam asked "I- I can't tell you" Aster said "Why not? You didn't screw did you?" Sam asked a weirded out look on his face "I mean I totally be cool with it just ya know wouldn't be expected" Sam quickly added "No, Sam we didn't have sex...Dean told me something while he was drunk well plastered last week" Aster sighed heavily "That day he had that huge ass hang over? What'd he say?" Sam asked "He'll kill me for this....he said he had feelings for me no matter what gender I was" Aster stated "And because he knows I prefer this form besides my true form, over the latter of the two he thinks it's gay I'm assuming the last part which is why he didn't want to tell me but thought he told you instead" Aster stated with a sigh, Sam let go of Aster's arms "Oh wow I'm so sorry uh listen man it's totally cool with me but I can leave you guys to sort it out tonite if you want you've been so down and you're my friend too and Dean can be a total asshole sometimes so I understand." Sam said smiling gently that was good ol' Sam being his empathetic self. "Thanks Sam but I don't know..." Aster sighed "Well I'm going to anyways I have to do research on that vampire nest anyways so um let me know how it goes but spare me the sex details if that happens" Sam teased laughing a bit. 

Aster smiled "Thanks Sammy you're a good friend" Aster said "Hey you've saved our asses plenty of times over and you mean a lot too both of us" Sam said as he squeezed Aster's shoulder lightly. After Sam had left Aster sat on the bed fiddling with his thumbs still in his Atlas form when the door opened and in walked Dean tonite he wasn't as drunk as last time, he was more buzzed throughly, Sam had chewed him out so bad last week and Dean didn't want to go through that again especially with a massive hang over. Dean turned on the light and nearly jumped when he saw Aster sitting on Dean's bed "Damn it Aster! Don't do that scared the hell outta me" Dean said, Aster looked up at him and stood "Dean we need to talk..." Aster said slowly "Can't it wait till morning? Wait where's Sam?" Dean asked as he took his coat off and set his keys down "He's out won't be back till late and no Dean this can't wait." Aster said moving aside as Dean sat down on the bed and took off his shoes and pants leaving just a white t shirt and boxers on. "Come on, Aster" Dean groaned he didn't want to deal with this "I know you like me Dean like, you want too screw me." Aster said firmly "What? Wha- what are you talking about? No I don't" Dean said "You told me last week when you were wasted Dean, you said you liked me that you wanted a fling I guess I don't know" Aster said exasperated "I-I mean sure you're attractive maybe if it was your female-" Dean fumbled trying to clear his hide "Bullshit! Dean look at me, look at my face, female, male it's the same face! Why does it matter what's between my legs? I'm the same person, the same personality one way or the other why can't you like me Dean?!" Aster asked sternly his voice barely below a shout he was so fed up with these games why couldn't Dean just man up and admit he liked both genders? Was it really that big of a deal? Dean rubbed his face and slapped his thighs with a huff.

"Because I can't! You'll get hurt! Everyone I care about gets hurt Aster! Everyone! Ok? I can't get to close too someone... besides my daddy didn't raise a sissy" Dean said with a sigh "A sissy? Dean you are the most manly man I've ever met and that's a lot since I've travelled with you so be a man and take what you want and as far as getting hurt? I'm practically immortal no one will kill me because of you Dean, so stop making excuses for yourself, stop trying to convince yourself you need to be alone because you don't!" Aster shouted as he took a few steps toward the bed, Dean looked up at him and gulped slightly his throat suddenly dry, Aster got right up in front of Dean their knees hitting together as Dean fell back on the bed, he propped himself up on his elbows, "You're really gunna make me make the first move?" Aster asked quietly Dean didn't say a word his heart pounding in his ears, he gulped again and Aster slid to his knees before he took off Dean's boxers sliding them down to his ankles, Dean already was half hard from the intense situation and the whole taking control demeanor was surprisingly a turn on for Dean. Aster looked up at Dean with his yellow eyes meeting Dean's green blue ones he took Dean's cock in his hand and stroked it to fullness, before he gently licked Dean's cock lapping at the underside Dean groaned biting his fingers to stop the noises, before Aster moved down to his balls taking the left into his mouth and rolling his tongue over it and then the other doing the same too that one, Dean bit his hand harder groaning muffled, his hand white where Dean bit. "F-F-Fuck" before Aster pulled off and licked at Dean's tight ring of muscles between his asscheeks flicking his tongue against the rosebud "Holy fuck" Dean groaned his eyes going wide and his toes curling just a bit, if he thought that was good wait till he felt his prostate being messed with, Aster flicked his tongue inside opening the tight ring up rimming him with his tongue Dean covered his mouth groaning loudly into it his upper body fell back into the bed as he relaxed enjoying the sensation before Aster stopped and Dean whimpered at the loss of contact. His face was flushed red, his lips moist and sweat trickled down his forehead.

"Tell me to stop before it's to late, Dean" Aster whispered Dean shuddered a deep breath his cock was beading up with pre cum already. "Fuck, I don't want you to" Dean whispered back this was too good an opportunity to pass up, insecurities be damned as long as it was just the two of them. "We don't have to do anything to fast Dean I'll take it slow" Aster said a gently as if Dean would spook and call it off. "O-Ok" Dean nodded rapidly Aster gave him a gentle reassuring smile before he took ahold of Dean's cock again stroking it slowly. "Relax, just let go, enjoy this, I'm going to make you feel so good" Aster said making Dean groan at the words before Aster went to work his tongue going back to Dean's tight ring of muscles he circled the entrance and Dean pressed down into Aster's mouth wanting him to go deeper, Aster smirked gently and shoved his tongue deeper into Dean's tight hole lapping at the insides the best he could as his hand worked up and down on his cock as Dean fucked his tongue the best he could, the string of curse words and groans falling from Dean's mouth were deliciously lewd and so fucking hot, Aster felt so in control having this normally stoney, cold, badass man writhe under his tongue and hands. Aster continued to stroke his tongue inside of Dean before he slipped out his tongue and stood up his knees a bit sore from crouching this whole time "W-Why'd you stop?" Dean panted gulping air a sheen of sweat on his body "Shhhhhh open your mouth" Aster said Dean looked at him considering it and then opened his mouth, Aster stuck two of his fingers into Dean's warm mouth and he hollowed out his cheeks sucking and lapping at them making them nice and wet. "That's a good boy get em nice and wet gonna make you feel so good baby" Aster cooed stroking Dean's cock still just slightly though "God you're so fucking sexy, so gorgeous sucking my fingers" Aster whispered his voice low but still pretty feminine, he felt Dean's cock throb and pre cum dribble down his shaft, Aster smirked almost wickedly so he likes dirty talk huh? Well Aster could give him dirty talk. "Get your sexy ass up on the bed" Aster ordered Dean scrambled up the bed and rested against the headboard and Aster followed after him kneeling between Dean's legs as he placed Dean's ass up on his knees to get a better angle. "Aster I-" Dean began worry and fear laced his voice. "Hey, don't worry I'm not going to penetrate you with my dick even if I want too" Aster said Dean relaxed he wasn't ready for that yet. 

Aster rubbed soothing circles into Dean's legs until he felt Dean relax again "Alright here we go" Aster said as he took ahold of Dean's cock again stroking it as he pushed one long finger past Dean's tight ring of muscles, Dean gasped gripping the sheets his eyes squeezed shut at the burn the mix of pleasure he was feeling from his cock and the burn from his ass startled him and aster felt him clamp down. "Dean, Dean I need you to relax" Aster said soothingly trying to get him calm down, Dean breathed in deeply and exhaled his body relaxing as Aster kept stroking his cock and made his finger still, after he was relaxed enough Aster moved his finger around in a circle it going deeper in then what Aster's tongue did, Dean groaned his cock leaking more now he stretched him open slowly and gently before he added a second finger, Dean quickly adjusted to this and bucked his hips down a bit the pleasure sending a warmth down his spine to his belly, as Aster continued to pump his fingers into the hunter he curled them up brushing Dean's prostate, Dean gasped and arched off the bed a bit as he groaned out "F-F-Fuck oh my god more more fuck" Dean panted out it felt fucking fantastic he's never felt this kind of pleasure from a woman before, he never dared to try to do pegging himself. "That's it you're doing so good taking my fingers like a champ you look so fucking hot fucking my fingers, Dean you're such a dirty hunter" Aster cooed as he shoved his fingers in and out brushing against the prostate each time but not hitting it hard enough, the pre cum made excellent lube and the soft wet slap of Aster's hands hitting Dean's ball sack was music to Aster's ears, he hadn't been paying much attention to his own erection and his cock was painfully constrained in his jeans and a wet patch was formed in the front. 

Aster continued all these delicious sensations until he felt Dean's channel clamp down on his fingers and he bit the pillow under him moaning ridiculously loud stars exploding behind his eyes as he arched up, his cock pulsed and hot thick cum spurted out into Aster's hand as he tried to fuck into Aster's hand and onto his fingers at the same time, Aster worked him trough his orgasm and pulled his fingers out after a few seconds. Dean was a sweaty panting mess by the time he came down from his high, "Fuck that was fucking amazing" Dean laughed "I never thought I'd enjoy having my ass finger fucked like that" Dean added a grin plastered on his face, he wiped his face dragging his hands down his cheeks as Aster stood "Oh fuck you're still hard" Dean said sitting up his smile gone. "Well let me repay the favor or something" Dean said he really didn't know what he'd do for Aster, Aster chuckled "Im fine Dean, all I wanted was for you too have an enjoyable experience" Aster said "How about we get cleaned up ya?" Aster asked before walking toward the bathroom Dean hopped up and followed after him, once in the bathroom Aster striped his clothes off his cock slapping his belly "Are you?-" Dean began "Yes I'm sure Dean" Aster said before starting the shower, Dean never would have thought he'd find a naked male body so damn hot, Aster was soft and firm in all the right places and his skin was smooth and flawless, and his ass fuck Dean could look at it all day. 

Once in the shower Dean stood under the spray of the warm water as Aster's hands roamed his body gently skimming the skin, chasing the droplets of water that slid down, Dean opened his eyes looking at Aster "What?" He shyly grinned "Nothing I'm just admiring how gorgeous you are" Aster said absentmindedly Dean smirked and moved forward capturing Aster's lips with his own licking at Aster's bottom lip seeking entrance, once inside their tongues fought for dominance lapping at each other's tongues, they pulled away for air panting in between their mouths as Dean's forehead rested against the smaller man's in front of him, "I'm so glad we did this" Dean whispered "I am too" Aster said "What now?" Dean asked stepping away he looked nervous or awkward like he didn't know what to do "We take it slow one day at a time and if you ever feel uncomfortable I'll end this whole thing just say the word" Aster said as much as it hurt for him to say that he wanted nothing but Dean's happiness and if he got in the way of that then he'd step aside. Dean smiled reassuringly "Naw I don't think that'll happen, I don't think I'd forgive myself if I let you get away" Dean said with a chuckle before kissing him again just as passionate if not more then the first time, Aster watched as dean slid down to his knees and looked up at Aster with innocent green blue eyes "Fuck you look so good down there" Aster breathed out "Im gunna make you scream my name baby" Dean said smirking before taking Aster's leaking cock into his mouth, Dean's head bobbed up and down as he sucked and licked from steam to tip swirling his tongue around the tip before taking him all the way down again as he experimentally fingered at Aster's asshole rimming him as he went to town sucking him off, it was as if he'd done this before. Aster gripped what he could of Dean's short hair guiding him a bit, sweet mewling noises fell from Aster's lips he wouldn't last very long a string of fuck Dean fell from his mouth in a chant, his limbs were on fire his belly knotted before he cried out shouting Dean's name but not loud enough for the whole motel to hear, cum spurted into Dean's mouth and he pulled away swallowing it all down it tasted like well nothing it didn't have a taste just consistency, like drinking milk really. 

Dean wiped his mouth grinning like a bobcat as he stood "If you were to tell me I'd fall head over heels for a guy two years ago let alone get fingered by one and suck him off I would have punched you till you couldn't see straight" Dean said "But fuck baby you are so fuckin gorgeous calling my name" Dean said kissing him softly "We should probably get cleaned up" Aster giggled as Dean kissed him again and again "No just one more kiss" Dean said kissing him with every word "No come on" Aster giggled through the words and kisses, before they got back on track and washed up. Aster laughed running out the bathroom door giggling as Dean playfully smacked his naked ass with a towel chasing right after him "Get back here you minx" Dean said laughing he was actually enjoying himself it was like this huge relief was washed over him that or he was still a bit drunk. Sam opened the door and both Dean and Aster stopped in their tracks like a deer in head lights, Sam quickly swung it back talking through the crack in the door "I didn't see anything but I'm glad you two worked it out I'm gunna go buy another room just don't be loud alright" Sam said "Sammy wait hold up" Dean said scrambling for his boxers and putting them on smacking Aster with the towel one last time Aster giggled as he got his pants on before Dean walked up to Sam opening the door, Sam had his hands over his eyes and Dean cleared his threat "Get your ass in here" Dean said "Get, get" Dean added shoving his brother past him into the room "You can sleep in here nothing else is happening tonite" Dean said "Now come on let's get some shut eye we have a lot to do tomorrow." Dean said before jumping onto his bed and laying down, Aster smiled gently at Sam and Sam gave him a thumbs up before he got undressed into his pjs and laid down on his bed, Dean laid on his side facing Sam "Get under here" Dean said quietly "I don't sleep remember" Aster responded back quietly "I don't give a shit" Dean said playfully in a whisper before Aster crawled in to the bed in front of Dean, Dean spooning the smaller man. "You smell so good" Dean commented chuckling lowly. "Shut up" Sam groaned throwing a pillow at them. 

So they took it one day at a time being slow with their affection and as discrete as possible, as the weeks went on they explored new things, handjobs, blowjobs, hell they'd even had sex but Dean never bottomed. After almost a month and in a separate room from Sam, Aster in his Atlas form hovered over Dean who was spread open his ass and asshole prominently displayed for Aster too see, Aster breathed in deeply "You sure you're ready? We can stop now" Aster said "Fuck, Baby I'm so ready for this" Dean said as he held his legs up behind his knees Aster bit his bottom lip and licked across it "Alright my sexy hunter if you're sure" Aster purred they had spent about fifteen minutes getting Dean opened up till he was practically begging and growling with need, his hole was nice and wide for Aster and he slipped the tip into him first and Dean gasped "Go fucking go" Dean groaned the lust just dropping from his voice and Aster went all the way in to the hilt he stopped a few seconds letting Dean adjust before he nodded in affirmation, Aster slid almost all the way out and then went back in drawing strangled grunts and moans from Dean, fuck he looked so gorgeous cock glistening with pre cum, body covered in sweat and his hair sticking to his forehead, Aster's pace started to pick up the trusts becoming hard and fast as he adjusted the angle Dean's eyes shot open "Fuck! That's better then your fingers" he moaned out he gripped onto Aster's shoulder pulling himself into a sitting position on Aster's lap as the smaller man jack hammered him up and down on his cock for a few minutes before they collapsed back on the bed Aster still pounding into him the bed creaked and hit the wall in a rhythmic bang over and over as Aster grunted Dean's hot ass sucking him in like warm wet silk, Aster kept hitting his prostate over and over as Dean captured Aster's mouth in his he could feel his orgasm mounting, Dean groaned into Aster's mouth.

"Come on baby cum for me" Aster whispered their mouths hitting together as Aster's thrusts became frantic and lost their rhythm, Aster grabbed Dean's cock in his hand and stroked a few times before Dean groaned out a loud fuck and came all over Aster's hand and chest, That was all it took for Aster too fall over the edge as well. "Fuck! I love you" Aster moaned as he filled Dean full of his white spunk, Aster collapsed onto Dean's chest both panting for air, Dean raked his fingers through Aster's black locks as their breathing slowed and Aster stayed quiet fuck why did he say that? Why that? He pulled from Dean and Dean stopped him from going very far "I know you do" Dean said back calm and slowly as he stared into Aster's eyes "You do?" Aster said "Oh hell ya you get all gooey" Dean teased him Aster scoffed and swatted him playfully as the relief washed over him, Aster sighed and stretched a bit as he rolled off Dean and onto the bed next to him as Dean started laughing a bit to himself "What?" Aster asked "I was just thinking now I can't leave you" Dean said "Oh ya why's that?" Aster asked snuggling up to Dean his head on Dean's chest. "Cause I'm your bitch" Dean said chuckling "Damn right you are" Aster teased back tickling his nipple softly "Hey stop" Dean laughed swatting his hand away "Get some sleep....bitch" Aster snickered teasing still "Sweet dreams" Dean said as he stroked tenderly at Aster's arm once he heard soft snoring Dean kissed his hair "I love you too" Dean whispered against the black locks. 

[End]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aster link  
> http://franksphantomartist.deviantart.com/art/Join-the-Hunt-Supernatural-OC-553715821


	13. Back From Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets back from Hell and Aster is waiting there.
> 
> Sequel of Dean Curious 
> 
> Pwp, hurt/comfort, fighting, depressed themes, reconciliation

Sam and Dean went to take care of Lilith, Dean made Aster promise him they'd stay behind so Aster in his Atlas form sat on the bed waiting for them to come back, 

When the world came crashing down in a dizzy haze, the room spun and it felt like Aster's chest had caved in crushing him slowly, crushing heart like it was scorched from the inside out. His eyes clouded over foggy as dread and despair took over crashing like waves in his mind his blood boiled and bones seared red hot, then his mind went numb and Dean was gone Aster knew it he felt it in every fiber of his being, Aster fell to the ground letting out a wailing ear shattering screech that was so loud everyone in the vicinity of the motel their ear drums broke and they were deemed deaf, Aster had left the motel the room left in shambles everything broken and had huge searing holes in it, 

It had been Four months since Dean went to hell, it was if the world was falling apart barely surviving, the wonder and magic of the world no longer captivated Aster like it once did and they reverted back to their true form not once changing between forms, Sam told Aster to wait to not do anything rash that he'd find a way to free Dean from hell and he left, Aster hadn't heard from him since then not that it mattered, Aster felt hollow sinking into a pit of despair, Aster many days was exhausted running through their thoughts seeking an answer that wasn't there, When they retrieved Dean's body and buried him Aster sat day in and day out next to Dean's grave lost in their own nightmare, the world moved slowly by and Aster didn't move their mind paralyzingly them in their spot lighting and thunder, crashing chaos torturous hell enveloped them as the unending tears streamed down their face every day, Aster wailed for Dean for his humanity for his soul that was lost to the pits of hell. 

Breathing was the first thing Aster heard their eyes snapped open the dirt and hard formations on aster's body started to break away and fall from their body the grass ripping off over Aster's legs and tail as they rushed way to quickly to stand the lack of use causing them to tumble into the ground.

A voice hoarse and quiet but there sounded like a choirs of angels ringing in Aster's ears, quickly dirt flew up into the air, Aster scooped out the earth frantically, their heart pounding wildly in their ears, their mind went blank as they kept digging deeper and deeper till they reached the pine box of Dean's casket, it bust open and Aster jumped back as Dean sat up eyes wild with fear and breathing heavily.

The first thing Dean saw was Aster he couldn't believe his eyes, Aster tackled him back into the casket in a almost none crushing hug as they transformed into their Atlas form. "Dean, Dean" Aster shook sobs wracked his chest as he held Dean close "That's one hell of a wake up call" Dean said and chuckled "I've missed you" Aster whispered that was an understatement "Aster babe I need water" he said hoarsely "Water? Water right" Aster pulled away but not before kissing him deeply craving his mouth. Aster hopped out of the hole and pulled Dean to his feet a create stood near by and Aster broke it open a duffle bag inside he pulled out water and handed it too Dean. Dean down the whole thing before he threw it into the casket. Aster was staring at him with watery big eyes like he was the most gorgeous thing in the whole world. "Please tell me you weren't here since I've died waiting for me or something" Dean joked when Aster didn't respond Dean cursed "Fuck Aster what the hell man?!" Dean yelled rushing over too him "I told you to move on to forget about me after I left, why didn't you listen?!" Dean asked grabbing Aster's shoulders "Life had no meaning anymore my purpose didn't exist." Aster said "Bullshit!" Dean yelled he wasn't going to have anyone feel like he was their reason for being alive, that they owed him their eternal life. Not when he didn't deserve it, he was beyond pissed not just at the fact Aster didn't listen but that he could have gotten killed being so reckless anyone could have found him connected him to Dean and killed him. "I could feel it when you died Dean! It was the worst thing imaginable" Aster whispered "You fucking idiot why didn't you listen?! You could have gotten killed!" Dean yelled Aster stepped forward "Dean-" Aster began "No! You fucking listen!" Dean yelled as he shoved Aster, who fell to the ground Dean pushing Aster to hard on accident, Dean fell with him. 

"Why didn't you just leave me?! You sat here dying waiting for me! I didn't want that for you! I didn't want you to get hung up on me! You deserve so much better! A picture perfect life! You idiot!" Dean yelled, to Aster his argument was stupid and made no sense, as he sat on Aster's waist looking down on him, he was so angry and felt that he was responsible for everything that Aster had felt the past few months, tears streaming down Dean's face, all the pain and despair he saw in those yellow eyes because of him. Aster looked up at the broken man the pained expression, the grimace, the red brimmed eyes it wretched Aster's heart from his chest, Dean sobbed into Aster's chest showing true weakness as the smaller man rubbed his hands up and down Dean's back in loving soothing motions "It's ok, it's ok" Aster whispered, Dean sat up slightly and grabbed at Aster's shirt yanking him upward "I don't deserve you anyone but me does, You could have died, Why did you let me cause you so much pain?" He said hoarsely the tears drying on Dean's face. "Because you do deserve me, I love you Dean and I'd wait for you till the earth ended" Aster said tears prickling at his eyes his heart in a vice grip, Dean crashed their lips together nothing but teeth and tongue. 

Everything was rushed and urgent clothes torn from bodies and lips kissed and nipped at whatever skin they touched, Aster gripped Dean's hair sucking an angry red bruise into his neck, Dean groaned his pants weren't all the way off just down enough for his cock to be released already leaking and wanting, his shirt haphazardly open and his hair askew, Aster collided with Dean's mouth again just as urgent and craving as the last kiss, their teeth clicking together as their tongues urgently stroked the others. Dean pinned the smaller man beneath him as he shoved inside Aster's tight heat pre cum being the only lube, "F-Fuck so fucking good" Dean groaned out softly, Aster whimpered and ran his nails down Dean's back making light scratches, both of them needing this the pain was secondary and honestly Aster didn't care about the burn. Aster wrapped his legs around Dean's waist pulling him in deeper needing to feel all of him and once fully in began thrusting deep and hard into Aster, Dean dug his fingers into Aster's hips pulling Aster down on his cock in time with his thrusts, they kept on kissing their bodies melded together perfectly. 

Aster's cock throbbed and drooled heat pooling in his stomach coiling taunt, They pulled away panting for air as Dean pounded into him his thrusts becoming frantic and the rhythm was no longer there. "Dean, Dean make me yours" Aster panted out into Dean's ear and Dean growled lowly in his throat his cock throbbed and he came seeing white behind his eyelids as he pulled Aster into him arching his back upwards and shoving his face into Asters neck as he bit the tender flesh leaving a bruise in his wake, Aster cried out coming between their bellies as Dean rode out his orgasm, Dean collapsed on top of Aster both heavily panting, Dean looked into Aster's eyes "I missed you so much, baby" Dean whispered so quietly it was like Dean didn't want Aster to hear him. "I'm so glad you're back my Dean" Aster whispered, Dean laid there in Aster's arms as the black haired man stroked Dean's short locks kissing his head over and over, enjoying the warmth of the other man, they caught up on missed time and each other, it was like a missing piece had finally been restored in both their hearts. "I'm sorry I-" Dean began "Shhhh it's ok I forgive you" Aster whispered he knew Dean didn't mean anything he had said that he was just hurt and afraid and Aster understood that perfectly, a few more moments passed before Dean sat up pulling his pants up and zipping them "Alright enough with the chick flick moments" Dean smirked and got up pulling Aster with him "But you love it" Aster said "Shut up" Dean mumbled teasingly a playful smirk o his lips "I love you too" Aster laughed. 

[End]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aster link  
> http://franksphantomartist.deviantart.com/art/Join-the-Hunt-Supernatural-OC-553715821


	14. Resurrection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel's death happened so quickly the effect it had on his skinwalker lover was devestating until the archangel is brought back by Chuck.
> 
> Major character death, Gabriel gets brought back, hurt/comfort, depressive themes, whip cream play, smut, pwp

"Guys get her and Jasper out of here now." Gabriel said slowly moving around Lucifer blade pointed at him "No! Absolutely not!" Jasper shouted as tears fell down his cheeks he knew this wouldn't end well at all, his insides knotting up and his chest cavity visibly shook. "Come on" Sam said grabbing Jasper's arm, Jasper growled viciously and snapped his jaw as he pulled away from Sam's grip and quickly ran to Gabe, Gabe kept his eyes on Lucifer as he kissed Jasper in a half kiss it may have been quick but it still held passion. "Get out of here now" Gabe said "I love you" Jasper whispered "I love you too gumdrop" Gabriel said back just as soft and tender, before clicking his fingers and making Jasper disappear outside as the brothers left trough the door, Lucifer smirked almost wickedly and shook his head "Aww you're gunna make me cry, That's why you don't bring your bitch with you" Lucifer quipped still smirking "Is that so? Funny because I don't see your 'bitch' anywhere either" Gabriel threw his words right back at him, that wiped the smirk off Lucifer's face.

Jasper banged on the doors outside the room Gabriel and Lucifer were in for a few minutes trying to get back inside the room but they didn't budge, finally he gave up his eyes going wide as he heard a painful groan he slid to his knees his arms wrapped around himself a low rumble and bright light could be seen under the door, Jasper quickly stood bursting through the doors now able to get in and rushed a few feet from Gabriel's vessel. "No! No no no no no! you can't be dead!" Jasper yelled falling to his hands and knees emptying his stomach contents on to the floor but not close to Gabriel, Jasper crawled over to the empty vessel and pulled him into his lap stroking the brown locks of hair he shoved his face into the still soft locks sobbing his whole body shook, his chest threatening to cave in as he held Gabe's dead body, he looked into the life less whiskey colored eyes and Jasper felt numb like everything was in slow motion, "God, please God bring him back to me please I'm begging you, I can't lose him please" Jasper whispered praying before he howled a mournful howl that could be heard clearly all the way outside the hotel.

Jasper laid on Bobby's floor in the library his head on his paws, his ears dropped and his tail tucked, he had been like this for a month now barely eating just enough to fuel on but not enough to truly sustain himself, he didn't sleep anymore his dreams wracked with nightmares and feeling like he was drowning in an endless black void, he was barely holding on to life, Sam tried to help good ol' Sam he tried his best to provide comfort and a shoulder to cry on but when the sorrow and endless nites of sobbing into Sam's chest stopped abruptly and were replaced with numbness and a emptiness, not even Sam could help. Dean also helped in his own way with alcohol but Jasper didn't participate maybe once after the first few hours of Gabe's death did he get so totally wasted he passed out pissed himself and vomited on the floor, needless to say he didn't drink after that, he might have been trying to kill himself but what difference did that make? When Jasper died he'd end up in Purgatory and no one knew where Angel's ended up. Jasper reverted back to his dog form a week after Gabriel's death.

Then there was Castiel's idea of helping which was to sit next to Jasper's dog form and talk about Gabriel would tell stories of the many things Gabriel did wether it was good or bad he talked and well that just made it worse, Cass was trying to help but he didn't realize hearing those stories brought back memories and stuff Jasper could never do again with Gabriel, Cass would also sometimes stroke Jasper's fur card his fingers trough it, mess with his pointed ears sit next to him all nite doing this, that helped slightly, Jasper liked Cass' affection but he reminded him of Gabriel just by being an angel. So now a days Jasper just laid there barley existing, the boys would try to get him to eat and sleep but they had since given up now only able to watch him deteriorate slowly, the brother's would go out on hunts unable to bare to look at the skeletal dog in front of them any longer leaving him days at a time there was nothing else they could do, and Bobby well Bobby didn't know how to handle this but he'd cover Jasper up before he went to bed the dog still right where he had been all day, but truthfully no one could decide which was better that he was going about this whole death this way or that at least he wasn't slicing his arms open. 

Then Gabriel came back, God had resurrected him of course that had taken some time, a flutter of wings was all Jasper heard as he laid on the floor thinking it was Cass he growled and sent a harsh "Get the hell away from me Cass" to the angel in front of him "Wowza what did my bro do?" Gabriel asked chuckling putting his hands up in mock defense, Jasper looked up and went wide eyed he shot up a bit weakly turning into his human form and rushing Gabriel, his fists came down on Gabriel's chest over and over as he cried out sobbing "You bastard! you son of a bitch!" Gabriel just let him do it the hits got weak after the first two and he finally just collapsed against the archangel sobbing into his chest, Gabriel held him close giving him a big tight bear hug the archangel was taller then the skinwalker in front of him so he had to bend slightly over almost curling around the skinwalker whose knees were about to give out. Jasper sobbed and sobbed till the tears stopped coming out but his body still shook and wracked with the pain and motions of sobbing. 

Gabriel had ended up on the floor the skinwalker in his lap as he soothed the monster stroking Jasper's hair and neck placing kisses over and over on his cheek, forehead and hair when Jasper finally passed out from exhaustion Gabriel got a go look at him, his skin was sickly pale cracked and peeling, his skull sunk in at certain places like his cheeks and eyes, dark brownish black circles encompassed around his entire eye, you could make out every single rib and his collar bones and hips bones, his finger naols were split and his once lush lips Gabriel loved so much were cracked and scabby, dread shame anger and sorrow filled Gabriel he choked back a sob biting his finger as he silently weeped for Jasper's well being it shouldn't have gone like this, this shouldn't have happened, Gabriel teleported them upstairs to Jasper's room he laid him on the bed he was so light and frail as he stretched him out gently before he touched Jasper's body hovering his hands slightly above the skinwalker's chest a bright gold light entered Jasper's body, Gabriel watched as his body filled out the fat and muscles rebuilding, the color coming back and the dark circles disappeared as did the various other wounds. By the time Gabriel was done Jasper had returned back to his old self. 

Gabriel laid down next to Jasper as the skinwalker slept, Gabriel curled around him slightly kissing a trailed up and down Jasper's neck as he soothed the creatures nightmares, Gabriel watched Jasper through the nite and when Jasper woke up Gabriel was still there "Gabe?..." Jasper asked hoarsely "I'm right here Fido" Gabriel whispered "I saw your dead, how how is this possible?" Jasper asked in a whisper as if he was imagining it and if he talked any louder Gabriel would disappear. "Probably the big guy I'm not sure one minute there was nothing and then a white light and I came too in that hotel" Gabriel explained "Gabriel I missed you so much" Jasper said before Jasper grabbed Gabriel's neck and pulled him closer into a kiss their lips moving in sync the taste of peppermint and cherry mixed with Gabriel's saliva as the kiss deepened tongues slowly caressing one another, Jasper moaned softly into the kiss his cock stirring awake. Gabriel smirked against Jasper's lips before pulling away reluctantly "I missed you too I'm so sorry for putting you through that" Gabriel said softly his eyes watered slightly he felt sick and his heart ached for forgiveness. Jasper licked at the few tears that slipped down Gabe's cheeks "it hurt so much losing you but having you back my heart will start to heal up again" Jasper said softly Gabriel grabbed him and held him tight before pulling away slightly and looking at him he looked so much better then what he did earlier. "I love you so much Fido but if you ever do that to yourself again I will hook you to a feeding tube" Gabriel said threatening lightly Jasper looked down at his body "You healed me" Jasper stated running his hands over his body Gabriel watched him with a lustful look in his eyes. "I love you more then you can ever now" Jasper whispered, Gabriel had a pretty good idea of how much Jasper did love him, With a snap of his fingers a can of whip cream appeared in his hand "You are good enough to eat once again" Gabriel teased "Should we get this party started?" He added Jasper blushed and laid back on to the pillows. 

Gabriel sprayed the cream on each nipple and then at the base of Jasper's cock, Jasper moaned at the coolness of the cream watching Gabriel the whole time with half lidded eyes , Gabriel threw the Can off to the side and leaned down licking clean the first nipple his tongue lavishing over the red nub, Jasper's mouth fell open his cock throbbed pre cum dripping down the slit before Gabriel switched to the other side lavishing that bud as well fiddling it between his teeth a low growl escaped Jasper's chest he arched up slightly fucking up into the air to no avail, Gabriel chuckled with a smirk on his face "You horny dog" Gabriel teased "You missed me in more ways then one didn't you baby?" Gabriel asked as he kissed down Jasper's chest and belly, Jasper responded with a wanton moan as Gabriel got to Jasper's cock he licked around the base getting the cream off he licked his lips obscenely before going down on Jasper's throbbing hard cock as he worked his mouth up and down Jasper's cock Gabriel snapped his fingers and his clothes disappeared he took his leaking cock in hand stroking in time with his bobbing up and down on Jasper's mouth.

Gabriel moaned around Jasper's dick the vibration sending jolts of pleasure to Jasper his knot started to swell as Gabriel licked and sucked him deep throating him down to the knot, they both overwhelmed with pleasure their minds blank as they concentrated on the pleasure rushing trough them building up to the brink. "Gabe" Jasper whined gripping Gabriel's hair tightly as he fucked into his mouth frantically the knot pushing past his lips each time, Gabriel took him like a champ working his cock at an equally frantic pace his stomach coiled tight and he spilled over the edge groaning his eyes rolling back as he felt Jasper's cum shoot in ribbons into his mouth and down his throat as his lover howled lowly reaching his climax his knot swelling inside Gabe's mouth. Gabriel released Jasper's cock as it started to shrink down and become flaccid, Gabriel wiped his mouth and hand off before grinning happily. "Forgive me?" Gabriel asked playfully batting his eyelashes Jasper chuckled and rolled his eyes "It'll take time to fully recover from the mental damage done but I forgive you Gabe, you're the love of my life, my mate and you always will be" Jasper said "You are such a sweetheart" Gabriel whispered cuddling up to the skinwalker holding him close to him his legs wrapped around Jasper's waste head buried into the smaller man's neck. "And I love being you're mate" Gabriel whispered.

[End]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jasper link   
> http://franksphantomartist.deviantart.com/art/Gabriel-s-Skinwalkler-656038626


	15. Insomniac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuck can't fall asleep so Ainsley fixes that.
> 
> Fluffy goodness, slight smut undertones. Might make a smut version lol

It was around three in the morning when Ainsley walked into the house he set his keys down inside the bowl on the table near the door, he then slipped off his shoes and started taking down his long strawberry golden blonde hair before he went into the living room picking up trash as he went, wrappers, junk food containers, empty bottles he sighed heavily before he looked up, noticing Chuck who sat in front of his computer glasses on as he rubbed his head he hadn't slept little or at all the past week since Ainsley had been working the grave yard shift quite a bit. Ainsley set the things down in a pile that he'd get thrown out later and crossed his arms, Chuck looked at him sheepishly "H-H-Hi angel" Chuck said timidly wincing a bit he was getting a migraine as well, Ainsley threw up his hands "Don't bloody hi angel me, Chuck you should be asleep you'll make yer self sick" Ainsley scolded it was harsh but it had so much love and care in the tone as well, he was genuinely concerned for the writer.

Ainsley walked over and grabbed the stack of papers that Chuck, had been editing, from his hands. "No come on Ainsley give it back!" Chuck whined pouting out his bottom lip giving Ainsley big blue eyes. "Go upstairs and rest" Ainsley said sternly there was no way he was falling for those big eyes of his. "But I have-" Chuck began a frantic desperate tone in his voice "Rest now" Ainsley gently commanded leaning down and kissing just above Chuck's eye. "Fine but come sleep with me? Pleeease?" He asked still pouting as he turned off the computer monitor and stood. "Let's go" Ainsley said with a chuckle, on the way upstairs Ainsley threw the pile of trash away they got to their shared room and Chuck slugged off his slippers and robe crawling into bed he laid there staring at the ceiling "Let me take a shower and whilst I'm doing that ye better be asleep when I get out" Ainsley warned it was all very motherly like, and Chuck knew Ainsley wasn't being bossy or trying to tell him what to do he was doing it out of the kindness of his big caring heart. Ainsley kissed his gently on the lips before going to the bathroom that connected to their room and shutting the door.

Chuck tossed and turned he just couldn't get comfortable his head was killing him the voices swimming around in his head begging, crying out he blocked it out most the time either with his powers or alcohol but it got worse at nite and it made it hard to sleep not to mention the nitemares. Chuck heard the shower turn off and Ainsley got out of the bathroom dressed in sweat pants and that was it, the Brit walked over "Bloody Hell Chuck why are yeh still up? Come on" Ainsley said grabbing his arm and helping him up to his feet, he pulled Chuck to the bathroom turning on the water and plugging the drain. "Ainsley what are you doing?" Chuck asked "Givin' yeh a hot bath ta help yeh sleep" Ainsley answered, Chuck fidgeted with his clothes a bit as the tub filled and Ainsley added a lavender and chamomile bath salt to the water along with some lavender soap. "In" Ainsley said when Chuck didn't start moving to get his clothes off Ainsley sighed and grabbed the hem of Chuck's boxers, he was only trying to help the writer but Chuck didn't think the bath was necessary. "I'll undress yeh like I have to with some of my patients and it won't be sexy" Ainsley said Chuck smiled shyly and took off his shirt and boxers before getting in the tub.

Ainsley knelt down and grabbed a bath sponge and soaked it in the water, he got it nice and soapy before his mis matched green eyes met Chuck's bright blues "Close ye peepers and relax" Ainsley said softly a gentle look on his face, Chuck closed his eyes and slumped down a bit into the nice relaxing warm water, he inhaled slowly before Ainsley started washing Chuck's chest in soothing slow circles his muscles started to relax a bit as the Brit washed away the pain and sorrow that was on his shoulders as he hummed an old British lullaby, nothing about this was suppose to be sexual it was purely platonic and for the good of Chuck's mind and body that Ainsley was doing this. Chuck knew that but the strokes and gentle humming, not to mention he loved being worshipped like this, relaxed him as much as it stirred his cock awake, thankfully it was covered by bubbles, Ainsley ran the sponge along Chuck's thighs messaging as he went getting the knots and stress out of every inch his hands kneading at the tender sore flesh.

By the time the bath had finished he felt a lot more relaxed his cock had went flaccid and he was actually almost asleep but then the water started to get cold and the tub wasn't that comfy, Ainsley helped him out of the tub and patted down his body, Chuck didn't complain he knew the nurse in him loved taking care of people wether it be his patients or his lover, it brought joy to Ainsley and Chuck would let him do it, Ainsley got Chuck in some nice big comfy warm sweat pants and a grey t shirt before getting him back into their bed and crawling in beside him, Chuck laid on his belly looking sleepily at Ainsley. "I love you" Chuck mumbled before yawning a big yawn, the taller man pulled Chuck on top of him, "I love yeh to my pet" Ainsley whispered as he worked his hands up and down Chuck's back gently working the muscles, nimble fingers loosened the knots in his back, shoulders, neck and lower back as Chuck snuggled into Ainsley's chest, his ear directly above Ainsley's heart, listening to the gently rhythm as it started to lull him to sleep.

_Thump._

_Thump._

_Thump._

Ainsley looked down smiling gently he carded his fingers through Chuck's brown locks as Chuck passed out, he knew Chuck was turned on but as his cock softened Ainsley knew he was fast asleep there'd be time for worship play and other fun things later, right now Chuck needed some much needed rest and truthfully so did Ainsley.

_Good nite my luv._

_Rest well._

Chuck slept soundly all through the nite as he dreamt of nothingness his dreams soothed by the gentle beating and warmth of Ainsley holding him lovingly close.

[End]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ainsley link
> 
> http://franksphantomartist.deviantart.com/art/Chuck-God-s-Favorite-Human-660010766


	16. Want to be Loved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley gets kidnapped by the Winchester's and forced human blood into him, after they leave Lore Bobby's son frees him.
> 
> Pwp, gentle Crowley, addicted Crowley, This scares me, slight AU, based off S08E23 Sacrifice

_I deserve to be loved!, I just want to be loved. Where do I start to even look for forgiveness?_

Everything had gone to fuck for Crowley, he was held captive by the Winchester's in the Men of Letter's Bunker, trapped to a chair in a secluded warded area, he also was injected with pure human blood which was effecting him in a terrible way, well terrible to Crowley, he was feeling strong human emotions and to top it all off his assistant/lover's vessel happened to be Bobby Singer's son Lore-Hunter Singer, who had exorcised Drakkar from his body, Crowley was still kind of miffed that Drakkar hadn't killed Lore to begin with something about him being to polite and as long as the vessel's original soul cooperated he wouldn't kill them, it was all just bullocks to Crowley. The boys had left the bunker and had left Crowley stuck in the dark when Lore had wandered down, since Drakkar had been in his body for so long and he was basically a by stander the whole time he saw what Drakkar and Crowley had done and how they treated one another, Lore had found that the feelings for Crowley Drakkar had, a little of them had been left behind, unbeknownst to Lore's father Lore was holding pity for Crowley.

Lore wandered down to the area they kept Crowley and he stood outside the door as he heard quiet sobs from inside, was Crowley actually feeling remorse and sadness? It pulled on his heart strings because of those pesky emotions from Drakkar, Lore bit his lip he was going to get in so much trouble for this, he opened the door and the lights flickered on Crowley sat in the middle of the room chained to the chair with chains that had warding magic on them and a Devil's Trap on the floor. Crowley looked up his face red and his eyes watery tear streaks down his cheeks, Lore stepped a bit closer "Drakkar?" Crowley whispered Lore shook his head softly as his eyes dropped to his feet maybe this was a bad idea. Crowley scowled his puppy dog look replaced with pure anger then a string of unintelligible Scottish tumbled out of Crowley's mouth most likely insults. "You piece of shit Hunter! You exorcised my boyfriend! You know, I told him to kill you when he bloody had the chance! But no of course no one listens to me I'm just Crowley the faker! Bloody arse hole I love him you know I'd never admit that and I swear if you tell anyone I'll torture you like you've never been tortured before" he growled Lore just kept his eyes on the ground his heart felt like it was in a vice and it wasn't even his own feelings! Lore looked back up slowly as he heard crying again Crowley's head was hanging pulling against the chain he sniffled his face twisted in sorrow and what looked like despair.

"I'm so bloody lonely, I miss him" Crowley cried out softly, Lore was starting to feel uncomfortable this was so different from the normal Crowley. His body shook slightly as it fought against the addiction coursing through his body, he cleared his throat putting on a uneasy voice. "H-Hey you uh you can give me more pure blood right?" Crowley asked as he sniffled to stop his runny nose, Lore looked back down and shook his head. "No sorry..." Lore whispered "Fuck I just need some more just a bit" Crowley almost, almost begged "No I won't" Lore said again even though if he did give him more it would do more good then bad, but a voice that wasn't his own held him back begging him. Lore turned and headed to the door and as he left the room Crowley yelled after him "You fuck! Come back, wait, wait, wait a minute come back please!....Fuck you!" Lore heard as he shut the door behind him locking it. Lore went upstairs it was like he wasn't in control of his actions like he was being pulled to the library, going through a demon book trying to figure out how to summon Drakkar he flipped through the pages for an hour or two the whole time it felt like his heart was trying to rip itself out of his chest, Lore stood and went around the bunker gathering what he needed to summon Drakkar.

Lore went to his room writing a symbol on the floor and muttered a Latin incantation as he put the ingredients in the bowl and lit it on fire black gray smoke erupted and it flew into Lore's body in a loud whoosh, Drakkar panted and his eyes flickered black "Thank you for summoning me" Drakkar answered politely and slightly relieved. "Tell me where he is" Drakkar stated, he followed the the way Lore told him down to where Crowley was kept, he opened the door and left it open as the lights flickered on and he walked in "Fuck you get out!" Crowley spat he had been crying of course. "My lord what have they done with you?" Drakkar asked rushing over but stopping short of the symbol "Drakkar? Oh bloody hell get me out of here" Crowley said Drakkar stepped back slightly had he been crying? "What did you do why is he like this?!" Drakkar asked Lore "Human blood? That's what it does to us?" Drakkar asked "Bloody hell just get me out of here Drakkar!" Crowley demanded Drakkar took out a knife etching the paint from the Devil's trap breaking it before going to Crowley, breaking the restraints off him. 

Drakkar was slammed into the nearby blank wall the impact slightly surprised him but what surprised him more were the words falling out of Crowley's mouth. "I love you there I said it, I'm sorry luv, I should have said it sooner don't leave me I don't want to be alone, you have no idea what it's like to be alone like I have been, nobody likes me they all want me dead, my mother hated my guts, but not you, you, you love me I feel it, you like having me around and bloody hell I love having you around not just for the sex, bloody hell the sex is brilliant, but, but the company the presence of having you there calms me." Crowley poured out as every few words he'd punctuate the word with a kiss to Drakkar's jaw or neck his beard was soft and a bit scratchy on the other demon's neck. Drakkar carded through Crowley's hair as the man talked "You sound like Fergus when he's super drunk" Drakkar commented with a chuckle "I kinda like it but I'm not going anywhere I'm with you always in life and death remember" he added in a whisper it was a rhetorical question.

Crowley growled and captured Drakkar's lips with his own hungry mouth his tongue forcing its way into the others mouth the kiss was urgent and heated as if he was trying to memorize the others mouth so he'd never leave. Drakkar moaned into the kiss grinding his hips into the older man he moaned back pulling away slowly. "Wait luv" Crowley said as he pulled from Drakkar he took off his coat and laid it on the ground before grabbing the other and guiding him gently to the floor, that was way to gentle of Crowley, normally he was either urgent and rough or gentle and kinky but this, this was completely different this was what he would have called making love in his Human days. Crowley quickly striped of his clothes as the other got to work on his own, now both of them completely naked Crowley hovered above the other trailing kisses down Drakkar's neck to his chest and across his collar bones nipping and sucking bruises into the flesh there. Drakkar writhed below the older man his cock throbbing and leaking a bit at the slit. Why the hell was he taking his time? It was agonizing Drakkar wanting to be fucked so badly right now. Crowley sucked on his own two fingers getting them ice and slick before gently pushing one into Drakkar's hot, tight heat he worked him open slowly circling his finger around and around inside of the tight channel, he added another finger scissoring him open making sure to make him nice and loose, Drakkar groaned his eyes squeeze tight head thrown back half in pleasure half in annoyance, he was taking too long he never took too much time on opening him due to him being open pretty well anyways but this this was so agonizingly slow that he just wanted Crowley to shove his thick, long cock into him already.

Crowley kept working him open adding a third finger Drakkar growled slightly and bucked his hips downward fucking himself on Crowley's fingers, it wasn't the same as the really thing his cock throbbed with want. "Please fuck me already my king please" Drakkar went to begging maybe that's what he wanted "Hush let me do this, I don't want to hurt you" Crowley said and Drakkar went slightly wide eyed "Crowley if you don't fuck me right now I will deny you sex for a year" Drakkar threatened "Are you-" Crowley began "Yes, yes I'm fucking ready" Drakkar growled out grabbing Crowley's arms and pulling him into a hot urgent kiss Crowley's fingers leaving him as he did so, Drakkar guided Crowley's painfully hard cock to his spasming entrance and pushing the head in first he took him another three inches into him before Crowley finally got with it and shoved the rest of the way into him. "Are you-" Crowley asked "Yes move fucking move" Drakkar growled out this was almost unbearable with how slow he was going how not like Crowley he was being.

Crowley started moving slow and steady before Drakkar flipped them and was now on top before he started vigorously pounding Crowley's cock into him bouncing up and down, Crowley's cock felt so wonderful inside him he loved how full the demon made him feel and his pace quickened up and down, he stared at Crowley watching the demons face twisted in pleasure his eyes rolled back and mouth open in a silent scream as Drakkar clenched his ass around Crowley's cock riding him with a frantic need before he cried out coming in thick ribbons all over Crowley's chest he whimpered and his asshole pulses around Crowley's cock "I'm gunna cum-can I inside you?" Crowley groaned out as Drakkar continued to bounce on top of Crowley's cock. "Do it fucking do it" Crowley's deep cry echoed around the room as he shoved up into Drakkar filling him full of his hot seed. He pumped a few more times into his partner before coming down from the high and pulling out of Drakkar.

Drakkar laid against Crowley's chest this this was normal Crowley liked to cuddle after sex but the other stuff the gentle, permission asking, slow sex was not what Drakkar liked and neither did Crowley unless it was some form of orgasm denial or sult shaming something but not because he genuinely wanted to, that fucking Human blood must of made his emotions go haywire. "We need to get that shit out of you" Drakkar said "Bloody hell yes" Crowley responded making a disgusted face. "Come luv lets get out of this dump" Crowley said they needed too get him clean of the blood and fast it even scared Crowley a bit knowing what the blood could do but his body craved it needing more and that would be a difficult battle, but maybe not for a demon and that was a different story.

[End]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drakkar/Lore link  
> http://franksphantomartist.deviantart.com/art/Crowley-s-Hunter-657012347


	17. Only for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and Dean's relationship is a little close for comfort for Aster.
> 
> Dean is a softy, fluff, hurt/comfort, I love chick flick moments lol

Castiel the angel of the lord, a name that a lot of people loved, a face many were happy to see. Not Aster, Dean never said anything and Castiel never did anything but Aster and even Sam knew there was something going on wether it was the looks or the touches it was there, a chemistry they had with each other. When ever Dean would give Castiel that look only reserved for the angel Aster's heart broke a little bit each time, more and more Castiel would accompany the brothers and more and more Aster was left behind Heaven matters that required an angel along or some bull like that.

Aster sat by the fire in their Atlas form knees to his chest when Sam walked in "Hey Aster..." Sam said gently walking over to the creature and sitting down he wrapped his arm around Aster's shoulders pulling him close in the sort of comfort only Sam could provide. Aster sniffled "Hey Sam...Dean with the angel?" Aster asked softly it might have been petty but he always referred to Castiel as 'The Angel' it was out of spite and was pretty pathetic but Sam never said anything he could see the pain and sorrow in Aster's eyes. Sam sighed softly "No, he's at the bar I'm sure he'll be back" Sam answered "He thought you weren't here" Sam added, Aster had been taking walks all the time now wandering the towns they'd visit not getting home till almost morning, Sam rubbed a hand up and down Aster's arm.

"He's been with you for over five years, He loves you, you know? So much when ever he leaves you at home he looks so distracted and out of it almost melancholy like" Sam said gently "That's not true Sammy he has Castiel" Aster whispered "Cass is like a brother to us Dean doesn't like him like that" Sam said "I've talked to him about it, he'd go to the end of the earth he'd kill and die for you if it meant saving you that's just how Dean is, everyone likes Dean but he only has eyes for you" Sam reassured Aster, Sam smiled gently and squeezed him briefly before letting go and standing. "I'll call Dean" Sam said and left the room, about ten minutes later Dean walked into Bobby's house "Hey Sammy what's going on?" Dean asked "Go see Aster now" Sam said sternly Dean looked confused "What? Is he ok?" Dean asked panic rose in his chest and he looked ready to bolt to find the creature in question, Sam shook his head he couldn't help the smile on his face "See that's what I'm talking about As..." Sam muttered "He feels threatened by Cass he's just to worried to say anything" Sam explained Dean laughed relaxing slightly. "Cass? What?" Dean laughed finding it ridiculous that Aster would feel threatened by the clueless angel.

"You need to tell him what I already know I don't think he believes me" Sam said pointing the the library. Dean walked into the library he closed the door behind him "Hey babe" Dean said gently Aster glanced up at him and then looked back down. "Listen Sam told me you were upset..." Dean began as he sat next to Aster and pulled him into his lap "I'm not good with emotions I've never been one for chick flicks but being with you," Dean said turning Aster's face toward him "I'm taking a huge leap opening myself up like this to you even being with you, you're not like other people you're special that's part of the reason I don't care girl or guy I still love you, you really think I'd like just anyone? Girl sure but guy? No especially not a guy they have to be one of a kind" Dean said he was trying his best to comfort the other in his Dean way. Aster looked at him searching his eyes he could see the sincerity and the desperation for Aster to listen in those green blue eyes of his.

Dean may of had a look just for Castiel but he had a look for Aster too, one that held so much love and adoration for the other that he only gave him when they were alone, Aster choked out a sob before grabbing Dean by the neck shoving his face into Dean's musky smelling neck. Dean wrapped his fingers around Aster's neck stroking his fingertips across the soft skin "Im sorry I love you so much I don't want to lose you" Aster sobbed out Dean knitted his brows together and his face pulled down in a frown he then wrapped his other arm around him in a tight hug "No chick flick moments" he teased his heart strings pulled sharply he hated seeming people he cares about cry let alone be upset. Aster sniffled and chuckled through tears but it didn't last and he started sobbing again, Dean buried his face in the creatures neck stroking his back and hair he allowed a few tears to slip down his cheeks.

"Shhhh shhh it's ok baby it's ok" he muttered as he rocked them slightly, there were moments only reserved for this type of Dean and this had to be one of them, Dean pressed his head to the side of Asters head "I love you I always will what Sammy said is true Castiel is just like a brother to me I don't feel the same about him like I do you, I'm yours babe I'm yours" Dean whispered pride be damned it was just them he could do this for Aster if it's help. Aster looked at Dean eyes watery and red rimmed "I'm yours forever" Aster whispered as he kissed Dean gently but it held so much to it Dean grasped the sides of Aster's face in both hands as they kissed passionately and gently.

I _'m yours and you're mine, always_.

[End]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aster link  
> http://franksphantomartist.deviantart.com/art/Join-the-Hunt-Supernatural-OC-553715821


	18. Sam can only dream, for now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy gets Dean and Aster to hook up but was that really the right choice? Sam's starting to question it.
> 
> Pwp, masturbation, jealousy, wet dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a side story, I imagine Sammy being pansexual but leans slightly more towards females.

The early stages of Dean and Aster's relationship had been very new especially to Dean, but the Winchester that actually was the most bothered awkwardly by this relationship was Sam. When Sam found out about Dean and Aster it was his idea for them to get together he just wanted Aster to smile again to be happy to be his old cheery cute self but after Sam left that nite he was hoping Dean wouldn't swallow his pride and go through with it, boy was Sam wrong. Sam had walked into the motel after the fact Dean was dressed sort of and Aster was in his Atlas form under the covers still naked but Sam could clearly see that they'd done it. Sam felt his stomach lurch and his blood boiled he finally understood how big a torch he held for the creature, who wouldn't? Aster was loyal, caring, gentle, and fun to be around and not to mention super hot. "So uh anything interesting happened?" Sam asked "That's not really any of your business Sammy" Dean answered.

"Oh really Dean? Because uh last time I checked two years ago ya this wouldn't of happened" Sam said his voice on edge. "Why are humans so obsessed with who people love?" Aster asked genuinely curious and Sam almost smiled at that. "Ya, man love is love" Dean said Sam busted out laughing "Im sorry what? Who are you because the Dean I know would never admit to that" Sam said a disgusted half smile on his face as he crossed his arms over his chest it was basically his bitch face. "Dude what's your problem?" Dean asked raising an eyebrow at his younger brother. "Nothing ok? I'm just trying to keep him from getting hurt you know protecting him don't fuck this up" Sam warned before he left the room. 

After Sam got another room a door or so down from Dean he slammed the door shut and leaned his head against the wall closest to the door, he kicked it making a small indent from the impact he covered his face as he sat on the bed. Sam had been Aster's confidant, a shoulder to cry on, he didn't know how many nites he comforted that beautiful creature in his arms. But what he did know that he's had Aster in his arms more then anyone else, that and in the early stages of learning about humans and how to be one he's come to Sam with all his questions because he was afraid, afraid Dean would get upset with him or not answer his stupid questions. Sam uncovered his face and ran a hand through his hair, why didn't he realize this sooner? He was to concerned with the others happiness that he didn't even notice his own misery. Sam thought of all the time they spent together the fun memories, the sad ones, and the time Aster asked him about masturbation and literally took out his cock in front of him thankfully they were alone when that happened. And Sam stopped anything from happening explaining you don't do that with your friend. Sam gripped his hair that lewd memory went straight to his cock. 

He cursed himself for getting turned on and cursed himself even more so when he started drawing that memory out. What would it feel like kissing those soft warm looking lips? What noises would he make while Sam pounded into him? How would his body feel against his own in the heat of it? What would his face look like twisted in pleasure? Sam groaned as his hand worked itself over the straining bulge in his pants, fuck he should stop but he didn't want to, Sam quickly undid his pants pulling them down around his ankles along with his boxers before he laid back on the bed he spread his legs as open as they could go before he reached over grabbing his duffle and pulling out a dildo it wasn't huge, it was a little bigger then average size, and some lube, he lubed up the dildo and adjusted so his ass was off the bed his legs in the air before his pants fell off taking his boxers with it. 

Sam gasped and his head gently fell back brown locks splayed across the pillow as he shoved the dildo into him slowly it slid in easily enough and once to the base he clenched around it enjoying the fullness before he started working it in and out his hand flying to his cock stroking a small section of it right at the base as his other hand vigorously fucked the dildo into him, pretty soon his cock started drooling pre cum thin lines pooling on his stomach as his cock throbbed, his mind focused on Aster, more specifically his cock he angled the dildo so it was hitting against his prostate unrelentlessly he moaned out as the pre cum mixed with slight cum dropped down the shaft as he felt himself near the edge he slammed the dildo right into his prostate getting it as deep as he could before the coil in his stomach sprung and thick hot ribbons of cum striped Sam's chest and stomach there was quite a bit of it too. 

Sam panted and pulled the dildo out before getting up to clean himself off, no sooner did he come back out all cleaned up did he hear a knock on the door, Sam went wide eyed throwing the dildo on the bed and grabbed his boxers quickly shoved them on before opening the door a crack, Aster stood there looking down at his feet "Hey As..." Sam said softly his face a bit red as he looked at the creature. Aster looked up "Hey Sammy-" Aster began Sam's eyes fluttered he loved hearing Aster say his nickname it sounded so exotic coming from Aster. "Can I come in?" Aster asked Sam was nodding and moving out of the way, opening the door up before he even thought about it. Aster walked in and Sam shut the door turning and facing Aster he licked his dry lips "I didn't know I was interrupting..." Aster said seeing the dildo on the bed as he turned around to face Sam, Sam's face flushed and he rubbed the back of his neck "That's uh I I found that in here....weird" Sam tired to play it cool but Aster saw through that act, The creature walked closer to Sam and cupped his neck gently.

"Listen I wanted to check on you see if you were ok you seemed pretty upset and I was worried" Aster stated concern in his eyes, Sam almost whimpered he was worried about him? His heart raced as he nodded "I'm fine I just..." Sam trailed off and pulled away from Aster before sitting on the bed throwing the dildo off slightly aiming for his bag, Aster frowned and knitted his brows together "Did you ever think that you should of picked me?" Sam asked quietly god that sounded selfish "What? Sammy I you're my best friend, I never thought you would like me like that." Aster explained walking up to him stopping short of his knees. Sam looked up at him with his huge puppy dog eyes a slight frown on his face. "I've always been there for you, when you were in tears because of Dean when you needed answers Dean wouldn't give, when you wanted someone to hang out with because you were bored at three am I was there As" Sam explained exasperated his hands empathizing his words as he talked. 

Aster shifted on his feet looking down at his feet. "Sammy I-" Aster began "Just once I want to know what it feels like to have you look at me the way you look at Dean." Sam said looking up at him with his big puppy dog eyes, Aster bit his lip that look tugged on his heart strings he inhaled shakily and knelt down in front of Sam he placed his hands on his thighs stroking his thumbs into Sam's thighs. Sam took into a shaky breath "As...what are you doing?" Sam breathed out as Aster slowly trailed his hands up Sam's thighs. "Dean never said it was exclusive" Aster whispered Sam's cock twitched and quickly hardened before he was grabbing at Aster's arm yanking him to his feet and practically throwing him on the bed, Aster giggled at the urgency it was now or never and Sam wasn't going to miss this opportunity. Aster removed what little clothes he had on now stark naked he was beautiful, Aster had a very slim build a slight hourglass figure and a small six pack of abs he wasn't to feminine or to masculine just in between.

Sam got on top of Aster and hovered above him his knees in between Aster's legs as he leaned down and kissed him with a frantic urgency the need to engulf him in love and affection, Sam trailed sloppy kissed down Aster's body stopping just above the smaller man's achingly hard cock which was dripping pre cum slightly, Sam hiked up Aster's hips and spread his cheeks open before thrusting two fingers into him he was slick and pretty lose from Dean although this slightly turned Sam off at the same time it meant he could jump right into fucking him. "Ready As?" Sam asked Aster nodded and Sam slipped into him in one stroke, Sam groaned out his mouth hung open a bit and his eyes closed "Fuck...As you're so tight" he whispered Aster whimpered and rolled his hips downward before Sam started moving again.

Aster grabbed at Sam's long hair as Sam's pace picked up pounding into the hot tight channel he groaned leaning over pushing his face into Aster's neck his body was on fire and he chased frantically after his release, the sweet gentle moans falling out of Aster's mouth spurred him on, Sam grabbed Aster's cock pumping it in time with his thrusts "S-S-Sammy" Aster whimpered his cock throbbed in Sam's hand drooling pre cum and Sam groaned at the feeling "As oh fuck As" he whimpered he was so close his cock throbbing inside Aster "Sammy oh Sammy" Aster cried out as thick stripes of cum shot out all over Sam's hand in a decent amount and Sam lost it spilling into Aster with a silent cry on his lips. Sam thrusted a few more times into him ridding out his orgasm before panting and pulling out laying next to Aster he rolled on his side facing the smaller man and smiled his heart racing "That was the best thing I've ever done" Sam whispered Aster smiled a gentle warm smile the look he gave Dean on his face now just for him.

Sam woke up with a start drenched in sweat he sat up panting and he wiped his forehead he looked down cum pooled right at the base of his cock, Sam fell back into the pillows covering this face with a groan, after Aster had come and seen if he was ok he left after giving Sam a warm hug and Sam must of fallen asleep. Sam rubbed his face he needed to deal with his feelings for Aster and he needed to do it soon but maybe not today the memory of that warm loving smile on Aster's face fresh in his mind, maybe one day he'd receive that look, For now Sam could only dream.

[End]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aster link  
> http://franksphantomartist.deviantart.com/art/Join-the-Hunt-Supernatural-OC-553715821


	19. Side Note A short history by Lore Singer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a short history about the creatures known as Tatkret's.
> 
> This is all made up and it took me awhile....

The history of the creature known as the Tatkret, has been shrouded in mystery for thousands and thousands of years, many hunters say they don't exist or that they're extinct because no one has ever met one before no one but the Winchester's. The brothers story with their own Tatkret is long, angsty, and filled with many adventures. But this isn't that story, no this is a description of the Tatkret and their many unusual features.

Lesson 1. History

Tatkret's were made by the Inuit god of the moon, Igaluk, so distraught by his sister's rejection of his love he tried to make replicas of her, this failed many times resulting in many of the creatures expulsion from the moon, Aster, the Winchester's Tatkret, was the last of their kind to be made and sent hurdling into space never to be found again. See you may be wondering why no one on earth has seen a Tatkret other then the one the Winchester's had discovered that was because Malina the Inuit god of the sun had stopped the meteoroids from coming to earth, fearing of what they might do, by catching them ablaze and crumbling the rocks to bits killing the creatures. Malina's power became weak though after so long and she failed to stop the last Tatkret from reaching earth, lucky for everyone on earth Aster wasn't evil. 

Lesson 2. Outer Appearance 

The true form of the Tatkret is a tall 6ft creature with lanky limbs and slight hour glass curves, they have an inner pure white skin and an outer hard shell that is also white with octagon patterns on the shell. This shell can be stitched back together by eating a mineral called Albite. This shell also reflects light and can help the Tatkret camouflage when they want if the moon hits the light it causes a shimmer effect and if they aren't camouflaged and the moon hits the shell it becomes an opalescent shine. Their hair is pitch black and varies from short to long, They have red irises and yellow sclera and an inner eyelid that moves diagonally when it blinks. This inner eyelid has a purpose, it allows to see the auras of people the brighter the aura the bigger the heart they also feed off this in an energy type of way. Their faces are very feminine in appearance often slim and they have pointy chins, all Tatkrets have the same skin and hair color. Tatkret's have no genitals that distinguish them essentially genderless they have no libido or a way to reproduce sexually. Tatkret's have a long spiked tipped appendage located right above their backsides that is for striking and balancing which could be called a tail, they have full flexibility of this tail and can easily maneuver it about wrapping it around whatever it pleases. Finally the Tatkret has a total of three forms, a true form, which many prefer, a male form, and a female form, in their gendered forms they have libidos and can do what humans do like eat or sleep if they wish it is not a necessity, in these forms as with their true form they are sterile and cannot reproduce. 

Lesson 3. Inner workings 

Tatkret's have very complex inner workings I will recount what I know about this subject. The first thing we know is that they have a sort of satellite dish in their heads that picks up on all languages just by listening to them, much like a radio it tunes into the language and can repeat it fluently, it is also noted that like old radios there is static at first which disrupts the signal making the words hard to understand until it has cleared.  
Their saliva is a silver color that can heal flesh wounds, They have pearlescent blood that is a thick shiny white color, like the rest of the Tatkret it is very beautiful, this thick blood can be used to prolong life by at least five years and heal more serious injuries, such as liver failure, or even paralyzation, it is for these reasons that their blood is coveted. All of their joints are double jointed they can easily move and twist to an contortionist's degree, their long limbs can also help them skitter across surfaces. Their sense of smell can pick up on certain people's pheromones if they've bonded with that person. The Tatkret has sticky pads on the underneath of the inner skin which allows it to crawl up flat surfaces, Finally their most unique feature is their tail the tip is in the shape of a spear and can withstand temperatures up to 10,000 degrees Fahrenheit. When this tip heats up it can pierce through the thickest metal, it is extremely dangerous and I advise caution not to anger this being. 

Lesson 4. Personality 

Many hunters think that the Tatkret is dangerous, unpredictable, and violent, Well that's simply not true, the Tatkret is animalistic in many ways from the way they move to the screeching chittering noise they make to communicate, they are curious and playful as well as loyal and brave. Tatkret's are so loyal, as in the case of Dean Winchester, they are willing to stay by someone's grave and wait unmoving until the end of time if they love that person. The other thing about Tatkret's is they're all connected they share brain waves with one another if two were in the same area they could easily find each other just from the brain waves connecting them. Tatkret's do in fact have a preference for people in many cases this is caused by which form they choose for example; Aster enjoys their male form once in this form they find themselves aroused by the male humans and not the females of course we would classify this as being Gay, amongst other terms, the Tatkret does not see a problem in who they are attracted to in their gendered forms because it's based on a pheromone system once bonded with that person and in their true form they can smell out this particular scent giving off by a person to recognize them.

Lesson 5. Names and pronouns 

The Tatkret's name comes from the Inuit words Tat meaning Moon and Kret meaning people, hence Moonpeople, they are also called Lunasters from the words Luna meaning moon and the word Asteroid which the Tatkret's come from. In their true form you wouldn't use terms like he or she you would use their, they, it, etc. But in their male or female form you would use the regular he, him, her,she, etc.

Lesson 6. Language 

The Tatkret speaks in a series of long and short screeches that differ depending on what it's saying, for example a confused Tatkret might make a short high pitched sound while tilting its head, where as a longer screech may be a Tatkret trying to explain why it didn't stab you. These chirps or screeches can be used as a weapon and if threatened or otherwise in danger can make the screeches super sonic, loud enough to break a humans ear drums. I'd advise against trying to communicate with it when it's using its natural language...I still can't hear very well in my left ear...

Lesson 7. Weaknesses 

The Tatkret doesn't have many weaknesses except for a few one is molten gold this weakens the Tatkret's abilities of healing another is removing it's outer shell this severely weakens it and makes in vaulnerable to injury, to get through the outer shell is by using extreme force with a gold knife or a bullet to crack the shell. 

Lesson 8. Death   
A Tatkret can only be killed by a serious wound to the soft inner skin under its outer shell, once there aim for a major organ like the heart using a weapon made out of gold to pierce the organs hard shell like its outer skin shell their organs have shells as well.

Conclusion. What did we learn?

Tatkret's are very graceful and majestic creatures, they can be the best friend you've always wanted or your worst enemy that will stop at nothing to hunt you down. 

 

Sincerely,  
Lore-Hunter Singer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Winchester's Tatkret  
> http://franksphantomartist.deviantart.com/art/Join-the-Hunt-Supernatural-OC-553715821


	20. Sam Curious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Aster would have ended up with Sam instead of Dean? 
> 
> Re-telling of Dean Curious only Aster ends up with Sam instead.   
> P.S I truthfully like Sammy better for Aster.
> 
> Pwp, masturbation, anal sex, fluff, Sam admits his feelings faster then Dean does.

Sam and Dean had been hunting a Crocotta, a monster that feeds on human souls, The brothers got some leads that lead them to an old farm they heard scuffling inside the barn behind the house when they entered guns ready a huge hole in the roof letting moonlight in, they saw a human and a shimmering creature struggling, thinking that the shimmering camouflaged creature was actually to blame dean shot at it missing but it disappeared into the darkness "Are you alright?" Sam asked as Dean approached the seemingly human Crocotta not realizing that was the creature they were hunting, Dean helped the Crocotta up and the Crocotta opened its mouth in a wide oval and bit Dean, Sam went to shoot the Crocotta but in a blink of the eye the Crocotta was tackled into the ground the shimmering creature let out a high screech and the Crocotta struggled but then a glowing white spear like tip pierced right through the Crocotta's spine and killing it, the shimmering creature skittered off "Dean?!" Sam yelled rushing to his brother as Dean laid in his blood a huge chunk of flesh bit out of his neck, "We need to get you to a hos-" Sam began tears in his eyes but he was cut off as the shimmering creature skittered over, Dean was losing a lot of blood as his neck bled, he then passed out, revealing itself the creature was very feminine but flat chested and naked as well not that it mattered because it had no defining gender characteristics like genitals, breasts, etc, its paper white skin looked scaly and rough the only thing that was feminine was it's face and body type thin and slightly curvy, Sam stared wide eyed it screeched and Sam covered his ears pain pulsing in his ears "What is this thing?" Sam gasped watching as the creature leaned down licking the wound Dean had Sam stared in wonder as the wound healed, closing up the blood rushing back into Dean, the color coming back to Dean's face as his eyes fluttered up the creature camouflaged skittered up the wall in a flash watching with only bright yellow eyes showing "Dean? Dean? Are you ok?" Sam asked as he sat his brother up looking over at the two bright yellow eyes staring at them "What is that Dean?" He asked "It healed your wound and killed the Crocotta" Sam muttered neither of them had a clue what the hell the creature was, Sam didn't know much about pagan gods or their stories especially not Inuit gods. 

Dean stared at Aster and felt the spot on his neck "what the shit..."he mumbled. He read about something like Aster a long time ago. Yea Dean actually read something. "it's a Tatkret" he said and narrowed his eyes. There were mixed stories about the aster. Some said it was dangerous others said it was helpful and harmless to most. So Dean was wary, A grown Tatkret could transform into male and female versions of itself, it could heal with its saliva, teleport, cloak itself, climb up walls and it had almost like a honing plate in its head that tuned into languages, any language even animals, like a radio or satellite dish. "I suppose I should thank you..You speak english?" he asked. Hey he didn't know. So far all Aster had done is screech. He could do that too. He made light screeching noises as if taunting Aster trying to get a reaction and partly trying to honestly communicate with Aster. He watched that spiked tail flick about and felt a knot form in his stomach. He definitely didn't want to get on Aster's bad side.

Of course those stories also had different terms some called the asters some called them tatkret the Inuit word for moon and some, Aster blinked slowly and skittered over to dean stopping just shy of a foot or so aster was so fast it caused Sam to jump back "Dean aren't those suppose to be fickle I don't think you should mock it" He whispered aster revealed itself and laid low to the ground stomach pressed too it as it tilted its head its eyes flickered it screeched again and Sam winced holding his ears, "for the love of God English please" Sam begged almost at this rate their ears would bleed, aster sat up and tilted its head a static noise could be heard with bits of other languages like tuning a radio Sam exchanged a look with dean "English? Yes?" Aster asked Sam sighed relieved and a bit shocked "what's your name?" Sam asked looking at dean and then back aster went to screech again "in English!" Sam stopped aster "No English" aster added and skittered around dean "So you don't have an English name? Dean what do we do should we leave it?" Sam whispered to Dean.

Dean shrugged "You always said you wanted a puppy didn't you?" he joked. "We'll just call her..it...him...Aster" he said eyeing Aster., Aster was interesting. Aster seemed harmless aside from having impaled the crocotta. "My name is Dean...can you say dean?" he asked slowly. Aster seemed to know English enough. "D..eaaaa..n" he pronunciated slowly like Aster was a child.

Sam rolled his eyes "yes but that's not an animal it's an alien? Monster? Something but definitely not a puppy" Sam huffed and crossed his arms before he looked at aster again who tilted their head to the side listening to Dean "Deeeeeeeean" Aster repeated but it sounded screechy "Plus look at the way it looks we can't take that thing places I'm not sure it can even pass as looking normal ever" Sam added pointing aster looked at Sam and hissed warningly sam backed up hands up in defense "Call your alien off Dean" Sam slightly joked but he was still pretty wary.

Dean looked at Aster and chuckled "Come on Sammy it won't bite" He joked laughing more "So uh can you transform or something?" Dean asked it was starting to come back to Dean, something about them having three forms, a true form, a male form, and a female form.  
Aster changed forms first the female one which hand short black hair and yellow eyes and then the male form that looked basically the same just different genitalia, the darkness and shadows cloaked most of their body not showing too much off. Aster smacked the side of their skull shaking it a bit "That's better" Aster said the static gone from their voice and head "Ya a lot better what'd you do?" Sam asked "It takes a bit for the static to clear in this form I understand more clearly then in my true form which is basically uhhhh what's the word?....an animal? My true form works on animal like instinct" Aster responded. The boys stared listening intently at Aster, Dean looked at Sam with a 'wow' look on his face Sam nodded and then cleared his throat "Well that's incredible, um so that's good do we let it-" Sam began "Aster you're Sam, I'm Aster" Aster said the brothers nodded "Aster wanna come with us?" Sam asked "It'll be interesting but ya just for a while" Dean replied.

That was about six months ago, Aster had learned a lot about everything, once a Tatkret learned something once that was it they never forgot they were highly intelligent beings, and the boys quickly learned Aster didn't require sleep or food other then eating rocks to build up their hard skin after an injury, Aster had often accompanied them on hunts either staying in the room or pretending to be FBI, Aster's male name was Atlas and their female name was Orion, Sam had grown rather attached to Aster and they'd often hang out Aster would accompany Sam to the library and help him do research they'd also go on morning jogs with him. Aster would often sit with Sam pouring over books and making him coffee for those long one niters that they often had to do. Aster had noticed that Sam kept to himself when they'd go out for drinks or for relaxing after a case where as Dean would hit on the girls that were around.

Aster would come to Sam when they were bored usually waking him up in the middle of the nite to do something, they'd sit in the library Aster in Sam's arms as they read fairy tales or horror books by the fire or they'd go for walks at nite wander around and talk about everything or just enjoy each others company and not say anything. Aster also had the habit of watching Sam study or work at the computer watching the way his brow furrowed in concentration or the way his tongue stuck out just a tiny bit when it was something especially difficult. Sam was definitely attracted to Aster not because their looks but also their fierce personality, Sure Sam liked women don't get him wrong but if he happened to like someone of the same sex he usually focused on personality, that was just how it was with everyone Sam got involved with. Aster loved the way Sam was, he was so caring and sweet and he was always there when Aster had a question. He was always understanding and patient with Aster he'd never get annoyed or cross with Aster when ever he'd do any of these things he thought it was cute actually and he felt honored that Aster came to him. Except for that one time...

Aster in his Atlas form came into Sam's room at Bobby's as he whispered "Sammy?" In that gentle curious voice Sam loved. "Ya, As? What's wrong?" Sam mumbled still half asleep as he sat up slightly rubbing his eyes awake before he turned on the side lamp, Sam's bed head was sticking up all over the place Aster blushed softly "I-I don't know what's wrong with this form..." Aster whispered motioning to his male body Sam sat up farther stretching as he did. "What do you mean?" Sam asked clearing his throat and sniffing a bit as his sleepy eyes met Aster's yellow ones before Aster pulled down the sweat pants he was wearing revealing his hard cock. "Um this won't go away and it hurts..." Aster whimpered softly "Wha?" Sam asked his eyes trailing down Aster's body until he saw Aster's erection, he pierced his lips tight and turned his head away shielding his eyes. He wasn't disgusted far from it in fact he was trying to calm his now stiffing erection, see he liked Aster he was so special and sweet. "Uh Aster first off that's called an erection you can uh look it up later and second off you don't go around showing people that it's ok if it's me because I'm your friend but don't show that to random strangers unless it's a doctor" Sam was fumbling over his words and probably rambling as well. 

Aster tucked himself away and stared at his feet Sam faced Aster and he sighed softly the creature looked so dejected and his head drooped. Sam bit his bottom lip he hated seeing Aster so upset and sad. "Hey hey it's ok come here I can show you how to fix it" Sam said "But we don't talk to Dean about this he'll flip ok?" Sam asked Aster nodded rapidly as his face lit up, Sam chuckled there was his boy. "Ok I'll show you step by step" Sam said "First you take it in your hand..." Sam said pulling out his own hard dick, Aster following right along, Sam inhaled sharply wetting his lips as he gazed at Aster's cock it was a decent size not overly bit and the head was glistening with pre cum. "If there isn't any pre cum...um this" Sam began as he thumbed his own slit which was leaking pre cum he shuddered his heart raced it was so different masturbating with someone else. "You can use lube or lotion to wet your palm otherwise you'll injure yourself" Sam continued as he dragged his hand up and down his shaft he groaned softly "a and there's other things you can do to increase the pleasure like squeezing a bit or playing with your balls and some people like being rimmed" Sam explained in slow breaths as he showed Aster an example of each little moans coming from his mouth.

"To name a few" Sam panted out he looked over and almost choked on his saliva at what he saw, Aster was indeed a quick learner he was on his back one hand working his shaft up and down in a quick pace the other was fondling his balls while his middle finger worked itself in and out of his tight ring of muscles, It was such a gorgeous sight Sam's belly cooled as he watched and continued to stroke himself. "Som-something's happening, Sammy" Aster said before he cried out arching off the bed thick white strips of cum coated his abs and chest. Sam groaned watching as he did a few hard upward strokes bringing him to his release, cum covered his hand and he panted tearing his eyes away from Aster's softening cock. Sam wiped his hand off with some tissues near by and tucked himself away before he gently cleaned Aster off. 

"Um that can't happen again...." Sam said softly "Why not? I had fun....didn't you?..." Aster asked pouting softly giving him big puppy dog eyes, Sam winced and rubbed the back of his neck he hated that look "It's complicated Aster just like a lot of things...just if that happens again do it in privacy ok?" Sam asked as Aster got up and fixed his pants before heading to the door "Hey uh As? What uh what caused your erection?" Sam asked why the hell did he ask him that? That wasn't any of his business. "I was thinking about how you looked after our jog today" Aster said Sam blushed that's right his clothes had stuck to him because it started raining on his way back. Sam smiled softly "Oh ok well uh nite" Sam said softly. "Nite Sammy" Aster responded before leaving, Sam grabbed his pillow groaning into it what the hell was wrong with him?

Almost a week had passed and Sam couldn't stop thinking about that nite, he had been distracted and off in space of course Aster and Dean noticed this and when asked about it he'd just say he wasn't feeling well. Sam didn't know how many times before that nite and after that nite, he came with Aster's name on his lips. He knew he was falling hard and fast but he had to stop himself before it really was to late, Sam's relationships had a bad habit of ending in disaster. It was pretty late when Sam's hand stroked his erection in an easy rhythm when he heard his door his hand flew out of his boxers and he opened his eyes, his heart pounding in his ears it was the fear of being caught doing something so perverted. "Sammy?" Came the gentle soft voice "Ya As?" Sam gulped out tucking his cock back in his boxers, he was relieved really that it wasn't someone else, Aster didn't realize what he'd been doing. "I'm bored...are you sleepy?" Aster asked Sam sighed softly "Nope give me a few minutes just uh wait out in the hall" Sam said sitting up and turning his light on Aster nodded and left the room shutting the door. Sam went into the bathroom his erection throbbing he took it out of his boxers and stroked frantically craving that sweet release, he leaned against the sink hunched over and after a few more strokes he came cum dropping onto the floor, Sam panted and cleaned himself up before he got dressed and walked out into the hall way to where Aster was. 

"Wanna go for a walk? It's nice out" Aster said hopefully, Sam chuckled as he walked with Aster down the stairs "Ok ok As, we can go for a walk" Sam said grabbing his coat and putting it on. Sam walked with Aster off of Bobby's property before Aster changed into their true form, the distant moon light shined brightly off Aster's skin Sam stared at the beautiful light as Aster ran ahead "Hey! Wait up! I may have long legs but it doesn't mean I can run as fast as you!" Sam called after Aster trying his best to catch up, Aster screeched happily running in a small circle on all fours as he waited for Sam to catch up, once he did Aster took off again Sam chasing after him when they got to a field the moon was right in the center of the clearing, Aster chirped and spun in a circle as the moon shone off them. Sam panted catching his breath as he leaned on his knees watching them move their tail following with them like some sort of ribbon dancer. Sam sat down in the damp grass as he watched Aster in awe, Aster finally skittered over and curled up into Sam's chest chirping happily, Sam chuckled and stroked Aster's black locks.

"Well hello did you enjoy yourself?" Sam asked chuckling before Aster turned into his male form "Here" Sam said gently as he handed Aster his clothes and he got dressed quickly. "You looked stunning in the moon light..." Sam said softly as Aster looked into his eyes Sam's breath hitched and he closed the distance between their lips, the kiss was soft and warm, Sam's hand cupping Aster's cheek, Sam couldn't believe what was happening this felt so right their lips melted together perfectly as they kissed. Sam pulled away gently "I wanted to do that for so long" Sam whispered his heart raced that felt so right like their lips belonged together. "Why didn't you?" Aster asked soft curiosity in his voice "I was...I was afraid....Aster none of my relationships have ended well...." Sam said softly he didn't want this one to end like the others he wanted Aster to be safe and it filled his heart with worry. "I know Sammy but I'm different I'm not trying to hurt you guys nor am I human....I'll be fine" Aster said Sam wanted to believe that he really did he knew Aster was capable and strong. "Sammy you deserve to be happy and even though we haven't known each other for to long I know you'll keep me safe and I'll keep you safe you're my Sammy" Aster said gently it wasn't meant to be possessive at all it was just affectionate. Sammy smiled warmly and brushed their noses together, he could make this work he didn't want to deny his feelings any longer he wanted them both to be happy so he pushed his worries away and took a calming breath. "I'll give it a shot if you will" Sam said smiling brightly. "Of course" Aster said before they kissed again it was slow and passionate, they kissed for awhile longer before it started to drizzle and they had to head back to Bobby's.

About a month later Sam and Aster had been closer, holding hands, soft touches, and meaningful glances, the boys had been working a case, vampire nest, Sam was in the motel blood was all over the place Sam had gotten cut up pretty bad but they didn't go to the hospital why should they when they had Aster? It wasn't anything to serious just some gashes here and there. Sam insisted he'd be fine and for Dean to go to the bar, after Aster reassured Dean he'd easily be able to heal Sam's wounds he left the two of them alone. Sam had taken his shirt off and was sitting on the bed Aster was in their true form they gently licked over the smaller wounds first, a slimy warm silver liquid coated the wound it stung more the bigger the wound, but it was weird the feeling it tingled and he couldn't help but find this some what erotic which in turn went straight down to his cock, After Aster wiped the silver saliva away the wound healed. Aster got to the one on Sam's stomach which was the biggest and longest. Sam grabbed Aster's hand squeezing as Aster licked over the wound he hissed in pain squeezing his eyes closed before Aster stopped and wiped clean the wound it scarred a bit but it was a rather deep wound, Sam opened his eyes Aster's Atlas form stared back at him now. "There we go that wasn't so bad was it?" Aster asked smiling goofily.

Sam chuckled looking at the scar. "No it wasn't but" Sam began before getting closer to Aster. "I have to thank my savior" Sam teased but his voice was low and sexy, Aster blushed as Sam cupped his cheek. "It was nothing but how would you thank me?" Aster asked smirking slightly before Sam came inches from his lips their lips brushed as he spoke. "Like this...." Sam said before kissing him deeply, the kiss started slow and careful but it quickly turned urgent and Sam pinned the smaller boy to the bed hovering above him he pulled away from air, Sam's eyes roamed over Aster's beautiful slim body brought Sam's long cock to full hardness Aster's own cock standing at attention. "I need you As...so badly" Sam whispered a slight whine to his voice. Aster whimpered rutting against Sam as the taller man pressed their cock's together, Sam chuckled softly a smirk on his lips, Aster was already naked. Sam made quick work of his pants and boxers before he leaned down toward Aster. "You want this too don't you?" Sam asked kissing and nibbling on Aster's neck, Aster whimpered out and grabbed a handful of Sam's hair "Sammy" Aster whined "I need you" Aster added, Sam smiled and pulled away from Aster's neck kissing a wet trailed down Aster's body.

Once at Aster's puckered hole he lifted Aster's ass off the bed and lapped at the tight ring, Aster groaned pushing against Sam's wonderful tongue making it penetrate him, Aster gasped out "Oh Sammy" Aster moaned encouraging the taller man to vigorously wiggle his tongue about in the tight cavern fucking him open with his tongue, Aster mewled and pressed back into Sam's tongue wanting him deeper before Sam pulled away. "Are you ready sweetheart?" Sam asked Aster nodded "Yes please Sammy fuck me" Aster begged wanted to be full, Sam smirked and using the lube near by that he had pulled out earlier he slicked his cock up before slipping into Aster inch by inch. 

Aster wrapped his legs and arms around Sam this helped him slip all the way in, they both gasped in unison at the feeling as Sam slowly pulled out to his tip and shoved harshly back in, hitting Aster's prostate as he did so Aster cried out as Sam did it again. "You're so beautiful As" Sam whispered kissing at Aster's neck. "Sammy" Aster mewled out just hearing his nickname from Aster usually got him flustered but hearing it in that sweet mewling tone made him horny as fuck and his cock twitched inside Aster before he fucked hard into him, Aster clung to Sam "S-S-Sammy!" he cried out lewdly moaning and panting as Aster came between their bellies. It was all sending shivers down Sam's spine he pounded into Aster getting a little carried away it felt so good how tight Aster felt, Aster's tight channel sucking him down pulsing around him he couldn't take it. "Oh fuck Asssssss" he groaned as he emptied himself into Aster he thrusted slowly into Aster milking his cock dry before he pulled out panting laying next to Aster. 

Aster laid there smiling goofily he turned his head and looked at Sam. "That was so amazing, you're so amazing" Sam whispered cupping Aster's cheek. "I had so much fun, Can we do that again?" Aster asked with bright eyes Sam chuckled and nodded "Sweetheart, we can do that as many times as you want" Sam replied "If you're lucky I'll let you top" Sam teased, Aster giggled blushing and nudged Sam with his head as Sam wrapped his arms around Aster pulling him close to him. "Sammy?....I love you" Aster said Sam's heart skipped a beat love? Did he love Aster back? Sam thought about it for a second or two. "I love you too" Sam said he did he really did, Aster was so unique and special and he was always saving them not to mention he was sweet and caring and he meant a lot to the brothers but he meant the most to Sam. Aster snuggled into Sam his body engulfed in Sam's bigger body, Sam blinked sleepily as he pulled the covers up over them more. "Sweet dreams..." he muttered "Sweet dreams I'll be watching over you" Aster said softly as Sam drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face, the taller man's face pressed into Aster's neck as they cuddled. Little did they know the earful from Dean they were gunna get in the morning, when he got back they heard a 'Oh come on' from Dean.

[End]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aster link  
> http://franksphantomartist.deviantart.com/art/Join-the-Hunt-Supernatural-OC-553715821


	21. Vampire's Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benny falls in love with a hunter after becoming Roy. 
> 
> Based on and around s08e09 Citizen Fang  
> Smut, anal sex, masturbation, slight blood use, major character death, happy endings.

Living a human life was difficult, being around humans all the time was especially difficult on Benny after all his time in Purgatory, but he tried to make it work he even went back to his hometown, Carencro Louisiana, and got his old job back at a small Cajun diner, he went by the name of Roy now. Recently he felt like he was being watched he noticed a man came in every other nite right when Benny's shift would start and he'd leave right before Benny's shift ended, it was definitely fishy to Benny but he hadn't approached him nor had the man approached Benny he did know he ordered the same thing every time, coffee and what ever pie they were serving that nite. Benny couldn't help but be drawn to the guy, it wasn't some mystic mumbo jumbo it was the way the guy smelled, on top of his natural musk, that could be described as intoxicating, he had this cologne that smelled like musk and iris, but it was his blood his blood smelled sweet like fine wine aged with experience, and then it hit Benny the guy was a hunter.

That's why he came in there every other day while Benny was working, why he stayed till almost close, was he going to kill him? Well Benny wasn't going to let him he had a good thing going, all he wanted was to have a decent life and spend time with his granddaughter Elizabeth. Benny found out the guy's name was Julius LeBlanc, he ran the name by Dean and Dean told him that Julius had retired from hunting moved back home, so maybe he wasn't hunting Benny maybe he was just there for pie but Benny highly doubted that, he would catch Julius glancing at him pretending to read the newspaper, only talking to him when he needed a refill on coffee. Benny couldn't blame the guy vampires were intriguing but did the former hunter know? 

This went on for two months before one nite Benny was walking to his camper to rest and eat when he smelled Julius, he smirked softly "So you finally decide what you wan' eh, sug?" Benny asked into the area around him as he shoved his hands in his pockets briefly, he heard movement before he smirked again. "Oh I know you been watchin' me I been watchin' you too, Sug." Benny chuckled turning around slowly coming face to face with the hunter a mix of pheromones and sweet blood hit Benny full force and he swore he almost lost control, Julius looked up at him "You done playin' cat and mouse hunta?" Benny drawled and gave him a fangy smile he chuckled when he saw the hunter visibly shuddered and if he didn't know any better he'd be getting mixed signals on what the hell was going on. "I'm..." Julius began "Julius, well Jules I know bout you, names Benny but uh hush up bout tha" Benny chuckled, Julius gulped and then spoke "I didn' mean to disturb you I just..." Julius trailed off, he had a slight Cajun accent, Benny quirked an eyebrow as he watched the hunter's pupils blow wide he chuckled he knew where this was headed. 

In one swift movement Julius was pinned to a near by tree Benny's arm across the hunter's chest, anchoring him to the tree, Benny pushed his nose against Julius' neck inhaling the hunter's scent, damn, it made the vampire's body thrum in pleasure his cock strained in his pants as it took every ounce of willpower not to fuck the hunter raw, Julius whimpered softly pressing into Benny, Benny smirked feeling the obvious erection the hunter had for him. "That why you been watchin' me? Wan' me to fuck you? hm Sug?" He drawled not surprisingly to Benny but this has happened quite a bit since he was turned flings like this but he wasn't a young vampire anymore and he longed for the days he had with his former Greek lover, could he really just have a one nite stand? Or was this more? 

Julius gulped again panting slightly as Benny stared at him with hooded eyes a playful smirk on his lips. "I've neva' done this 'fore" Julius whispered there was this undeniable pull the vampire had on the hunter. "Alls I know is I can't stop thinkin' bout you" Julius added groaning near the end as Benny rubbed their erections together. "Don' worry, let Benny give ya what you wan' Sug." Benny drawled, Benny couldn't deny the attraction to the hunter nor the smell of him, before hoisting Julius up wrapping the human's legs around his waist to support him before he growled lowly peppering Julius' skin with wet open mouthed kisses as the hunter whimpered grinding into Benny's stomach for friction. But then Benny stopped as he had to resist the urge to tear into the hunter's throat he needed to eat before doing this otherwise it wouldn't end well. 

Julius was a panting mess as he looked up at Benny the vampire sighed before dropping the smaller man's feet to the ground again. "I'm real sorry Sug but I can't now don' get me wrong I want to but I need to eat first othawise..." Benny drawled "No, I'm I'm sorry I shouldn' of" Julius said shaking his head before he ran off, Benny called after him but it was no use. 

Benny got back to his camper the adrenaline and lust pulsing trough him still as he grabbed a blood bag, he sat down on his bed after he got most his clothes off and undid his pants hissing softly as his aching cock sprung free there was a nice wet patch on the front of his pants already, Benny tore open the bag with his teeth and started to drink his big calloused hand worked up and down on his cock the friction was sweet as he swiped over the tip with every upward stroke as the blood rushed into his body he growled his coat rested near by stinking of Julius, the mix of blood, Julius' pheromones clinging to the air, and the frantic tug of his cock he was spilling over into his hand in a few minutes, growling lowly as the blood bag emptied and his cock pulsed hot thick cum coating his hand.

Four days later Julius showed up just as Benny was closing up he had a small travel cooler with him everyday since that nite just in case, Benny grinned turning around as Julius' smell hit him "I thought I scared ya off, sug" he said chuckling as he set the cooler down and grabbed the hunter kissing him deeply their lips moving in slow sync, Benny pulled away reluctantly "Let me eat first and we can have some fun, sug" Benny drawled before they walked around the side of the diner no one was around at this time of nite and wouldn't be till morning, Benny opened his cooler taking out a blood bag as he drank from the bag Julius watched him as the vampire leaned against the diner. "I'm sorry I ran out like that" Julius whispered Benny chuckled "Nah don't be Sug, I came on strong without thinkin' you had every right" Benny explained giving a gentle smirk before he drained the bag.

Benny put the bag in the cooler and moved from the wall the animalistic urge from a few days ago was gone due to just eating, He could hear Julius' heart pounding rapidly as if it was his own as he sauntered up to the hunter grabbing his waist and tugging him close their bodies pressed together Benny could already feel let alone smell the hunter's arousal. "You wan' this sug?" He murmured against Julius' lips, the hunter nodded as their eyes locked and Benny grabbed him just like last time hoisting the hunter up and wrapping Julius' legs around his waist before pressing him into the diner wall. Their lips met in a slow kiss taking their time to remember each others lips tasting and kissing every inch as Benny got his tongue into the hunter's mouth the taste of coffee and metal as their tongues danced, slowly caressing the other, Benny growled deeply in his throat as Julius' rutted against him the bottom of Julius' ass rubbing the vampire's erection. 

"Hold on sug, trust me I wan' it too" Benny chuckled after pulling away from Julius' mouth he once again dropped his feet down "Take off your pants sug" Benny ordered softly, damn it had been so long since he'd had sex and even longer since he'd had sex with a guy, so to say Benny needed this was an understatement. Benny opened his own pants pulling out his cock as Julius pulled off his pants and boxers after quickly taking off his boots, Benny grabbed him up again kissing him deeply his one arm wrapped around his waist to hold him in place as his fingers circled the tight ring of muscles slowly working him open first with one then with two scissoring him open, Julius moaned biting at his bottom lip and arched into the touch the hunter's cock was so hard practically drooling with pre cum being so worked up. "Benny" he whimpered prep be damned he needed him now, Benny chuckled shaking his head slightly "Now now Sug it'll hurt now if I-" Benny started "Fuck me Benny please I need it" The hunter begged and well who was Benny to refuse a good fuck? "Hope you don't mind ah little blood" Benny said before ripping his wrist open and smearing the blood over his cock to work as lube, Julius stared as Benny's wrist healed and despite the lube being, well blood the hunter's cock throbbed despite himself, but in a way that was a hunter's life survival, blood and love when ever you could get it. 

Benny aligned his cock up with the tight ring of muscles pushing inch by inch into the hunter, Julius gasped a grin on his face at the feeling of being full the vampire groaned at the tightness, after a few seconds the hunter squirmed needing friction before Benny got the message and started moving using both arms to hold him up against the diner kissing him with wet open mouthed kisses, the hunter responded back panting into Benny's mouth as they kissed and the vampire pounded into Julius the tight muscles constricting around his cock deliciously, the sounds of slick skin on skin and the grunts and moans echoed in the quiet area Benny focusing on how good it felt to have sex again and the way his partner mewled and writhed underneath him. 

"Fuck sug you feel so good" Benny groaned out softly panting a bit as his pace quickened even more roughly slamming into the hunter in hard shallow thrusts angling it so he hit the hunter's sweet spot each time. "Benny, touch me" Julius whimpered and the vampire obliged taking the hunter's cock in a firm grip stroking up and down once, twice before Julius cried out as his climax came over him his heels dug into Benny's waist and his toes curled as he came getting cum on his shirt and Benny's, Benny worked him through his orgasm while he kept thrusting into the wet heat after a few more thrusts he hissed out a low growl into the hunter's neck lightly scrapping his teeth against Julius' flesh as the vampire came filling the hunter with his warm seed.

After a minute or so Benny pulled out cum spilling from Julius' hole onto the ground as Benny helped the hunter stand. "Damn you good sug, we have ta do tha mo' offen" Benny chuckled as Julius panted his legs felt like jelly and his back was sore but damn it felt great, Julius started to get dressed again before answering "I at first thought the pull toward you was ta kill you but the mo' I watched you the mo' I knew what I wanted" Julius explained Benny frowned a tiny bit, his eyebrows raised as he nodded. "Make sense ta me, listen Jules I'm not sure bout you but I'd like ta keep this thing goin' now I'm romantic at heart so if you don' wanna I get it" Benny said his hands up in surrender Julius smiled and chuckled softly "No I, I had fun I'd definitely love ta continue" Julius said Benny smiled and winked at him "Good meet me here to 'marra nite" Benny said kissing the hunter lightly on the lips. 

So Julius came back every day, he'd talk to Benny tell him stories about his life and vice versa, they'd go for walks at nite enjoying each other's company it wasn't about just sex well that was a part of it an amazing part of it, but Julius realized Benny was just lonely and wanted someone there for him. It had been half a year since then and the door to Benny's camper slammed open as Benny carried Julius in plopping him down on the bed before shutting the camper door, Julius made quick work of his clothes as Benny watched with hooded eyes as he took off his clothes off as well, Benny went to throw his hat to the side before he heard Julius squeak "Keep....keep it on please?" Julius said bashfully Benny chuckled deeply "Anythin' for you Sug" Benny drawled and put his hat back on before he slowly crawled up the bed hovering over the hunter.

Benny took in the sight before him Julius was gorgeous, body built just right with slim sides, Benny ran his hands down Julius' body caressing the skin he found there and back up till his lips meet Julius, in a slow kiss Benny licked into his lover's mouth tasting every inch like it was the first time again, Julius whimpered his cock leaking as it throbbed against his belly "Benny..." He moaned out softly as the vampire kissed and nipped at Julius' neck sucking a dark bruise into the flesh there marking him, Benny mouthed at the mark gently as he answered the hunter "Ya Jules?" He growled lowly voice lustful "Please I need you" Julius whimpered "You wan' me sug? How you wan' me?" He asked smirking as he kept holding his weight up with his arms, Julius blushed causing the vampire to chuckle before the hunter began to speak, "I...I want you're thick cock inside me filling me full" Julius said softly even though it was shy and adorable, Benny's cock throbbed at the words his skin feeling to hot the only time it really did, Benny captured the hunter in another passionate kiss their lips melding together as they kissed, Benny trailed wet open mouthed kisses down Julius' body nipping here and there, the hunter gasped out once Benny got to Julius' thigh nipping there.

Julius arched up slightly into Benny's loving mouth panting softly his skin on fire before the vampire wrapped his mouth around Julius' weeping cock he licked the underside first before swirling the flat of his tongue over the head getting a taste of salty pre cum, Julius' hand gripped at Benny's hat trying to he more before the vampire chuckled the vibration sent through the hunter's cock. Benny sucked to the base and back up to the head pulling off with a pop, Julius panted his hair disheveled and his face flushed Benny stared at Julius smirking a bit he was so gorgeous. Benny quickly grabbed lube from the side table and popped the cap spreading lube onto his cock before pressing his head at Julius' entrance he was still a bit worked open from earlier that day. 

Benny slipped inside the hunter in one easy stroke he was still so tight after all the fucking they've done, Benny grunted softly as Julius whimpered squirming slightly "Benny...m-move" he panted out and Benny chuckled slowly pulling out and pushing back in, loving the way his cock drug across the tight channel it was almost agonizingly slow as he moved in and out and the hunter's cock twitched and throbbed sandwiched between their bellies, Benny couldn't stand it anymore and he picked up his pace it was fast and deep but it wasn't rough, Julius scrapped his blunt nails across Benny's back moaning his mouth hung open as Benny hit the bundle of nerves inside him Julius gasped biting his bottom lip, Benny captured Julius' lips in another kiss as he went faster his thrusts started to get erratic as he felt himself tip over the edge. Benny felt a wave of pure pleasure rip through him as he groaned out Julius' name thick with lust. 

A few seconds later hearing Benny call his name he cried out his body thrummed with pleasure and he panted before Benny pulled out of the hunter. Benny wrapped his arms around Julius as the hunter snuggled into Benny's side the hunter yawned and rested his head on Benny's shoulder "...I love you..." Julius muttered as he drifted to sleep, Benny smiled softly and if he was still alive he was sure his heart would of skipped a beat but right now it just filled with love, Benny kissed Julius' head softly muttering "I love you too Sug" back.

A month later Benny had noticed dead bodies had been showing up close to where he was so he had moved his camper farther into the woods when a rogue vampire came up to him asking him to join his nest, Benny didn't want anything to do with it of course but the bodies kept coming and now there was another hunter watching him some scrawny crazy eyed hunter to boot, so he called Dean. 

Dean pulled up to the Cajun diner walking in he saw Elizabeth working he slid up to the counter putting on his signature smile before he spoke "I'm looking for someone who works here goes by Roy?" Dean asked the girl smiled and nodded "Ya he works the late shift but I haven't seen him lately said he was going on a fishing trip for a few days, Jules should be in shortly you can ask him more" Elizabeth said cheerily, Dean smiled and handed her a card "If you see him let me know if you need anything even let me know" he said and winked at her before getting up, a few minutes later Julius walked in and Dean walked over to him "I was told you know Roy?" Dean asked "Ya wait you're John's boy uh Dean? Right?" Julius asked "Wait Julius LeBlanc? How the hell have you been?" Dean asked chuckling and giving the man a half hug before letting go. "I've been great I've been laying low doing small cases but what do you want with Benny? Is he hurt? I haven't seen him in a few days said he had personal business to attend to" Julius said lowly "You know Benny?" Dean asked there must be a good reason he didn't tell Julius about the nest, keep him safe maybe. "Ya we've been seein' each other" Julius responded Dean coughed blinking several times "Wait as in?" Dean asked making a crude sex motion with his hands, Julius rolled his eyes. "Ya got a problem?" Julius asked glaring a bit Dean put his hands up in mock surrender "Nope no problem you wouldn't happen to know where he is right now would you?" Dean asked Julius shook his head no "No uh last location I know was a few miles down out back here" Julius said pointing to the back of the diner "Alright well I'm going to go find him" Dean said as he stood "You coming?" He asked "No I'll catch up I have an errand to run really quick" Julius said standing as well.

Dean made his way up to Benny as the vampire was digging a hole for a dead body, Benny looked up and smiled softly before he saw the anger in Dean's eyes. "Dean it's not what it looks like I swear there's this rouge vampire named Desmond he's setting me up leaving a trail of bodies to me" Benny explained "Don't make me regret trusting you my brother already thinks your guilty, so you know where this nest is?" Dean asked "Ya but I needed help taking it out which was why I called you" Benny said before he sniffed the air slightly "Wait why do you smell like Jules?" Benny asked "You're boyfriend? You sly dog I didn't know you liked strudel" Dean chuckled slapping Benny's shoulder affectionately Benny rolled his eyes with a smile before Dean continued. "Because I talked to him earlier trying to find you he said he'd be right behind me" Dean said Benny looked up the road his eyes going wide. "We need to take down that nest before Desmond gets to Jules" Benny said slight panic in his voice as he threw the shovel down, Dean ran around the side of the car getting in as did Benny "What what do you mean?" Dean asked "I shoulda listened Desmond said if I didn't join his little clan he'd hurt me close to home" Benny explained after getting in the car, he shook his head "Shit man if he does-" Benny began while Dean drove "Stop nothing's going to happen we'll save him" Dean said trying to reassure him.

Once at the location of the nest Benny charged in Dean following behind they took on the small amount of vampires before they got to the main chamber. "Desmond!?" Benny hissed and the vampire in question chuckled stepping out of the shadows "Hmmm Benny, Benny, Benny should of listened to me" Desmond said pulling Julius out from behind him "No! Sug?!" Benny exclaimed he bared his teeth hissing "What did you do?!" He yelled "Nothing just made him one of us in fact he should be waking up soon" Desmond said "Damn you!" Dean yelled and the two of them charged the rouge vampire Benny grabbed him in a head lock and tearing his throats out with his teeth before rushing to Julius' side as Dean cut Desmond's head clean off before joining Benny's side. Julius groaned dried blood on his chin he had fed already it was too late, Julius looked up at Benny as the older vampire held him half in his lap kneeling on the ground. "Benny? Benny?" Julius asked as he looked into the other vampire's eyes "Ya Sug I'm 'ere" Benny croaked out softly "....he's turned me I...I need you to kill me, please...before I hurt someone" Julius begged his words coming out slow as his eyes watered he couldn't bare to kill an innocent, Benny looked at him his eyes wide and his mouth trembled. "No, No Sug I can't" Benny whispered kissing the side of his face sniffling a bit as he started to cry. "Benny come on you can't leave him like this" Dean argued Benny looked up at Dean a few tears slipped down his cheeks. 

Julius grabbed Benny's coat and pulled on it "Benny....please maybe we'll meet....again in Purgatory that's where you told me monsters went" Julius said Benny sniffled and kissed Julius' lips softly as his own trembled more. "Ok....I love you Sug" Benny whispered "I love you too Benny I'm happy that I met you" Julius responded stroking Benny's cheek before Benny took Dean's knife and stabbed it through Julius' heart looking away as he did so. The newly turned vampire's eyes went dull and his head flopped back Benny pulled the lifeless body to him cradling him in his arms as he cried kissing Julius' red brown hair. After that incident Benny moved on he left Louisiana and kept on the move he didn't get close to anyone he just stayed by himself and stayed alive not that it was much of an existence, When Dean called to get Sam out of Purgatory Benny knew there was no turning back. 

Benny fought off the vampire's as they swarmed him and the light of the portal went out behind him, he was just about to kill the vampire that had tackled him to the ground when its head came clean off, Benny shoved the body off and saw Julius standing above him he looked dirty and he had blood on his clothes but he was there. "Need some help?" Jules asked and helped Benny to his feet before the older vampire embraced him in a warm hug pulling the other flush to him snuggling him close before he their eyes locked watery and full of love as their lips met in a loving kiss. "I missed you sug" Benny drawled "I missed you too Benny" Julius began there was no time to rest right now they had to keep moving and maybe they could mess around later. "but right now let's kick some monster ass" Julius said Benny chuckled and shook his head this was where he belonged right here fighting along side his lover. 

[End]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Julius link  
> http://franksphantomartist.deviantart.com/art/Louisiana-Hunter-667724597


	22. My Sweetheart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley's cooped up in a hotel room handling the blood addiction his own way.
> 
> Fluff, not smut, mentions of sex, my take on the episode blade runners, just fluffy Drabble, Crowley is my weakness.

_My Sweetheart_

 

**[West coast hotel room]**

"Ah fuck!" Crowley groaned as he fell back into the bed, his face red and sweaty, he smirked looking over at Drakkar who laid next to him the smaller male smiled looking a bit dazed. "That was bloody fantastic darling but uh I think it's time for my aprés-consummation treat?" Crowley asked Drakkar nodded "You know how I feel about this but I'll get it" Drakkar answered before getting up off the bed and walking over to the closet near opening and taking a industrial like needle stabbing the almost dead human hanging up inside the walk in closet, Drakkar sighed softly as he took the last of the man's blood into the needle and walked back over to Crowley handing him the needle. Drakkar sat on the edge of the bed his eyebrows knotted together in concern, he didn't like this if anyone found out they wouldn't be afraid of him like they use to be. "Don't look at me like that darling, I know what I'm doing" Crowley said as he injected the blood into his arm he exhaled slowly as he fell back into the bed blissfully dazed, Drakkar climbed up the bed and snuggled into Crowley's side resting his head on Crowley's shoulder. "Have I told you I loved you today? After all these centuries I thought I'd grow tired of you but you keep loving me" Crowley sluggishly ran his fingers through Drakkar's long brown hair as he spoke.

Drakkar rolled his eyes and shook his head softly "I love you too I always will you know that but the blood I'm worried Abandon will find out besides we need to find the first blade" Drakkar said lowly Crowley sighed "Can't I just relax for once instead of waiting on those bloody Winchester's beck and call?" Crowley growled removing his hand from his lover's hair. Drakkar sat up turning on the tv "I understand my king I'll go get something to eat wait here I'll be but a moment" Drakkar said getting up and slipping his pants and shirt back on. "Drakkar? Love?" Crowley asked tapping his lips with his finger Drakkar chuckled a small smile on his lips before he leaned over and kissed Crowley "I'll be back mr needy" Drakkar teased Crowley batted his eyelashes "Who me? Am not" Crowley said mocking defensively, he certainly was more like Fergus when ever he shot up.

Drakkar walked into the hotel room carrying two pizzas when he heard talking "Thank you Lola" Crowley said as he held a blood bag in one hand a needle in the other. "Ah Drakkar darling you're back!" Crowley said smiling gently "Why is she here?" Drakkar asked narrowing his eyes slightly the last time they saw each other Crowley was trying to get them to agree to a three sum. "Don't worry she's not staying she's just dropping off a little pick me up" Crowley said was he high again? He sure as hell sounded and looked like it, Lola smiled and walked past Drakkar to the door "My king" She said bowing slightly and then looked at Drakkar "...my queen" she mocked nodding her head before leaving the room, Drakkar walked over to the bed area placing the pizzas down as he did so "What if she tells are you crazy?" Drakkar asked he sounded more worried then mad though. "She won't tell she knows what I'll do if she does" Crowley said "And watch your tone" Crowley added Drakkar sighed softly "Of course my lord I just you know I worry" Drakkar said gently "Well stop bloody worrying what do you say to round two?" Crowley asked running a hand up Drakkar's arm, Drakkar kissed him softly as he threaded his hands through Crowley's hair their kiss became urgent and needy as they fell back into routine. The room filled with nothing but grunts and moans of pleasure.

"Come watch the rest of Casablanca with me" Crowley called out to Drakkar as the other demon came out of the bathroom and over to Crowley wiping him down with a wet cloth gently he smiled lovingly before he spoke. "Let me clean you up unless you'd like to keep my cum in you" Drakkar teased chuckling softly he was usually the bottom with Crowley but recently he's been the top. "Are you about finished?" Crowley asked as he patted the bed next to him, Drakkar threw the rag off to the side and crawled back into bed with him, Crowley held him close wrapping his arms around him as he kissed his head gently. They snuggled close together Crowley absentmindedly stroking Drakkar's hair as they watched the movie.

Drakkar handed the king of hell a tissue after hearing the older demon sniffled as the movie came to a close Crowley wiped his eyes. "Such a brilliant movie I love you pumpkin" Crowley said sniffling before he sat up straight, the other demon got up filling the needle with blood and handing it to him the bag half gone already before he walked over to Crowley's phone. "Uh love the Winchester's have been calling like crazy" Drakkar said Crowley was to busy shooting up at the moment, Drakkar handed Crowley the phone after about ten minutes his daze calming, Crowley narrowed his eyes at the text message "That little whore" Crowley growled he'd take care of this he was the king after all, he dialed Lola "Lola darling I need you to come back to the hotel something's come up" Crowley said eerily polite before he hung up. "She ratted didn't she?" Drakkar asked as he crossed his arms he knew not to trust her but Crowley did what Crowley wanted to do, Drakkar could only advise him not to Crowley glared slightly "Don't start darling" Crowley growled softly before he stood grabbing his stolen angel blade. "Just when things were getting back to the way they were" Crowley sighed softly and shrugged he could handle a two bit demon like Lola but what he wasn't prepared for was the Winchester's so called help one problem at a time, Crowley looked to Drakkar as there was a knock. "It isn't complete until there's death" Drakkar said going for the door.

[End]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drakkar link  
> http://franksphantomartist.deviantart.com/art/Crowley-s-Hunter-657012347


	23. Gadreel's Redemption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Angels fell Gadreel reunited with an old friend.
> 
> Slight plot, smut, blowjobs, reconciliated relationships, hurt/comfort, flashbacks.

Hues of yellow and orange streaked through the nite sky, thousands of angels' cries echoed in Raziel's ears as he gazed up at the sky his heart dropped he wept for his fallen brothers and sisters. But the one on Raziel's mind the most was Gadreel, Raziel was a leader of a small group of Cherubim before he was a temporary guard in Heaven's dungeons for awhile and did what he could to ease the pain of the prisoners especially Gadreel.

_Blood covered Gadreel's face and chest as he sat in his cell his body wracked with pain when he heard footsteps, please not more, he was tricked why couldn't they understand that? Gadreel looked up as his eyes met an angel with blue tipped white wings and eyes that could reduce you to a puddle. "Hush let me help you I can ease your pain" the angel whispered reaching through the bars and grabbing hold of Gadreel relieve washed over the injured angel and he looked up at the other. "Thank you" Gadreel said "My name is Raziel" the other said "Why are you helping me? I'm a traitor." Gadreel answered "I know you Gadreel you wouldn't of let Lucifer in on purpose." Raziel explained._

Raziel walked down the road recognizing some of his brothers and sisters, giving them an acknowledged nod and smile. As he passed a near by bus stop watching his feet as he walked Raziel stopped in his tracks something pulled him to look up when his heart seemed to stop for a second, Gadreel, not many knew what Gadreel looked like because of his imprisonment but Raziel never forgot what he looked like. Gadreel looked up from the bus stop bench sensing the other angel his eyes going wide before he stood and Raziel quickly walked over to him. "Gadreel?" He exclaimed softly grabbing the angels shoulders affectionately before bringing him into a warm hug, Gadreel hesitated before hugging the angel back pressing his face to the side of Raziel's hair taking in his scent before they parted keeping each other at arms length. "Raziel you're, you're still here?" Gadreel asked Raziel nodded "Yes I have been since I left that day..." Raziel said

" _I'm sorry I've been reassigned...this was only a temporary thing...I've been sent to earth to watch the humans..." Raziel whispered as he cupped Gadreel's face through the cell bars "This will probably be the last time we see each other" Raziel added refusing to look up because if he did he would of cried. "Do not feel sorrow for me Raziel I wish we could of met in different circumstances...." Gadreel spoke softly before the other angel looked up locking eyes with Gadreel hesitantly bringing Gadreel's face toward the space between the bars and kissing him gently, only a split second passed._

_Goodbye..._

Raziel cupped the side of Gadreel's face smiling at him affectionately "Raziel..." Gadreel whispered shakily he could hear his heart pounding in his ears before the other angel closed the gap between them their lips meeting in a sweet, chaste kiss. Gadreel didn't kiss back at first but soon his lips mimicked Raziel's and the kiss turned into longing and need. Raziel was the one to pull away "Gadreel you're injured..." Raziel said "Please, Ezekiel no one must know who I am right now" Gadreel responded "I was injured in the fall" Gadreel added before the other angel nodded "Please come with me you can rest at my home for a few days just long enough to recover a bit, please?" Raziel asked his hands gripped Gadreel's as he looked at him with desperate eyes, Gadreel seemed to think on it a bit before he nodded softly "Yes, ok" Gadreel said watching as the other angel lit up with happiness making Gadreel smile shyly.

Gadreel sat on the couch after Raziel shut the front door and walked in the home was simple but it was cozy and looked lived in, the walls and floor basic colors nothing to fancy. "It's not much but it's home you can stay as long as you'd like Gadreel my home is always opened to you." Raziel said softly before sitting next to Gadreel. "You can rest in the spare room if you'd like I can give you some money before you leave." Raziel added as Gadreel looked up at him a curious look on his face. "What do you do?" Gadreel asked turning his body to face the other angel "I'm a waiter, I work at a diner you learn a lot in places like that about humans" Raziel answered as he gently placed his hand on Gadreel's thigh.

"I wish-" Raziel began "Stop you did what you could do, I owe you my life Raziel." Gadreel said sternly locking eyes with Raziel he looked determined to get his point across, Raziel smiled softly patting Gadreel's thigh gently before he stood Gadreel stood as well. "Come I'll let you rest" Raziel said leading the other angel to a side room "Please let me know if you need anything" Raziel answered as Gadreel looked around the small room the room was simple like the rest of the home. Gadreel sat on the bed taking his shoes and jacket off laying at the head of the bed before he answered "It may seem absurd but..." Gadreel trailed off ever since that first touch in the dungeon Gadreel found him secretly craving the others touch.

Raziel smiled gently as if reading the others mind he walked over grabbing a spare blanket as he did so and crawled onto the bed next to Gadreel, Raziel spread the blanket out and covered them both up before snuggling into Gadreel's side, the other angel hesitantly pulled Raziel closer holding him tight, Raziel leaned up and kissed Gadreel's jaw softly before snuggling down into him, Gadreel had never felt so much affection and closeness from another angel, not even with Abner who was just a distraction to who Gadreel truly wanted. "Rest" Raziel whispered soothingly stroking Gadreel's chest as they fell into a sleepless rest.

_Blood covered Gadreel's face and chest as he sat in his cell his body wracked with pain once again he couldn't take the pain the torture anymore, not to mention Raziel was gone down to earth to watch the humans, Gadreel knew he was a temporary guard after all, that's when he saw Thaddeus grinning down at him. "Who should go first today?" Thaddeus asked Gadreel wouldn't let Thaddeus hurt Abner not if he could help. "Take me..." Gadreel said. The angel was strapped to a table angel blade cutting into his skin. "You're boyfriend isn't here to save you he's on earth all by himself." Thaddeus taunted smirking evilly._

Gadreel's eyes shot open in the dark as he panted heavily, Raziel sat up on his elbow looking down at the other with worried eyes. "Shhh it's alright" Raziel whispered soothingly before sitting up all the way and pulling the other angel into him he stroked Gadreel's hair as he pressed his lips to Gadreel's temple, Gadreel relaxed in Raziel's arms before he turned watching as Raziel slowly trailed gentle kisses along his cheek across his jaw and when their lips met again Gadreel's heart raced. The kiss was sweet and loving like before their lips melding together like two puzzle pieces, Raziel licked at Gadreel's bottom lip a moan erupted from Gadreel's throat parting his lips allowing the other angel access. Raziel dragged his tongue along Gadreel's repeatedly, taking in his taste before the other whimpered pulling away slightly as his erection strained in his jeans.

"My vessel...I feel" Gadreel panted out softly as Raziel smiled "It happens when you're aroused" Raziel said "Like during intercourse?" Gadreel questioned he knew what that was his vessel providing him with many simple human things. Raziel chuckled softly before pulling away from him a few inches. "Yes but we don't have to if you don't want to" Raziel said softly many angels were virgins Raziel was in some ways but he'd seen a ton of porn and knew what to do. Gadreel shook his head this wasn't the best time his body was still injured but he wanted to, so badly, his skin felt like it was burning up and there was a pressure in his abdomen. "We can do other things maybe relieve you of your issue?" Raziel asked cupping Gadreel through his jeans causing the other to hiss out softly. "Y-yes" he whispered laying back onto the pillows.

Raziel made quick work of Gadreel's pants opening them and pulling them down along with his boxers before Gadreel moaned softly as his hard leaking cock sprung free laying against his belly, Raziel licked his lips lust blown eyes as he looked at Gadreel's cock how amazing it would feel inside him? But this wasn't about Raziel there'd be time for other things later but right now was about relaxing and relieving Gadreel. Raziel grabbed Gadreel's cock licking the leaking tip before sucking it into his mouth, Gadreel gasped out bucking into the warm wet cavern that was Raziel's mouth, Raziel could feel him throb against the flat of his tongue as he sucked him down licking and sucking as his head bobbed up and down, one hand playing with Gadreel's balls the other rimmed his tight asshole, Gadreel was a moaning mess writhing under Raziel as he bit his hand to keep quiet.

The coil of pressure building inside the angel's stomach as he moved his hips up gently fucking into Raziel's mouth his cock twitched and throbbed it felt so good so unlike anything he'd ever felt before it was all to much the various different sensations. "R-Raziel some-something..." Gadreel panted out Raziel nodded as he kept bobbing his head up and down licking Gadreel's tip with each upward motion licking away pre cum as he reassuringly rubbed Gadreel's thigh, the coil spring free and Raziel swallowed ribbon after ribbon of cum taking as much in as he could before pulling off Gadreel with a wet pop.

Gadreel panted as he laid there in a daze only realizing that Raziel's own achingly hard cock was out as Raziel stroked his hand up and down frantically chasing his own release when Gadreel batted his hand away "Please allow me..." Gadreel whispered and experimentally licked Raziel's weeping tip, Gadreel didn't mind the salty taste he wanted to please the other like Raziel did him as he mimicked what Raziel did earlier taking him into his mouth and sucking. Raziel didn't last long and after a few bobs of Gadreel's head and licks to the other angels tip Raziel was moaning crying out Gadreel's name as he came down Gadreel's throat. Gadreel pulled away swallowing what he could before sitting up tucking himself away as the other angel panted smiling lazily. "Was that ok? I tired to make it as pleasurable as mine was." Gadreel sheepishly said a blush across his cheeks "That was amazing you sure you've never done that before?" Raziel teased as Gadreel tilted his head "No, I would remember putting a human male's penis in my mouth before" he said bluntly and Raziel smiled chuckling softly before he gently brought him into a loving kiss.

They kissed for a minute or two before breaking the kiss Gadreel smiling shyly as he looked at Raziel. "I love you Gadreel I didn't know it till I came here humans have so many different emotions but I finally realized what I felt for you was love" Raziel whispered stroking Gadreel's cheek lovingly "I am new to humans and their feelings but I'm sure I know what you mean I-I love you too" Gadreel said softly nodding sternly as if confirming it. Raziel's eyes watered as he smiled and Gadreel looked at him with concern wiping away the unfallen tears "Why do you weep Raziel?" Gadreel asked grabbing the others face with his hands, Raziel chuckled smiling warmly. "Oh, Gadreel they're tears of joy I'm so happy" Raziel whispered before hugging Gadreel both of them falling into the bed "I do not understand but I'm glad you're happy" Gadreel whispered holding the other angel to him stroking his hair gently as he kissed his temple Raziel's eyes were closed in a sleepless rest.

**My name is Dean Winchester and this one goes to all the angels who have their ears on.**

Gadreel sat up after hearing Dean's prayer he needed to redeem himself to help humanity and maybe helping himself in return.

"What do you mean you have to go? Go where?" Raziel said as he stood in the living room the next morning "To help Dean Winchester save his brother I'll be back I promise" Gadreel said taking ahold of Raziel's shoulders "Be careful Gadreel...I love you" Raziel whispered before gently kissing Gadreel's lips, Gadreel held him close to him in a loving embrace trying to put this moment to memory.

_Goodbye....I love you...._

[END]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raziel link  
> http://franksphantomartist.deviantart.com/art/Gadreel-s-Protector-668662368


	24. Sammy hugs (or it's alright)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's many hugs to the creature Aster.
> 
>  
> 
> Pure fluff, I wanted Sammy hugs.

Before Aster was with Dean they'd always run to Sam.

Sam was the more compassionate of the two, Aster was afraid of everything in the beginning, like when they saw a semi for the first time up close.

_Dean had pulled over to refill the impala while Sam went into the gas station to get food, upon coming back a semi truck pulled into the area where semi's go in a split second Sam was tackled a certain alien clinging to him shaking like a leaf, so Sam out his bag on top of baby and wrapped his arms around Aster squeezing a bit. "It's alright..."_

This happened quite a bit to where Sam usually dropped everything and would hug the creature back, like the time they first heard the hiss of the shower spray.

_It had been a long hunt and Dean had gone to the bar to relax while Sam was left to the motel room, Aster hanging from the ceiling, Sam forgot to close the door thinking nothing of it the creature didn't understand to begin with what was the harm? Sam started to get undressed before he turned on the shower the pipes rumbled loudly and the water at first came out in hissing bursts, Sam went to stand up straight to continue taking his clothes off when he almost fell forward, he sighed inwardly and wrapped his arms around Aster. "It's alright...."_

Some times when Aster would go to Sam it made sense why the creature needed a hug, like when they experienced their first thunder storm.

_Dean and Sam had been at Bobby's having no case at the moment they stayed the nite, little did they realize that it would thunder storm outside, Sam was woken when he heard a loud thunder clap and he felt scrambling from under the sheets only to be clung to by a certain alien, he relaxed a bit releasing his hold on his gun and pulled Aster closer, stroking the creatures hair. "It's alright..."_

When Aster started falling for Dean and Dean pointedly ignored and refused the creature Sam was there.

_Sam looked up from the book he was reading in the library of Bobby's when he heard sniffling, confused he looked up to meet a pair of watery yellow eyes. "He'll never love me..." Aster whispered and Sam stood as the creature wrapped themselves around Sam. "It's alright..."_

_I do..._

Sometimes there was times when Sam needed a hug too, like when Dean gave him holy hell for drinking demon blood.

_Sam leaned against the table he ran his hands over his face and hair. *What the hell is wrong with you?! Demon blood seriously?! I can't believe you're that stupid Sammy!* Dean's angry words echoed in his head, Dean had left a bit ago to go drink and Aster had been staring at Sam this whole time. Sam dropped his hands before Aster cuddled into Sam hugging him just like Sam hugged Aster all those times. "It's alright..." The creature whispered._

Then there was the time Sam finally realized he was falling in love with the creature and there was no going back.

_Sam chased after Aster running through the cold nite air till they came through the woods to a pond where the moon shone brightly the moon hit Aster's true form making their skin shine in bright opalescent colors as they spun and danced by the pond Sam stared in awe at this magnificent creature, before Aster in a split second tackled Sam in a hug. Warmth enveloped the two as Sam pressed his lips to the top of Aster's head holding the creature tight but gentle. "It's alright..."_

_I love you._

[END]

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aster link  
> http://franksphantomartist.deviantart.com/art/Join-the-Hunt-Supernatural-OC-553715821


	25. John's Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Various events between John Winchester and Juliet Aspen, John's friend's daughter.
> 
> Or Mary was the love of John's old life this was a new life.
> 
> I got bored and wanted to write a John fic, I wanted smut so I wrote this enjoy! Just drabbles might do more drop me a comment if you do want me too.
> 
> Daddy!kink, omorashi, vaginal sex, bed wetting.

Juliet Aspen's father, Cyrus, was a hunter, her mother was killed by a Rugaru, when he came across John and the boys he'd help John do a case for a few days and then him and Juliet would be on their way, during this time Juliet, Sam, and Dean would all play together and hang out, as they got older and Sam and Dean were in high school, Juliet being slightly older then Sam by a year, they got closer and Juliet found herself wanting to see the Winchester's all the time. Juliet and Dean were sitting on the edge of one of the beds of the motel touching and holding hands while Sam slept she was 16 and Dean was 19, They had a crush on each other it was more one sided, Dean's side, but of course their dad's didn't like that. John was definitely not jealous and Cyrus knew Dean played girls, Juliet thought Dean was nice, a player, but nice, but truthfully she had been feeling odd when she saw John lately, a warmth spread through her when ever he'd look at her, or their skin touched or when he flashed his signature smile, Juliet was forcing herself to have feelings for Dean to hide her feelings for John. She was more shy but also more affectionate with John, John of course noticed but he chalked it up too her playful nature. There wasn't anyway she fell for his Winchester charm, an old man like him? No waaaaaay. "I was thinking have you ever kissed someone before Jules?" Dean asked, Juliet went a bit wide eyed and stared at Dean, I course she'd never kissed anyone before and well she didn't want to kiss Dean. "Umm N-No but-" Juliet began and that's when they heard the cars pull up and Juliet pulled away quickly standing up as John walked in first her dad followed behind they both looked exhausted. "Uncle John!" She said happily, she rushed over to him and hugged him before her father holding onto him a bit longer then she should of taking in the musky smell of his aftershave. Juliet came up to John's chest the top of her head just below his neck, No one seemed to notice Dean glaring angry daggers at his father as his arms crossed. "Juliet" Cyrus stated sternly.

John held his firm big arms around her and he squeezed huggin her a bit longer, his heart beating rapidly in his chest, Juliet's father pierced his lips together at the sight slightly offended she didn't hug him first, John chuckled that deep voice vibrating his chest and Juliet blushed "Alright princess it's nice to see you too but I think your daddy wants a hug" he said Juliet always loved being called that. Juliet let go of John and hugged her father she hugged him for a few seconds and let go, what the hell? Her father thought he was kind of pissed about it maybe jealous because he thought Juliet thought of John as a better hero or idol.

Juliet was sitting on John's lap as he read over a case checking out papers and maps as he scribbled in his journal "Cyrus? These patterns are erratic" John pointed out tapping his pen on the map, he looked up at Juliet smiling his Winchester smile before he put his hands on her hips and pushed her off with a "Alright darlin' time to get up" John said with a chuckle before standing "Come on" he said to Cyrus. The kids being left behind once again.

Juliet looked up from her book as John stumbled in his nose bloody and it looked broken, John hadn't gotten into a fight with Cyrus over the subtle touches nope not at all. "Juliet Rose Aspen lets go!" Cyrus yelled angerly from outside the door "What why?" She asked her heart dropped she wanted to stick around "Now!" Cyrus said harshly "Can I say bye to Sam and Dean?" She asked confused "hurry up girl!" Cyrus yelled, before heading to his car, Juliet went over to Sam and Dean and quickly hugged them before heading over to John "What happened?" She asked everything was fine a few hours ago her eyes held a hurt look like she was feeling for John, feeling his pain. "You're dad and me were just rough housing sweet pea" John chuckled "If you say so...well, Bye Mr.Winchester" she said hugging him gently she didn't believe him. Juliet didn't understand why her father got upset but there wasn't anytime to ask. "Bye Princess" John said slightly hugging her back, her heart dropped his hugs were her favorite and this one wasn't the same, his broken nose wasn't because Cyrus didn't like the way he was treating his daughter it definitely wasn't.

~Summer time six months later~  
Cyrus decided to team up with John albeit reluctantly John was never alone with Juliet and that's how Dean and Juliet ended up sat on the bed of the motel Sam was fast asleep but they had no idea how he could sleep in this hot weather, Dean only wore shorts and Juliet was in her underwear and bra sweat ran down both of them "It's sooo hot" Juliet complained "We could take a cold shower?" Dean suggested there wasn't a damn pool here "Sure but clothes on" Juliet said and Dean smirked rolling his eyes "You're no fun" he teased and they proceeded into the shower turning on the cold water the door open hey they had clothes on right?

Pretty soon Juliet started splashing Dean playfully and they soon got into a water fight giggles and laughing filled the room and Sam groaned "Ugh shut up" he mumbled "It's 2 get some ice!" Dean yelled Sam reluctantly got up the heat had made him tired anyways he rubbed his eyes, slipped on his shoes and left the room not paying any attention. Once Sam was out Dean slammed Juliet into the wall gently as he started making out with her their lips sliding together, neither of them heard the door open, but she was reluctant she didn't want to kiss Dean, as Dean started to move his hand lower visibly shoving his hand down her panties, she pulled away slightly "Dean I-" she began.

 

"Boy what the fuck do you think you're doing?!" John's voice boomed, he had to come back to grab something with Cyrus who sat in the parking lot car, John was furious, seeing his son pressing underwear clad Juliet into the wall made his blood boil and he stormed forward Dean's eyes going wide eyed and Juliet looked ready to cry as John grabbed Dean by the neck pulling him back and he fell to the floor "She is 16 boy!" He scolded his dark eyes furious and harsh, no it wasn't because he was fighting his own dark feelings for her, not at all, before he turned to Juliet his eyes softening, her clothes were soaking wet and they stick to her body he ignored how his mouth went dry and he pushed back the lust filling him. "He didn't hurt you did he sweetheart?" John asked softly he really was concerned his son took after him in so many ways and well he wasn't as experienced, Juliet shook her head no and sniffled. The screaming scared her but she was calming now that she knew he wasn't mad at her. She felt so bad for Dean though she didn't want to know what would happen next. "Go get yourself some ice cream princess" John said softly handing her a towel and a few bucks, there was a ice cream cooler at the reception area.

Juliet sat with Sam as they both ate ice cream and the voice of John Winchester could be heard through the door as he scolded his son for taking advantage of Juliet. Cyrus had taken the item John forgot and went to finish the hunt. "What and you think you can just take her from me?! That's all you've ever done! You've always taken her attention from me! You're old enough to be her father!" Dean yelled back angrily "Boy don't you dare take that tone with me! Dean get your ass back here!" John yelled as Dean stormed out the door glaring at Juliet and Sam as he took the impala and drove off. Juliet looked at Sam "Stay out here ok? Go hang out in the lobby area for a few" she whispered Sam only nodded he didn't like this at all the fighting that was. Juliet stood disgarding her ice cream in the trash and she slowly opened the motel room, John sat with his head in his hands he looked so tired and worn down not only because of Azazel but of his relationship with his son and Juliet. Juliet tip toed across the floor until she reached John, she looked down at his hunched form. Her towel around her fell to the ground as she crouched. "Uncle John?" She whispered John looked up at her his eyes full of emotion he looked so lost. Juliet grabbed the back of his head gently as she straightened out and pressed his face into her stomach, John froze for half a second before he wrapped his arms around her waist pressing into her, and if she didn't know John she'd of said she felt wet tears on her skin, as she stroked his hair soothingly, She realize then he just wanted to keep her from getting hurt and Dean well he was a womanizer that had a girlfriend every week. He would refuse to believe it was jealousy he just wanted to keep her safe. 

~2 years later~  
Juliet had grown into a beautiful and kind girl that had legs that went for miles, when John ran into her and her father again time definitely flew, John and Cyrus had made amends, John telling him he had nothing but paternalistic feelings for Juliet.....it's a lie....John caught Dean looking her up and down before he got smacked upside the head. He felt a surge of jealousy rush through him, But he couldn't blame Dean even he was descretly checking her out as well, Dean needed more practice. "John!" Juliet giggled and practically jumped into his arms John chuckled squeezing her his hand on the back of her head his free arm around her waist holding her up, his heart raced in his chest as her smell filled his nose it was so sweet, he smiled widely his cock started stirring but he opted to ignore it. He had missed her cheery disposition and her warm loving hugs so much he didn't know how much he had craved them till now. "Hey princess" John said his voice full of merriment. "I missed you John" she giggled John only chuckled in response. He missed her like hell if she only knew, something about her reminded him of a young Mary, but that wasn't the only reason he missed her. She was a piece of innocence in this crazy world. She was like Mary but then she wasn't in so many ways, ways that made her unique.

 

John rushed through the motel room door. He clutched Juliet to him he couldn't lose his cool he couldn't. "Shh shh shh it's ok it's ok" John said his heart pounding in his ears, this didn't happen not to her, she didn't deserve this, as he urgently rushed to the bathroom carrying Juliet in his arms bridal style as Dean carried in the bags his eyes filled with worry. Juliet sobbed her eyes out covered in blood, chunks of flesh, and piss dry on her thighs. John wasn't in a much better state he had blood all over his hands, a chunk of ear in his hair and a patch of urine from Juliet was drying on his jeans. John set her in the tub running the warm water as he proceeded to take off her clothes he ignored his male instincts, the slight throb in his groin he couldn't help it his imagination ran away with him. "It's ok it's ok princess shhh shhh" he soothed but to no avail, John's heart was slowly aching for the girl another tragidy tearing another family apart. And like that his arousal was smothered. "Dean take Sam go get some sleeping meds from the drug store...now!" He yelled at Dean his voice stern and serious.

"Ok princess let go you're gunna have to let go" John said but she didn't remove her arms from his neck as she sat in the tub in her underwear and bra, "Princess?" He asked picking her back up a stream of hot, white ish yellow fluid spilled onto the floor as she sobbed as he tried to move her off him but she clung tighter sobbing louder, John sighed heavily, not out of anger or annoyance but tiredness and pity, and picked her back up with one hand before toeing off his shoes and socks, his socks staining yellow from the piss, and getting in the tub with her.

After several refills and a good long scrubbing John held Juliet close to him they were naked and he told himself it was only because she was in a bad way, that she couldn't hear his ragged breath or feel his cock harding, and he definitely didn't look at her body while he scrubbed her. Juliet was curled up against his chest listening to his heart beat. She was so warm and her scent his cock stirred and he once again ignored it. "Why....?" She asked softly her voice hoarse from sobbing, John's head throbbed as he laid it against the tile "Im not sure Baby girl" he whispered. John tried closing his eyes but the memory of Juliet's father's body exploding right in front of Juliet scarred his brain forever.

~8 months later~  
John held Juliet close to him as he rocked in an old chair at Bobby's the moon shone through the window as it crept closer to dawn. "And she's climbing a stairway to Heaven..." he sang softly the nite terrors hadn't gotten better but slowly Juliet was recovering Bobby was taking care of her for now and slowly ever so slowly she was getting better her mind being distracted with helping Bobby with cases and doing stuff around the house.

John would come around twice every two weeks and stay for a while Dean had watched from afar as John had treated her better then he pretty much treated them all their life but John's way of thinking was she's a girl the boys well he raised them to be hunters, Juliet wasn't. Just when he thought Juliet was asleep he started relaxing till she started whimpering and that's when it happened the bed wetting and John was the bed.

John closed his eyes and pierced his lips stroking Juliet's hair as she whimpered and thrashed a bit as the front of his pants started to get wet, damping his thigh skin, the piss running down his thigh toward his cock and the trickle of piss hit the floor in small droplets over the wooden chair edge, John's pants got even more wet taking the majority of the piss, the smell of urine wasn't as strong nor was there a ton but a good amount, because she deliberately didn't drink anything before bed, that's when Juliet woke from the wetness she sat up "Hey princess" John greeted but then she went wide eyed seeing what she did and started sobbing her eyes out so once again John soothed her rubbing small circles into her back signing softly too her this wasn't the first time it'd happen and he knew she didn't mean it. He'd clean them up in a bit right now he was busy calming her down and ignoring the odd twitch his cock did, he had kids so of course he'd been pissed on before but there was something disgustingly hot about it being from her.

The next time this happened wasn't for awhile she had gotten better and she had more control of it unless it was a particularly hard nite, John laid spooning her and she started whimpering and trashing John bit his lip before waking her with a gentle shake "No!" She yelled startling awake, shit, Juliet sat up as her bladder gave way as she shook the warm piss getting absorbed by the bed spread, a dark puddle forming under her, Juliet covered her face embarrassed as she cried, John pulled her too him her piss wet thighs sticking together, after he got her and him cleaned up and her back to bed.

John sat in the bathroom the soiled bed sheets in his hand, fuck he cock twitched and he couldn't take it anymore, he pulled his hard dick free it wasn't more so the fact that it was piss it was more the fact that it was her bodily fluids and fuck he wanted to feel her cum drip down his thick cock, so this was the next best thing. John rubbed the soaking wet cloth up and down his cock letting a small rumble from his chest as he ran the fabric over his cock over and over fucking into his hand as he closed his eyes "Fuck" he breathed out quietly as he worked his hand faster, he imagined all the things he wanted to do to her, how many nites had he jacked off to her? Too many, John bit back a sigh before Juliet's sweet voice rang out. "John?" She called "Fuck..." he began quietly "Just a minute princess" he said through a ragged voice fuck, fuck, fuck. John worked his hand up and down his cock faster the sheet now even wetter sliding easily over her cock mixed with his pre cum and her piss. John bit his hand keeping quiet as he chanted Juliet over and over in his head, as he soiled the sheet even farther his orgasm hitting him hard and his cum getting soaked up by the sheet. He didn't know how much longer he could hold back.

-2 years later~  
Sam had gone to college leaving Dean and John to hunt together, Juliet smiled brightly as the impala pulled up to Bobby's house, John stepped out of the car and Juliet rushed to him jumping up as his strong arms hugged her and he twirled her around. She giggled and he smiled that Winchester grin. "Ahh hey baby girl" he greeted she just recently got out of a mental institution her PTSD under control now with the help of medication of course, she hadn't been there long and John of course visited when he could. That had been hard but hunting kept him occupied and he had waited this long what was another year or so? "Hey kiddo" Dean said hugging her after John put her down "You all packed?" Dean asked "Yep I'm ready to hunt Bobby's been a good mentor" she giggled.

~At a motel somewhere in Kansas~  
John looked up from his papers as he heard a small knock on his motel room he removed his eye glasses before calling the person to come in his voice all rumbly from tiredness, Juliet walked in closing the door behind her. "Hey princess come here" John said flashing his pearly whites, Juliet went over and crawled in next to him on the bed "You ok?" John asked his voice low with concern.

"Yes I wanted to thank you" she began "Nah you don't have to baby girl hunting with us isn't that big of a deal" he dismissed "No for everything all of it..." she whispered before she crawled into his lap straddling it causing John to chuckle a deep rumble his eyebrows raised and he put his hands up. "What are you doing baby girl? I'm old enough to be your dad" he said but he couldn't help the heat that started to spread over his body going right to his cock fuck she was beautiful.

"We're both adults..." she began before her lips met his in a slow gentle kiss, it kept up for a bit longer just a closed mouth kiss till she pulled away for air "Ive wanted to do that since I was 16" she whispered their lips brushing with each word. "If I didn't know any better I'd of thought It'd of been Dean" he said lowly his eyes dark and lustful "Wrong Winchester same Winchester charm" she said giggling. John growled throatily as he pushed her onto her back on the bed "You positive of this baby girl?" He asked playfully "Yes, I want you inside me daddy" she whispered those words caused his already hard cock to ache and twitch in his jeans they felt like a prison right now.

"Fuck me, little girl say it again" he said his voice raspy with lust his pupils blown wide as he started taking her sleep pants off. "Please fuck me daddy?" She pouted slightly "Oooohhh daddy's going make you feel so good little girl, you'll be sore in the morning princess." John said before he kissed her roughly his salt and pepper beard tickling her cheeks as he quickly removed their clothes. John sat back on his heels in all his naked glory a black trail leading down from his belly button to his pubes around his cock which stood at attention flush against John's stomach. Juliet took in the sight of him her slick pussy getting wetter as she stared, his muscular body and hell all of his hair was so damn hot she loved the salt and pepper look.

John was equally taken in Juliet was slim, hour glass figure, you could see her hip bones and ribs a tiny bit but hey some people were just like that she didn't look anorexic just need a bit more meat on her bones to fix it, she had pale smooth skin and her long strawberry blonde hair fell in curls as her head rested on the bed. "Fuck baby girl you're gorgeous" he breathed out running his rough hands down her skin causing her to squirm a bit.

"Daddy" she whined as John's finger slid trough her pussy slick "So wet for daddy ya?" He asked Juliet whimpered and nodded he could feel her clit throb with need and he breathed out a quiet 'fuck'. "Tell daddy what you want princess" John ordered it was stern but also soft "I want your cock in me daddy" she whimpered John licked his dry lips and gulped his cock twitched at her words. "Ok baby relax" he said and gently started teasing her soaking pussy with one thick finger, Juliet squirmed below him and wiggled a bit trying to get his finger deeper but John only chuckled softly and added another finger and then a third once he thought she was open enough he positioned his leaking cock at her entrance.

"Tell daddy what you want" John said his voice husky and deep god he wanted nothing but to plow into her. "I'm ready I want your cock deep inside me daddy" Juliet whined and that's all John needed before he slipped the head of his cock into her slick pussy "Oh fuck you're so tight for daddy, I'm gunna make you feel so good" he breathed out his cock throbbed as he felt her walls clamp around his cock over and over. "Daddy move" she whimpered John nodded and started a slow gentle rhythm their moans filled the room as he fucked into her.

He wasn't going to last much longer but he tried to hold back "Baby girl come for me" he said as he started thrusting harder his fingers gripping hard on her hips as he pounded into her. John adjusted the angle and she gasped out as he hit her g spot her cunt making it slipper and John practically drooled at how wet and tight and warm she was he hadn't had this good of a fuck in a long time. John expertly rubbed her clit in small hard but gentle circles, Juliet gasped and gripped the sheets "Fuck yes, yes daddy" she moaned crying out softly as her walls clenched down and shock waves crash over her body.

"That's my good girl I'm so proud of my princess" John said pulling out "Open your mouth for daddy" John said and jerked his cock a few times as Juliet sat up weakly and opened her mouth just as his his warm seed spilled out and into her mouth she swallowed what she could the bitter taste was well kinda gross. "That's a good girl such a good baby girl" John said stroking her hair over and over as his orgasm rolled through him and he milked his cock dry.

As John cleaned her off throughly and gently he gently kissed the marks on her hips, "I didn't hurt you did I princess?" He asked looking up at her with soft caring eyes "No John you didn't..." she whispered a lazy grin on her face "John?" She asked as John crawled over to her and pulled her close. "Ya baby girl?" He asked "....I love you" she whispered her heart thudding in her chest. He kissed her temple he would always love Mary but maybe.... "oh sweetheart I know" he paused and Juliet looked into his eyes hers big and watery he pierced his lips. "I'll always love Mary...but I think I can have room in my heart for another gal" he said "Especially for a princess, besides she'd love you too." he whispered kissing her deeply her hand going to his hair.

Thank you John

You're welcome princess

 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Juliet link  
> http://franksphantomartist.deviantart.com/art/John-Winchester-s-Baby-Girl-687919200
> 
> I hope you enjoyed I really love daddy!kink John.


	26. Eulogy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eulogys at John's hunter funeral. Several flashbacks, angst and feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been having huge John feels and I wanted to express that plus I just want to hug John and never let go of him make the hurt stop. Quotes from the show.

 

"John Winchester was my hero...John saved me more times then I can count...he was there when I needed him the most...after my dad was killed by a Wendigo...John was gentle and loving...and he tried his best to do right by his boys..."

Juliet looked up over the small group consisting of Dean, Sam, Bobby, Ellen, and Jo. Tears slid down Juliet's face her bottom lip trembling, her voice shaky with every word.

*flashback*  
"No! You stay here I'm not letting you get killed too...I can't lose anyone else I care about...Please Juliet stay here with Sam and Dean, I promise I'll be back"

"John?! John?! Damn it! Please! You promised me you'd be back! You liar!"

".....I'd never lie to you princess..."  
*end flashback*

  
"...and I...I...I'm sorry I can't..."

Juliet broke out sobbing as she rushed away from the hunter's pyre. Jo grabbed Juliet and hugged her tight as Juliet sobbed into her shoulder. Sam stood and slowly made his way in front of the pyre. He cleared his throat before he spoke.

"My dad and I never seen eye to eye I always thought he wasn't a good enough father or that he was to hard on us. But he needed to be to keep us safe...in the end my dad died saving his son, saving people is what he did. I love my dad even if we didn't get along."

*Flashback*  
"Your brother and me we needed you, You walked away Sam, you walked away!"

"You're the one who said don't come back Dad! You're the one who closed that door not me! You were just pissed off you couldn't control me anymore!"  
*end flashback*

Sam looked down at his shoes and scuffed them across the dirt a bit before walking back over to Dean who took his place in front of the pyre.

"I'm not one for mushy feelings so I'm going to make this short...my dad was a hero he saved countless people like Juliet, except she never went away" Dean chuckled before continuing. "My dad was a great man I just wish he could of stuck around longer..."

*flashback*  
"What happens if you die? Dad, what happens if you die and we coulda done something about it? You know, I've been thinking, and I think maybe Sammy's right about this one. We should do this together. We're stronger as a family, Dad; we just are, you know it."

"We're running out of time. You do your job and you get out of the area. That's an order."  
*end flashback*

The small group stood there before Bobby spoke up.

"John why'd you have to be such an idjit? Go and get yourself killed like that we could of figured out something..."

Despite the sadness everyone but Juliet smirked a tiny bit, Bobby was Bobby. After the pyre died out and it was nothing but ash Sam lead Juliet back to Bobby's house and in a spare room helping her sit, she was emotionless and had a dead gaze. Dean watched from the door way.

"I can't do this anymore Sam...I know you didn't see eye to eye with him...but he meant the world to me...he pulled me out from my own hell, saved me both emotionally and physically..."

*flashback*  
The dingy motel room was quiet and dark, John sat quietly on the near by couch wide awake thumbing over his gun biting his lip as he thought. Juliet got up from the second bed in the room and tip toed across the carpet she grabbed the gun gently drawing his attention to her his dark brown eyes looked so lost and sad. Juliet gently took the gun and placed it on the coffee table before she crawled into his lap her legs swung over one of his thighs, before his big strong arms wrapped around her pulling her into his chest his one hand pressed the side of her head into his as he kissed her forehead gently the other wrapped tightly around her waist. Juliet gently raked her fingers through John's hair her nails lightly scrapping his scalp. Silent tears fell down his cheeks and he pressed his face into her hair as he wept.  
*end flashback*

"He helped me sleep at nite...I like to think I made it easier for him to sleep at nite too..."

*flashback continued*  
Juliet's head rested against John's shoulder keeping up with her ministrations of raking her fingers through his hair she listened to the light snoring of John's as he slept keeping a tight hold of Juliet, a barely there smile graced his face.  
*end flashback*

Juliet went quiet as tears fell down her face and she looked away from Sam, Dean cleared his throat and looked down at his hands before he spoke.

"Jules you know my dad loved you right? Sure you weren't mom he knew that, we knew that but you were just as special to him. You may not of known it but you saved him from himself you pulled him from his hell too."

Sam nodded in agreement taking her hand in his.

"Every time he looked at you I saw a light in his eyes, I saw love and adoration it was like you were the light in the darkness that was enveloping him."

*Flashback*

"You gotta understand somethin'. After your mother passed, all I saw was evil... Everywhere. And all I cared about was.. was keeping you boys alive. I wanted you prepared. Ready. So somewhere along the line, I, uh... I stopped being your father. And I-- I became your.. your drill sergeant."

"Juliet she-she's an amazing hunter and a good person, pure, I'd be lying if I didn't say she tried reigning me back, to not be so hard on you boys, wish I wouldn't of been so stubborn and heard her out...she's a special girl you boys look out for her if I...ya know...keep her safe."

"We will dad we know how much you care about her..." *end flashback*

Sam finished before he hugged her tightly and Dean came over and hugged her from behind Winchester sandwich. Juliet sobbed quietly a thought coming to her mind.

"Maybe some how some way we'll all be together again..."

  
-End-

 

 

 


	27. Angel in disguise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juliet comforts John one nite while he's fighting off the darkness with in him.
> 
> Premature ejaculation, oral sex.

It had been a long hunt and it finally was over, John said he and Dean could handle the hunt for her to go to the motel and rest, Later that nite Dean had gone to a bar after the hunt and John had gone back to the room. John sat on the motel couch his large frame hunched over, his elbows rested on his knees and his head was cradled in his large hands. Juliet had fallen asleep but woke up when the rumble of John's truck could be heard. She laid in the quiet of the room as John walked in taking his coat off and plopping down on the couch where he sat in the position he was currently in. Juliet slid out of bed tip toeing over to John, she knelt in front of him in between his legs and gripped his wrists gently as she pulled them away from his face. John's hazel brown eyes bore into her blue ones. Pain and sorrow his brows were scrunched and his mouth had deep frown lines around it he looked so tired and sad. 

Juliet slid into John's lap after standing, her legs draped over his left leg and she wrapped her arms around his neck burying her face in the crook of his neck. John brought his one arm up around her waist the other went to her hair pressing down and nuzzling his face in her long blonde locks. John silently wept and Juliet stroked the dark hair at the nape of his neck pressing gentle kisses into the skin of John's neck it wasn't suppose to be sexual just a comforting gesture. They stayed like this for a while longer before John straightened out and Juliet moved her head to look him in the face. "I've been so alone since Mary, the only woman I've laid with were fuck and runs....You, pull me from the darkness and pain Jules you can't understand how much I appreciate you" John said as he slowly leaned in and captured her lips with his, John cupped her face with his big strong hands his soft beard tickling her face. John pushed up rolling his hips into hers she whimpered softly and John groaned softly into her mouth before he pushed Juliet off his lap and onto the ground kneeling. Juliet allowed him to do what he wanted it wasn't about her it was about him and what he needed. John undid his belt and jeans pulling down his boxers a bit to release his cock.

John's cock was thick and reached his belly button splayed across salt and pepper hair leading down to his pubes. Juliet's eye hooded as she gently stroked John's cock, a sign escaped his throat and he bucked his hips up before grabbing her hair and she willingly opened her mouth taking him in it was slow and gentle, he needed to be loved to be cared for. Juliet took her time kissing, licking, sucking what ever she could fit in her mouth at a slowly gentle pace. It drove John mad he longingly looked down at her his breathing heavy and shallow. 

Juliet slid of his cock with a pop and he guided her to his feet laying back on the couch Juliet crawled over him gently kissing his neck, John took his shirt off and pulled his pants and boxers down grabbing his painfully hard cock in his hand, using the wet slick of her saliva to ease his strokes. Juliet kissed down John's neck to his collar bones sucking gently before moving down to his nipples she took one in scrapping her teeth across it before sucking on the red bud, John grunted fucking into his hand as she did the same to the other nipple. John grabbed her face gently and led her up him before grabbing handfuls of her soft blonde hair as he kissed her he rutted against her bare thighs only dressed in underwear and his old flannel. She sucked on his bottom lip nipping gently before her tongue slid a crossed his. They kept kissing as John rutted against her pre cum dripping down her thigh she slightly pressed her thighs together capturing his cock between then as he continued to rut brushing her dripping wet pussy with each thrust. 

"Fuck" John breathed out speaking for the first time since this began. "I need this baby girl" he whispered she nodded and they rolled over, Juliet pulled her panties down and her pussy was drenched the slick slipping down her lips to her thighs. John looked at her lips bitting his cheek he leaned forward rubbing his big hands over her inner thighs she whimpered softly as he rubbed his beard against her thighs. "Shit sweetheart you're so wet for me, long time since I made some one drip as much as you" he muttered into the skin of her thigh. Juliet gasped as he slid two fingers in curling them gently he was now rutting against the couch, once he started moving his fingers in and out of her she mewled softly arching into his fingers and John couldn't hold back anymore he grunted and groaned deeply in his chest coming all over the couch seats. John gasped and panted softly before realizing what happened "Damn baby girl I'm sorry I just got caught up and-" John began apologizing but Juliet pressed a finger to his lips, she understood the gentle touches and the loving caresses the feeling of being loved and cared about instead of some quick fuck and leave it was all too much of John, she didn't care if he prematurely came she thought it was sweet as a matter of fact. 

John pulled his boxers back on and sat up on his knees dragging her hips up with him. "John this isn't necessary it was all about you" Juliet protested "Let me taste you" he whispered she whimpered she knew he was good at eating pussy and she nodded even though she didn't want this to be about her. She didn't care if she came or not, but as John's tongue licked a stripe up her pussy to her clit circling it with the tip of his tongue before repeating a few times. Juliet's legs hooked around his neck pressing up into his face her shoulders stayed pinned to the couch as he continued to lap at her folds, Juliet moaned arching up a bit. "John" she whispered as he delved his tongue deeper fucking her with his tongue before his thumb gently rubbed the top of her clit right before the sensitive nub, he knew how sensitive her clitoris could be and not in a good way so he made sure to be careful and not to rough. Juliet gasped and writhed below him pressing her pussy into his face she cried out her body twitching as she came, John licked up her juices coaxing her through her orgasm while his clothed cock pulsed as he came again what was left in him from earlier make a wet patch on his boxers that spread a bit. John pulled away and wiped his glistening wet beard with his hand before setting her down.

After a minute or two of catching their breaths John put on her boxers and shirt and she put her panties and flannel back on before she sat with him on the couch curled up in his arms. John and Juliet had fucked a few times all those times he was angry and needed it rough but this was the first time since Mary that he felt truly loved and cared about. John held her to his chest his hand pressing her face into his shoulder as he closed his eyes.  
"Thank you sweetheart" he whispered tears slipping down his face "I mean it I'm not a man of many words but you're an angel in disguise I don't deserve your love" John whispered, "You deserve all the love I can give you, I'm happy to give it too you as long as you need it" Juliet smiled "I thought after Mary I'd never fall for another woman but you've hooked me in like a succubus" he chuckled softly, Juliet she held onto him as long as he needed she'd be his rock, she knew he'd never replace the love he had for Mary but she was just glad he needed and wanted her, loved her. 

-end-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Juliet link  
> https://franksphantomartist.deviantart.com/art/John-Winchester-s-Baby-Girl-687919200


End file.
